Dilemma
by LadyBardock
Summary: Kili/Fili Modern AU. Thorin finds out he has another nephew abandoned by his reckless sister. He brings the boy home to try to make their small family finally happy. He will have to deal with the boy's traumatic past, emotional problems and the growing attachment to Fili. Why did Dis abandon her sons? M/M relations. (Kili/Fili, Bilbo/Thorin.) Please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

My new monster ;) A long story, still without an ending but growing constantly. One more Fili/Kili Modern AU. Please leave a review. Thank you for reading. Be prepared for speedy posting- I've got like 20 chapters ready :)

xxxxxx

Thorin had a huge dilemma the day he found out his sister packed her things and left him alone In their London house. Not exactly alone, the crying from one of the bedrooms startled him. He looked down on the small boy with bright blue eyes and golden hair.

"It looks like it's just going to be me and you for a while." He told the child calmly, and lifted the boy into his arms.

For many years Thorin paid detectives to track down his sister but she just vanished. She never used her credit cards, she never sent any note or message. It was like she just disappeared into thin air. He was worried, he notified the police of her disappearance, but no one could answer the question where she had gone.

Fili was slowly growing into a handsome teenager, and the same as his uncle he was accepted into one of the best private high schools in London. Thorin often thought about his sister and the way she abandoned Fili, but nothing could be done to find her. Fili was growing just as he wanted him to be, strong, independent and responsible. Nothing like his impulsive sister used to be.

Everything changed one day. To his surprise he received a phone call from the police department in Alaska.

"Mr. Durin are you the brother of Desiree Durin born in Erebor in year 1981?" The police officer's voice was calm.

"Yes, I am." Thorin slowly confirmed after a moment of hesitation. "She's been missing since 1999."

"Yes, I found you thanks to the international missing person's database." The police officer confirmed what Thorin had suspected. "I'm not aware of Ms. Durin's current location, however I'm calling you in a matter closely related to her. Will you take custody over the minor Killian Durin?"

Thorin was speechless. "Of who?" He asked not sure he heard correctly.

"Ms. Durin's son born in 2001. His name is Killian Durin and currently he's in a foster family here in Anchorage." The police office slowly explained. "I know this might come as a surprise to you, but it took us nearly five years to track any relatives of the boy. He's been in foster care ever since he was abandoned by Ms. Durin."

"She just left him?" Thorin could barely speak those words.

"Ms. Durin left her son with a friend, and disappeared. The friend took care of the boy for a long time, but later decided to contact the police." The police officer explained. "What is your answer Mr. Durin?"

"I could never deny somebody of my own blood. I will arrive in Anchorage as soon as possible, please give me your phone number." Thorin wrote down the name of the police officer and a phone number. "I will arrange the flight as soon as possible."

"Uncle what's wrong?" Fili noticed Thorin's grim face the moment he walked into the office.

"I'm going to Alaska." Thorin said slowly.

"Another business trip?" Fili asked curiously.

"No, It's a family matter." Thorin eyed the boy warily.

"What kind of family matter?" Fili's voice was barely audible.

"It seems you have a brother." Thorin told the suddenly pale boy. "I'm going over there to do DNA tests and decided what to do with him."

"Did you find mother?" Fili asked curiously.

"No, she left him just as she left you. He's in foster care at the moment." Thorin's voice was serious.

"Can I come with you?" Fili asked slowly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Thorin replied swiftly. "Let me first make sure he's who he claims to be."

"And what if he is?" Fili asked in a deep voice.

"Then I'll bring him home." Thorin replied.

The trip to Alaska was the most stressful trip for Thorin. He had to clean up after his sister many times in the past. She loved parties, she loved alcohol and she loved drugs. He cut her inheritance, he sent her to rehab, but nothing worked. And then she got pregnant with Fili. Thorin never found out who was the boy's father, then she just got up and vanished leaving her less than one year old son behind.

Now it seems she did exactly the same thing to another child of hers. Thorin could not choke the fact that she did the same thing, but this time left the child on its own. She could have called for him to pick the boy up. She could have done so many things.

The police officer who contacted him was clearly surprised with the man in front of him. Thorin Durin was esteemed and had an aura of power and money. Everything was perfect about him, starting from the neatly trimmed short beard to the expensive suit.

"Here are the files. The boy was left at the house of a man called Beorn, and currently Mr. Beorn is Killian's foster parent. We have been searching for a family member ever since Mr. Beorn reported Ms. Durin missing." The police officer felt unsure under the strong gaze from the man in front of him.

"Can I see the boy?" Thorin insisted.

"Yes, of course." The police officer replied. "We haven't informed him yet about your arrival, but we can arrange a meeting later in the afternoon."

"I would also like to do a DNA test to make sure the boy is related to my family." Thorin spoke confidently.

"We would have to file a petition to the court and that might take some time." The police officer noticed. "We matched his DNA to the DNA on the missing case file, so there is a strong probability the results are correct."

"I'll call my lawyer to have it arranged." Thorin replied coldly.

"Who is this Mr. Beorn?" Thorin asked coldly.

"He's a park ranger, a specialist in bears." The police officer finally said. "He's also a social worker and an empathic person. Currently he is the foster parent of four children."

"I wonder in what circumstances my sister met this man." Thorin slowly spoke.

"I do not know the details." The police officer spoke. "But from what I understand he was merely an acquaintance when she abandoned the boy."

"Sounds just like her." Thorin gasped.

The police officer grabbed the phone and called to arrange a meeting with the foster parent and Killian.

"They are expecting us in an hour." He said and turned towards the man. Thorin was silently looking out of the window observing the heavy snow and spectacular view.

They drove together to the location and when Thorin saw a secluded house near the forest he breathed in deeply. This place reminded him of Erebor, with the deep forests and snow.

The police officer knocked on the door and immediately a bright red haired young boy opened.

"Ori, I'm here to meet Beorn." The police officer said slowly.

"Yeah, he's waiting for you in his office." The boy showed them to a room at the back on the house. Thorin slowly glanced at the handmade wooden furniture and animal skins decorating the house.

The office was in the same style, slightly rugged but ecological. Beorn was a very tall man with dark hair. Thorin immediately noticed this was a calm and reserved person.

"Mr. Durin." The calm giant greeted the newcomer.

"Mr. Beorn." Thorin nodded slowly.

"You have come here to meet your sister's son." Beorn noticed calmly. "The question is why did it take you so long to find him.

"I'm surprised with the news of having a nephew." Thorin admitted. "My sister went missing in 1999."

"I see." Beorn coldly noticed.

"May I ask, how did you meet her?" Thorin asked looking at the huge man curiously.

"I found her walking along a road a few miles from here. She was dragging the boy with her, and both needed a warm meal and a bath. Inviting them in I couldn't predict she would slip out after three days at my house, and leaving the boy behind." Beorn slowly explained how he ended up having the boy over at his house. "But you don't seem surprised to hear this story."

"It's not the first time she did a stunt like that." Thorin noticed coldly.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Beorn asked.

"She walked out in 1999 leaving me with her first born son. He was barely one year old at that time." Thorin explained.

"So Killian has an older brother?" The police officer asked.

"Yes, and I've already adopted him after my sister disappeared." Thorin informed him.

"What are your plans towards the boy?" Beorn asked sternly.

"I have no idea, I haven't met him yet." Thorin noticed coldly. "But if he truly is my family it would be best If I take him home."

"What if he refuses?" Beorn asked slowly, and Thorin just glared at him.

Soon they heard a knock on the door and the person who entered made Thorin draw a deep breath. He had the same hair as Thorin, and his sister's dark brown eyes. He was tall, slim and pale, and his posture immediately reminded him of his willowy sister. He was wearing baggy military clothes and his long hair was pulled back.

"Kili, I'd like you to meet Mr. Durin." Beorn told the boy without elaborating.

"Mr. Durin?" The boy repeated quietly.

"Yes, your mother's brother." Beorn explained without going into detail.

The boy eyed Thorin with fear in his eyes. Thorin immediately recognized the hesitation and uneasiness in the boy.

"Why did you come to get me after all those years?" The boy gently spoke after a moment.

"I got a call from the police department just three days ago, I had no idea about you." Thorin admitted straightforwardly.

The boy's eyes closed for a moment. "Did you come here to take me away?" He asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Yes, I intend to take you home." Thorin admitted. "Only if you want to, that is." He added after a moment. "Your brother would love to meet you."

"I have a brother?" The boy raised his eyes.

"Yes, his name is Fili, that's Philip. He's nearly four years older than you." Thorin told the boy.

"And where is home?" He asked after a moment glancing at Beorn.

"London, most of the time." Thorin informed him. "Although we do have a house in Erebor. It's much like the climate here, up in the Scottish mountains with forests and snow."

"Only a bit less cold and without bears." Beorn joked.

It was evident the boy tried to remain calm, but there was something in his vibrant eyes that Thorin immediately thought about his sister. She was busy body, never staying still, always wanting more and going further in her ventures to find more excitement. He feared Fili would grow to be just like her, but it seems the energy and attention deficiency descended to her younger son. With three adults in the room the boy was struggling to remain calm, but Thorin could see the vividness demand fulfilling.

After a moment the boy looked up to him and Thorin could see the storm of emotions in those eyes, from fear to curiosity.

"It would be really nice if you decide to come and live with us." He told the boy feeling this was the right proposition to make.

The boy looked at Beorn with hesitation. "Will I be able to come back here?" He asked after a moment.

"Of course you will. You'll always be welcome at my home." The tall man spoke softly to the boy.

The boy looked back to Thorin. "I would like to meet my brother." He said simply.

"As soon as we deal with the formalities I will arrange a flight, I'll stay here for now and I would like to spend some time with you." He told the boy gently.

xxxxxx

"So what is he like?" Fili asked immediately after picking up the phone.

"He looks just like your mother." Thorin replied truthfully. "So I'm not going to prolong the process of adoption demanding DNA tests."

"When you are you both coming here?" Fili asked curiously.

"The first hearing in court will be on Monday. If everything goes fine we'll be able to leave for London by the end of next week." Thorin explained.

"What's he like?" Fili gently asked, and Thorin could hear the worry in his voice.

"He's like your mother, can't stand still in one spot. He's not doing great at school, and he's going to need some time to get used to us." Thorin slowly explained. "From what I heard from his foster parent, the boy has been through a lot. So don't expect everything to go just perfect as soon as he arrives. It's going to a long way dealing with his emotional problems and trauma of his childhood."

"What do you mean trauma?" Fili asked in a low voice.

"Your mother didn't treat him well. She was always focused on herself, and the boy was an unwanted obstacle." Thorin vaguely told his nephew. "I wish she would have sent me message years ago. He would have been better off with us than what she did to him."

"I'm really glad I had you uncle." Fili noticed. "And it scares me he didn't have anybody."

xxxxx

After the first few meeting Thorin slowly saw the real Kili, as everyone called him. The boy was hyperactive but uncertain of himself. He was a shy empathic version of his sister, without her self-confidence and selfishness. He didn't like school not because he wasn't intelligent, but because he didn't like conforming to rules. Slowly Thorin was realising just how intelligent the boy was, and in his head the comparison to the older brother Kili seems even wittier and smarter. Or maybe it was because Fili was generally reserved and shy, that a difference was visible. At the beginning the boy was trying to behave his best in the presence of his uncle, but slowly the true vivid boy was coming out. Thorin was worried that if the boy ever finds out about the money connected to the last name, he would walk onto the same path his mother did. Looking at the boy Thorin could only promise himself never to let that happen. Beorn was watching Thorin equally carefully as Thorin was watching the boy.

"You seem worried." He told the man one day.

"In a way I am." Thorin admitted.

"If you're hesitating to take him with you, you may as wall leave him here." Beorn noticed sternly.

"It's not that I don't want to take him with me." Thorin faced the man with seriousness in his voice. "He's just like her in every aspect. Hyperactive, witty, unable to focus on anything for a longer time. I'm worried I won't be able to raise him properly and that he will take the same path as she did." Thorin finally admitted.

"Everyone makes his own choices in life. I'm not sure what pushed her into the mistakes she made in her life, but I can tell you the boy has his heart in the right place. He might never get the grades you might expect him to get, he might be clumsy sometimes and break things. He might fight with you if he is forced to something. But he's a good kid." Beorn finally spoke. "That's why I decided to foster him, the social services insisted that someone else take him, but I managed to persuade them that this was the best option for the boy."

"Do you think going home with me is the best option for him now?" Thorin asked calmly, looking out of the window seeing Kili and the other boys play football on snow.

"I was surprised they managed to find you after such a long time. I was actually hoping they would never find anyone from his family. That boy is like a son to me." Beorn admitted.

"I will take good care of him." Thorin promised the man.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili felt overwhelmed with the perspective of travelling with his newly met uncle. All his life he lived with the idea he had no one left in the world. His mother never talked anything about her family so he had assumed they had no relatives. Looking back at the past he could only feel anger and anxiety, if only he had known there was someone to turn to, he would have left his mother and asked for help. He remembered the feeling of hunger, the feeling of coldness and rejection. He remembered all those bad words he heard from his mother about how much she hated him and hated that he existed. He remembered the constant travelling, and he also remembered the one time they stayed longer. In his dreams he would see the same elaborate expensive house, and he would hear those screams. He would hear his screams, he would feel the pain. He had to fight desperately not to remember those moments ever again.

Being left at Beorn's house was the best thing his mother ever did for him. He loved Beorn as a father, and he respected him. Meeting his uncle was a new wave of anxiety in his life. The man was cold and distant. Always dressed officially in a style Kili had only seen on TV in those stiff business type programs. On one hand the man was very cold, but on the other he would never criticise him and when he asked a question Kili had the feeling he really was listening to the answer. Kili asked some questions about his brother, and he tried to swallow the idea that there was another boy out there also hurt by his mother. For the first time in his life he felt he wasn't alone. The notion of having a brother was like finding a lost piece of his soul. Deep inside he was anxious to meet him, but he was hoping they would become friends. He was hoping that for the first time in his life the aching in his heart would finally stop.

He breathed in deeply as Beorn and his friend the police officer were seeing him off at the airport. Following Thorin into the airport he felt more scared than ever. He kept repeating that this man was very good to him so far, and he could only hope that would last.

The first shock came when they got onto Thorin's private jet. Kili watched the beautiful machine with wide eyes, and as the settled into their seats he could not help but wonder about the cost of such a whim. Thorin felt comfortable in such luxury. Kili just glanced at him to make sure what was expected of him, and tried to calm down.

They didn't talk much during the flight, Kili's stomach was in his throat due to stress so he just replied when needed. He felt Thorin's observe gaze on him all the time, and because of it he couldn't ease down.

"You have nothing to fear." Thorin finally told him. "I know this yet another big change in your life, but nothing bad will happen to you under my care."

"I know." The boy softly replied and tried to focus on keeping his dinner down.

"You're so much like her." Thorin suddenly told him, and for the first time he saw the boy look up at him in anger. The rage in those brown eyes was like a wild fire.

"I don't want to be anything like her." The way he spoke was full of so much despise and emotions that Thorin just held the boy's strong gaze.

For the first time Kili saw the man smirk with an all knowing smile. "I'm glad you say so." He told the boy. "She had many faults, and she made tones of mistakes. I don't wish for neither you nor Fili to go through the same things she did."

As they were leaving the plane Kili observed his uncle being treated with utmost respect at the airport. Everyone there clearly knew who he was, and their servitude made Kili even more worried. He slowly got the idea his uncle was someone important and affluent, but this was a bit too much for him. It reminded him the over bearing atmosphere of that home. The memory of always having your head down and the servitude made him even sicker to the stomach. The focused on reality. Walking down towards the exit he noticed his uncle look around carefully as if expecting someone.

Suddenly the solemn man smiled and yelled "Fili!" And Kili's stomach did another twist. He knew he was going to meet his brother soon, but he was hoping he had at least a bit more time to get ready. And as his uncle pulled a short blond man into his arms and greeted him warmly, Kili did the only thing he could that is he ran towards the bathroom.

Fili looked around worried hoping to finally see the person he and Thorin talked about on the phone so much.

"He hasn't been feeling well all flight. Let's just give him some time." Thorin eased the boy a bit, trying to hide his own worries. "Stay with the luggage." He told Fili and went into the direction Kili ran off to.

He wasn't surprised to find the boy in the bathroom, looking even paler than normal and extremely ashamed.

"Take your time." He told the boy calmly, trying to make him feel safe.

"I'm sorry." Kili told him washing his face.

"I know it's a bit too much for one day." Thorin admitted. "Not every day your life changes direction rapidly."

"I made a fool of myself." The boy spoke bitterly.

"You're thinking too much about it." Thorin gently told him. "There is nothing to fear."

"But there is." Kili replied. "I have no idea what to expect."

"You're going home." Thorin replied in a calm voice. "Expect lots of kindness and warmth. Good food and a comfortable room. An overworked uncle and a calm brother."

Kili looked up to him. "I'm so ashamed."

"Don't think about it." Thorin told the shaking boy. "Everything is going to be just fine. Let's just go and meet him, he's a really nice calm person. Nothing like your mother."

Those last words made Kili's eyes shine a bit. And he slowly composed himself and approached his uncle.

"Let's go." He whispered in a trembling voice.

Thorin just smiled at him and gently guided him out of the bathroom. As they approached Fili waiting with the luggage, Kili could only think about how handsome the boy sitting on their luggage was. Fili was looking the other direction listening to some music on his phone. Kili could have a moment to compose himself and observe the blond teenager. He was so different from Kili and Thorin. He looked nothing like them. His hair was different, very light blond. He was short like uncle Thorin, a bit shorter than Kili. Kili could only admire the fashionable clothes perfectly fitting the blond. He immediately noticed the muscles, perfectly cut hair and first signs of a beard. He swallowed hard, as Thorin gently touched the blonde's arm making him jump a bit.

"Hey, I was getting worried." The blond gasped and pulled his earphones out.

"Fili!" He extended his arm towards the slightly taller younger brother.

"Kili." Came a shy hesitant response as Kili gently shook his hand.

"Let's get going. I'm hungry." Thorin told them and pulled the trolley towards the parking lot.

Kili watched them approach a new SUV car, and pack the luggage inside the back of the car. He helped them and climbed into the back seat.

"So do you want to go home first and order something, or do you want to stop by a restaurant on the way." Fili asked Thorin as he was starting the car.

"Order something home." Thorin replied swiftly thinking about Kili in the back seat being unusually quiet.

"Fine whatever, what do you feel like eating?" Fili asked swiftly.

"Pizza." Thorin replied and turned towards Kili. "What kind of pizza do you like best?" He asked the silent boy.

"Whatever is fine." Came a shy response.

Thorin knew that wasn't necessarily true but decided not to push the boy. He reached for his mobile and called their favourite pizza house and ordered three different types of pizza just to be on the safe side.

Kili looked at the house with wide open eyes. He had never seen a place like this, the house was enormous. There was a nice front yard and a driveway. On the right there was a big garage. He watched as his uncle and brother unpacked the car and he swiftly moved to grab at least part of the bags. He would do anything not to seem useless.

Thorin guided him into the house, the man seemed a bit worried the boy wasn't speaking, but decided to give him some time.

Kili watched the marble floors, wooden furniture, elaborate ornaments and everything in the house with fear in his eyes. This was unknown territory. He had no idea what they expected from him. Thorin showed him into a nice bedroom, and told him to come down soon for dinner.

Kili slowly took in the bedroom, and breathed in deeply finally being left alone for a moment. He was relived his brother wasn't insisting and overbearing, but he also felt a bit disappointed his brother didn't pay much attention to him.

He heard the doorbell ring, so he slowly composed himself and slowly walked down the stairs into the living room. The smell of fresh pizza filled his nose and he slowly headed in that direction.

Thorin was in the dining room setting some plates on the table and asked Kili to take anything he wanted.

It took Fili nearly ten more minutes to come down; he just smiled and without a word reached for a slice of pizza.

"So after dinner would you like a tour of the house?" He gently asked the younger boy, and he just saw a nod as a response.

"I'm going to the office tomorrow, but I'm taking some time off till the end of the week." Thorin told the boys. "I suggest you do the same Fili, we should spend some time together." The older man smiled.

"Skip school for nearly a week?" Fili smiled at his uncle, "That's something new."

"Maybe you could take Kili shopping tomorrow." Thorin suggested. "And then we could meet for lunch."

"Sound fine to me." Fili smiled. "Would you like that?" He turned to Kili with a smile and saw another anxious nod.

After eating Fili guided the younger boy into the other rooms on the ground floor, the boy wasn't saying anything, but Fili just chatted away about the house. He showed him the gym, the swimming pool, the library. He noticed the boy's eyes wander around nervously taking in all the things in the house. He was slightly disappointed the boy didn't speak in his presence, but decided to just continue showing him around. They walked around the garden, and later back into the house.

"Would you like some help unpacking?" Fili asked gently feeling the tense atmosphere around the boy.

"I'll manage." Came the shy response.

"I'll leave you to it then, rest a bit I'm sure you're tired after the long flight." Fili gently told him trying not to show disappointment and nervousness. This boy was a mystery to him; he had no idea how to read him. He seemed shy and reserved, but all uncle told him about the boy contradicted such a conclusion. He didn't say anything to him, but those deep gorgeous chocolate eyes were observing his every move. He was surprised how much the boy looked alike to both uncle Thorin and to their mother from the photos he saw. His hair was a bit long; his eyes had a nice deep shade of brown. To Fili's surprise the boy was already a bit taller than him, and considering his age it was probable he would still grow. He seemed much older than his age would suggest. His eyes were serious, and despite the anxiety and fear clearly visible, Fili could see the intelligence shine in them.

Fili went to sleep feeling some kind of emptiness. He was expecting a lot from meeting his brother and although the boy didn't want to talk to him he felt he wanted so much more from him. Those deep brown eyes were drawing him in, he admired the slim figure and he couldn't help but feel attracted to the younger boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly he was awoken by a strange noise. He tried to focus on what was going on, but then he realised the noise came from his brother's room. He slowly got up and gently walked up to the door of the neighbouring room.

Kili was asleep, but he was tossing and turning in the bed. The noises he was making were muffled, something between a sob and a cry of pain. Fili hesitantly walked up to the bed, and gently touched his brother's arm. Kili didn't wake up; instead he squirmed as if in pain and whispered "Please no more..." Fili's heart sank hearing those deep words; he gently sat on the bed and pulled his brother into an embrace.

At first Kili froze feeling someone touch him, but the gentle words whispered to him made him ease a bit. Slowly the dark memory from his childhood went away, and he blinked feeling awake. For a moment he had no idea where he was or who was hugging him. Then it all hit him, he was in his uncle's house in London. And as he gazed to the person holding him he could only breathe in relief that the person next to him was his older brother. He looked into those deep blue worried eyes, and suddenly he felt safe. Safer than ever. He gently snuggled into the arm of the blond, not wanting to look into his eyes and let him analyze the feelings he was feeling. Kili was surprised with the volume of emotions in his heart; this person in his bed was causing his heart to jump wildly. He couldn't stop thinking about how handsome his brother was. His brother was so much more than he wanted him to be.

Fili gently moved a tress of hair from Kili's forehead. He felt him slowly relax in the embrace. He did not say a thing, but he did not protest to the embrace. Thorin had mentioned the boy went through difficult experiences, but what Fili just saw was much more than just difficult experiences. The boy was welcoming his embrace and touch, so Fili shifted a bit and lay down next to him and pulled him closer. Soon he felt the body next to him relax and snuggling into his warm brother he fell asleep.

Kili awoke slightly surprised to feel so warm and comfortable. The idea in his head that he was safe was a new emotion. He focused on the feel of the strong male arms surrounding him. He looked up to Fili who was still sleeping peacefully. He wondered about why he stayed with him. He could have gone back to his bed when Kili had fallen asleep again last night. But he stayed, he cared enough to stay. He watched the man's handsome features, the short trimmed beard, and the soft blond hair. All the emotions stirring in him were not those of a brother. He felt like touching those beautiful soft lips with his own, he felt like touching his hair to feel if it was as soft as it looked like. He had always wondered what it felt to kiss someone, to feel someone's body next to his. He always felt boys were his thing, but the wave of emotions he felt meeting his own brother blew him off his feet. He couldn't speak to him, anytime he wanted to say something his stomach would come up his throat. He wanted him so badly; he wanted him to notice him, to pay attention to him. He was trilled his brother showed him around the house, and kept talking to him despite Kili not responding much.

"Ready for a busy day?" Fili gently asked him still having his eyes closed. He instinctively pulled the person next to him closer.

"What exactly are you planning?" Kili asked unsure of himself.

"What would you like?" Fili replied with a smile.

"I'm not sure." Kili replied shyly.

"I was thinking of hitting the shops, maybe you would like to go to the hairdresser?" Fili gently suggested.

"You don't like my hair?" Kili whispered in a terrified voice.

"No, I like it long, but you could use a bit of trimming." He told the boy softly. "I always wanted to have it long, but I have no patience in growing it long."

"It's not about patience; it's more about lack of time and cash to take care of it." Kili finally said his first full sentence towards his brother.

"You're never going to need to worry about cash anymore." Fili gently told him. "But I can't guarantee you'll have lots of time. Uncle will probably sign you up for school."

"I hate school." Kili whispered. "And school hates me."

"He'll probably sign you up to my school, so I'll keep an eye on you." Fili assured him. "It's a good private school, and it's not like you'll get stuck in a big class. Most students there study according to an individual programme."

"So the programme is accustomed to the student?" Kili asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's more or less tailored to fit the needs of the student." Fili admitted. "So let's get going, we're supposed to meet Thorin for lunch at one p.m. so we have like three hours for shopping." He gently got up and sat up in bed. He looked down to his brother still wrapped in the cover. He had to fight with the urge to pull him closer and kiss those lips. He was attracted physically to his own brother. The idea scared him a bit, but what made him freeze was the idea that this boy was barely fourteen and probably unaware of the feelings he was causing. He was his brother, he had to make him feel safe, and molesting him was not on the list of things he should do.

He swiftly got out of bed. "I'll meet you downstairs in twenty." He rushed out of the bedroom hoping his brother won't notice his hard on and his lustful eyes. Fili breathed in deeply shutting the door to his room. He headed towards the bathroom with only one idea in his head, to pull down his underwear and to relive himself. He knew he had to do something about this before seeing him again.

Kili was surprised his brother left him so quickly, but relived at the same time. His guilty little secret was painfully throbbing thinking about the arms that were around him just minutes ago. He quickly rushed under the shower to wash away the pre cum he could feel on his groin. In just several swift moves he squirmed feeling himself cum onto his hand. And he felt really guilty his last though was of his newly acquainted brother.

As soon as he went downstairs he smelt coffee, as soon as he reached the kitchen he saw Fili preparing some sandwiches. He sat down without a word, still feeling very guilty because of his feelings and what he did just minutes ago. Fili did not elaborate on the silence as well; he just placed a coffee and a plate in front of him.

"So let's start from shopping and then the hairdresser?" Fili gently asked as they were finishing.

"Sounds fine." Kili replied slowly.

"Are all of your clothes the same style?" Fili asked gently, and Kili just nodded.

"Will you let me chose some clothes for you?" Fili gently asked seeing some kind of anxiety in the boy's eyes.

"I don't want to be a bother." Kili finally told him.

"I have nothing better to do." Fili gently replied trying to ease the anxiety the boy was showing. "And I want to spend some time with you."

"Really?" Kili asked, and Fili could see some warmth appear in those illusive brown eyes.

"Really. So let's get going." Fili grabbed his car keys and urged Kili to get his coat.

Two hours later they were packing countless bags into the car. Kili had lots of fun trying all the clothes Fili was pushing at him. Later they had a huge fight about the cost, but Fili told him brutally to stop thinking about it and pulled him into more shops. They bought everything Fili could think of, starting from underwear, to a beautiful black leather jacket and many more fancy things. Kili had a huge problems dealing with the amount of money Fili spent on him, in his head he was adding up all the sums together, calculating the dollar value and with every next shop his heart was beating wildly. But Fili was equally stubborn and ignored any protests and kept buying more things. Later when they finished packing everything into the car, he pulled Kili towards the hairdresser.

Radagast was pure crazy lunatic, but he was a phenomenal hairdresser. Seeing Fili come in he immediately called his assistant to finish the current client and greeted Fili warmly. When Fili explained he brought Kili in for a haircut, Radagast smiled at the beautiful long chocolate hair.

Kili was terrified seeing the amount of hair being cut, but when the crazy man finally finished he was surprised to see he still had some hair left on his head. His brown locks were neatly trimmed to frame his face. He looked so much different to what he usually looked like, and now he looked even more alike to Thorin. He did not mind the change; somehow it made him feel safe. Fili's reaction was all he wanted, he saw those blue eyes look at him with surprise, and then he saw a radiant smile and those eyes became very warm and friendly.

"We've got fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant, so let's hurry." Fili encouraged Kili to change his clothes in the restroom and soon they left towards the restaurant where they were supposed to meet up with Thorin.

Thorin was really surprised with the change; Kili looked great with the new haircut and the new clothes. He looked much older than he was, and his serious deep eyes showed lots of life experience. They ate chatting carefully with each other, Kili complained about Fili spending too much money on him, and Thorin just smiled and replied it was just a small sum. Fili just looked up to Kili reciting the sums of money he had spent and giving the full amount of money spend on him that day. Thorin just replied that as long as they don't spend ten thousand times as much he's fine with any shopping. Kili just gulped hearing that, and went passive again. Fili immediately sensed the anxiety kick in again, but just let Kili compose himself.

"So apart from precisely counting all the bills, did you have a good time?" Thorin asked just before he left.

"Yes." Kili gently replied.

"Good, so why don't you both drop by the school in the afternoon. I've called in the headmaster and explained the issues with school, so instead of going according to standard programme they're going to try to meet your talents." Thorin informed them. "But that means they need to test you first."

"I hate tests." Kili quietly replied.

"I know you do. But it's just a first step, and no matter if you do well or terribly we're both going to support you." Thorin told him in a calm voice observing the boy's worrisome reactions.

"I'll try." Kili replied with tears in his eyes.

"That's good enough for me." Thorin gently patted him on the arm and said his goodbyes.

"My school is not that bad." Fili gently told him. "The headmaster Gandalf is really cool; he's a bit crazy just like Radagast. In fact I think they're close friends." Kili blinked at that information thinking about what kind of headmaster would be friends with a crazy hairdresser.

"As I've already told you most students go according to individual programmes, so nobody will treat you any differently. I'm not that perfect myself, so they just focused on what I'm best at." Fili admitted after a while.

"What are you best at?" Kili asked quietly, so quiet that Fili almost missed the question.

"Maths. I'm also pretty good at languages and I'm a member of rhetorical club. But I'm hopeless at any type of art stuff, or literature." Fili gasped thinking about those two.

"I like art." Kili admitted.

"Really?" Fili smiled. "I wish I could do that, but I'm simply hopeless. What else are you good at?"

"Sports probably." Kili replied hesitantly.

"What kind of sports?" Fili continued asking feeling the need to find out more.

"Most sports. But I love archery and shooting." Kili admitted.

"Those are not typical sports in our school, but I think we do have an archery section." Fili explained and he could see Kili's eyes go bright at that perspective. "I've been training fencing."

"Fencing?" Kili asked surprised.

"It's a family tradition." Fili replied softly. "But I like MMA better."

Kili's eyes lit up a bit. "Are you good?"

"Not the best. Uncle is really good at that." Fili told him and saw those gorgeous brown eyes go even wider.

"Is it difficult?" Kili asked worried.

"It takes some training, but I can teach you the basics if you'd like." Fili suddenly proposed. He saw Kili's eyes go deep and warm, and received a nod as a response.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive to school was in traffic so they both listened to music on the way, and Fili was surprised that Kili would choose the same songs he liked best. As they were arriving at the majestic old building Fili noticed Kili go very pale and very silent. He was slowly realizing how fragile the boy was, and he couldn't help but wonder what kind of traumatic events would make a person so prone to stress.

Contrary to what he predicted entering the school and going to the headmaster nobody really paid any attention to them. Some students waved at him, but no one stopped him to talk.

"So this is the younger Durin!" Gandalf smiled widely seeing both boys come into the office. "I've heard a lot about you from your uncle so not to cause you any more stress than necessary could you please sit down and take a look at those tests and later we're going to sit down and just talk." He smiled at the student warmly. "Fili, I think Mrs. Frombork is free at the moment, so why don't you go and practise your German while Kili takes his tests, and come back let's say in an hour and a half."

"If you need anything I'll be just down the hall." He told Kili reassuringly and hesitantly walked out.

Kili was really hesitant but after a moment he collected himself enough to get started with the papers.

"Hey Fili!" Aragorn one of Fili's best friends stopped him at the corridor. "Who's that kid?" He asked curiously.

"My younger brother." Fili admitted hesitantly.

"He doesn't look anything like you, but he does seem alike to your uncle." Aragorn noticed.

"Yeah, I'm the odd one in the mix." Fili admitted shyly.

"I wouldn't want to be nosy, but why haven't I seen him before?" Aragorn asked.

"It's kind of complicated."Fili admitted. "He lived with mom, and now uncle has taken custody over him."

"Your mom?" Aragon seemed even more puzzled. "But I thought your mom disappeared ages ago. I suggest you get your story straight with your uncle, because people will start asking bizarre questions."

"Thank for the advice." Fili admitted. "Will you please keep this between us?"

"What are friends for?" Aragorn replied with a smile.

Fili later spent an hour talking with Mrs. Frombork, he was good in German so it was just a regular conversation about modern affairs, and not a typical lesson.

When he came back to the headmaster's office he decided to wait on the armchair in front of the office and play on his phone. He knew Kili had problems with conversations, so his presence might cause the boy to shut down again.

He heard a muffled conversation from behind the door, so he decided to just patiently sit out. After a longer while the headmaster peaked into the corridor and asked him to join them.

"I'll arrange a schedule for Kili starting next Monday." Gandalf told him. "I suppose you're not coming to school till the end of the week Fili?"

"Yes, uncle decided it would be best if we spend some time together." Fili admitted.

"Good, I bet that's the best option." Gandalf told the boy. "I trust you will take care of Kili on the school premises and possibly with some schoolwork?"

"Of course, I'll do anything to help him." Fili answered with a smile.

"You might regret that promise later." Kili mumbled barely audibly.

"Don't be so pessimistic Kili! You'll fit in just fine." Gandalf encouraged the boy warmly.

"Can we go home, or is there anything else we need to discuss?" Fili asked seeing Kili really pale and nervous.

"You may go. I'll e-mail the schedule on your e-mail by Friday." Gandalf replied and both boys said their goodbyes.

"Let's go!" Fili gently pushed Kili out of the office, scared the boy with faint or throw up again.

As soon as they made the way out, Kili's face went back to normal. Although he did became even more quiet than normal.

"Talk to me." Fili asked quietly as they got into the car.

Kili played with his fingers and refused to look at Fili.

"What kind of tests did they give you?" Fili gently tried again, trying to focus on the road.

Kili clenched his fists and remained silent.

They didn't talk at all, all the way, as soon as they drove into the drive way Fili had decided he had enough. He reached and grabbed Kili's hands and forced him to look at him.

"I don't understand why you don't want to talk to me." Fili told him. "But I'm here for you, and I'll always be here."

Kili looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Fine, I'm letting you go." Fili gently released his hands and got out of the car.

After a few minutes Kili followed him into the house.

"I'm ordering some Indian food, would you like something?" Fili asked him from the kitchen, and Kili just nodded as an answer.

Kili went upstairs to his room and didn't even look back. Fili was really worried but decided to give him some space.

After less than half an hour he came upstairs to check on his brother. He found Kili on the bed. The boy was shaking and it was evident he had been crying. He looked up at Fili with eyes full of tears, and with such despair and agony that Fili's heart stopped for a second.

He didn't hesitate; he just walked up and pulled the boy into his arms embracing him tightly. It scared him the boy was in such pain, and he desperately needed to know he wasn't the reason for such a reaction.

"Talk to me please." He gently whispered to the boy holding him closely.

"I can't..." The boy mumbled.

"You can't what?" Fili insisted.

"I can't handle this!" Kili finally spoke up.

"Why not?" Fili insisted.

"I can't handle school! I can't handle living here! I can't handle you!" The boy sobbed holding onto him. "I'm a hopeless idiot! I don't belong here!"

"Why can't you handle me?" Fili gently whispered in shock. The boy looked up to him and his eyes were full of fear. He could see Fili was really worried, but he didn't notice any anger or impatience.

"I don't deserve a brother like you." Kili whispered. "I'm an imbecile! I don't deserve to be here."

"I have no idea about you deserving something or not deserving something, but I'm perfectly sure this is the right place for you to be." Fili gently replied. "It's your blood right to be here, and this is your home from now on. I don't think you're an idiot, nor that you don't deserve a brother like me. I'm not perfect you know." He told the boy calmly thinking about his problems dealing with his own emotions connected with the boy.

"You're perfect." The boy whispered as an answer.

"No, I'm not. I can be really selfish." Fili answered calmly. "I can get mad; I become stubborn about stupid things. I hate art."

"I don't deserve a brother like you. You're too good to be true." Kili answered in whisper. "You tolerate my mood swings, my crying, you're here for me even though I don't deserve to be here."

"You're just worried and insecure." Fili declined his words. "We won't ever ask you out, you're place is here with us."

"If I make mistakes like mom did, uncle will kick me out as he did with her." Kili whispered terrified.

"Did she say that he kicked her out?" Fili asked gently rubbing his back, and the boy just nodded.

"He would never do that. She ran away because uncle cut her from the money and sent her to rehab. He sent her to rehab when she was pregnant with me, but she hated him because of it. She left me and ran away. No one ever kicked her out." Fili explained slowly with pain in his voice.

"You were luckier than I was." Kili noticed immediately.

"Considering what happened to you, yes I can clearly see I was more lucky having uncle." Fili replied slowly. "Now you have not only uncle but also me. And I'm going to take care of you, no matter what you do or say."

Kili looked up to him, tears no longer pouring from his eyes. "I really don't deserve you."

"Well I guess we both deserve to eat something warm for dinner, so maybe we could go to the dining room?" Fili gently suggested.

Kili sat right next to him while eating the slightly cold dinner. "Do you often order food?" He asked a bit surprised.

"When uncle is out – yeah that's what I usually do." Fili replied. "Mrs. Cavenaugh comes in two times a week on Wednesdays and Saturdays and cleans the place; she usually cooks dinner then as well. But the other days I eat lunch at school and uncle at the office. Uncle often goes out for business dinners like tonight, so I had to manage on my own."

"Why don't you cook?" Kili asked after a moment.

"I can't." Fili admitted hesitantly. "Thorin sometimes cooks dinner, but not every week."

"Do you think I could cook dinner for us tomorrow?" Kili gently asked.

"You can cook?" Fili asked surprised, and the boy just blushed a bit and nodded.

"Fine, we'll go to the supermarket and do some shopping, and you can cook lunch or dinner." Fili told him reassuringly. "If you cook something edible I'm going to love you! I hate this takeout food."

"But this food is really good." Kili noticed surprised.

"Not if you eat it four times a week all year round." Fili noticed grimly.

"I get the idea." Kili smiled at him.

"You know what, after all these emotions I feel like a swim; would you care to join me?" Fili gently suggested.

Kili went a bit pale but he just couldn't refuse such a gentle request from his brother. So he just slowly nodded.

"Do you have a problem with swimming?" Fili immediately noticed the reaction.

"I'm not very good at it." Kili whispered.

"Are you scared of water?" Fili immediately asked the first thing that came to his mind. But the boy just shook his head and didn't say what his problem was. "I'll come and get you in ten so get ready!" Fili gently told him and rushed to his room.

When he came to Kili's room nearly fifteen minutes later the boy was sitting on his bed dressed in swimming trunks and a t-shirt. He didn't look enthusiastic at all, and the sight of his brother made him draw a breathe deeply. Fili immediately assumed it was stress, but in fact Kili was simply transfixed with the vision his brother presented. Fili with clothes on was dead gorgeous. Fili without clothes on was the hottest thing Kili had ever seen. His muscles were perfectly toned, clearly he trained a lot. He was buff and well-built. There was trail of soft blond chest hairs on his chest, and on the side Kili could see a part of a tattoo. He had never considered the fact that Fili, so calm and composed, would have a tattoo anywhere on his body, not to mention a huge tattoo on his back. He was beautiful, was the only though going on in Kili's head. The scale of Fili's beauty made Kili cringe and regret the idea of going to the swimming pool.

"Come on, let's go." Fili insisted and pulled out a towel from the wardrobe and threw it at Kili, and without even looking back he turned to leave the room. Kili gasped again seeing the whole tattoo. It was a dragon, going up Fili's arm and taking almost half of his back.

Kili hesitantly followed him, still unsure how to deal about the pool. He'd seen the pool on the tour, but he didn't particularly like swimming. But the real problem was undressing in front of anyone.

Kili just stood there and watched Fili confidently jump into the pool, and do two laps. Fili swam towards him and asked "Why don't you come in?" Kili could sense the eagerness in his voice. Feeling his eyes on him Kili slowly came up to the pool.

"Can I stay in my t-shirt?" Kili asked hesitantly and Fili just smiled and nodded. Kili approached the pool and sat on the edge just next to where his brother was standing waiting for him.

"Stop thinking!" Fili suddenly grabbed him and pulled him in. Kili yelped and wrapped his arm around his brother's neck.

"So are you scared or not?" Fili taunted him gently.

"I'm just not comfortable." Kili mumbled.

"Can you swim?" Fili asked gently rubbing his back.

"A bit." Kili answered.

"Let's make it more than a bit." Fili looked at his brother tentatively. Being this close was disturbing for him. Instead of ideas about teaching his brother how to swim, he liked the close proximity there were in. His whole body was aching to push the boy into the side of the pool and kiss those lips.

Unbeknown to him Kili was thinking about the same thing. Kili wasn't all that scared of water, but he loved being this close to Fili. He wanted to snuggle into his neck, and feeling his body under his fingers. Those muscles were firm and his skin was smooth. He looked up and caught his brother staring at him; they just looked into their eyes deeply. Fili was transfixed with the deep brown eyes of his brother. He liked looking at him, and was surprised the boy would look at him with so much warmth and emotion. He desperately wanted to kiss him, but he knew it was all wrong. He was too young and too much his brother.

"Hey! So how do you like the pool?" Thorin suddenly walked in the room, and Fili immediately looked away and slightly eased the embrace.

"We're fine!" Fili replied covering up the fact that Kili wasn't at all comfortable. "I'm going to teach Kili how to swim."

"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll join you both!" Thorin yelled as an answer and went to change his clothes.

Kili had a moment to compose himself before Thorin came back. He swiftly got out of Fili's arms and tested the depth of the water.

"Aren't you uncomfortable in that t-shirt?" Fili asked gently.

"A bit." Kili admitted.

"Why don't you take it off?" Fili asked curiously. "Don't be shy!" And before Kili could even react Fili grabbed him and in one move forced the t-shirt off him. What he saw made him gasp for breathe. Kili's stomach was gently covered with hairs and he could see the muscles, firm under his skin.

Fili just stared at him, thinking about how attractive the boy really was.

"What happened to your back?" A question from Thorin startled both of them. Kili just hung his head and blushed madly. Fili not understanding what Thorin had meant went around Kili to take a look at what his uncle was staring at.

Kili's back looked horrible. He had a huge scar going from his left arm towards the middle of his back. There were many smaller scars leading up his back. Some looked like burn marks, while others were similar to whip marks. Kili just yelped under their inquisitive stare and turned around so that they couldn't see it.

"Who did that to you?" Uncle Thorin got into the pool and swam closer to both boys. Kili just hung his head and didn't reply ignoring both of them.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of." Fili gently told him, knowing lack of self confidence was one of Kili's main problems.

"Did you mother do that?" Thorin asked perplexed with the scale of the boy's injuries. The boy just shook his head and kept looking away. Both men could easily see the tears gathering in his eyes.

"Tell me who did that!" Thorin firmly demanded, trying to remain calm. Hearing the insistence in his voice Kili just started trembling and it was evident he was on the verge of a break down. Fili seeing that the boy would attempt to run stood right behind him and gently starting rubbing his arms, signalling he would not let him go anywhere.

"My father..." The boy gasped after a longer moment.

"Your father?" Fili was surprised. "You actually know who your father was?"

"And you don't?" Kili was really surprised with the tone he heard in his brother's voice.

"We never found out who Fili's father was." Thorin confirmed what Fili had suggested. "Your mother was partying too much to remember all the men she slept with. Or she was too drunk or stoned to remember."

"I remember my father from my childhood, but I have no idea what his name was." Kili slowly explained. "We lived with him for a short time."

"What do you remember about him?" Thorin's eyes became narrow.

"He lived somewhere in Mexico. He was tall with dark hair and brown eyes. I think he was a drug dealer." Kili slowly told them. "We left that place when I was small. They used to fight a lot, and mom decided to leave."

"Do you know his name? Or at least the location?" Thorin asked firmly.

"I don't remember much, just the pain." Kili noticed.

"If I could get my hands on him I would skin him alive." Thorin said in a voice thick with emotion. "Beorn said the same thing." Kili noticed.

"The past is far away." Fili gently rubbed his arms, and took his brother into his arms. "You're safe here."

"This is your home. And you have no reason to hide your scars, we accept you the way you are." Thorin reassured the boy trying to ease the tension.

"I don't deserve to be here..." Kili suddenly broke down and began crying.

"I've already told you, it's your blood right to be here." Fili firmly reassured Kili. He hugged the boy tightly and stood patiently as the boy was crying his heart out on his strong arm.

"No one is ever going to hurt you, and if anyone tries I'll personally kill him." Fili told Kili decisively.

Kili looked up at him surprised. "Are you serious?" Kili asked still with tears.

"I'm dead serious." Fili replied.

"And if he fails, I'll finish the job." Thorin noticed. "We're a family with long fighting traditions, and we protect people close to us."

"I really don't deserve to be here." Kili whispered to them.

"Let us decide that for you." Thorin was firm and hugged both boys.

After some time in the pool both boy decided to go back to their rooms and rest for the night, and Thorin said he wanted to swim a bit more.


	5. Chapter 5

Kili felt a bit better after letting all the emotions come out. He was relived they knew about his past, but he was hoping they would have never found out. If people found out they always treated him differently. They pitied him, and he didn't want Fili and Thorin to be good for him because of pity.

As he was sitting on his bed, he kept thinking about how his bed seemed empty without his brother there. He wanted him there, but after all Fili did for him he had no idea how to ask him for anything more. So he just lay down quietly and sobbed himself to sleep, completely out of control of the emotions filling him.

Fili couldn't sleep, he felt empty. He needed much more, much more time with Kili, much more of Kili's attention, much more of him in his bed. His heart was going wild thinking about the pain his mother let the boy go through. He wanted to kill both her and the man who hit and hurt his brother. After some time he decided there was no chance he would go to sleep, so he got up and headed for the gym.

Hearing the muffled sobs from Kili's room he stopped dead in his tracks. He waited in front of the door for some time, but the desperate crying wouldn't stop. So he did the same thing, he walked in and forced the boy into his arms. He didn't want to be there, just being close to him was a huge temptation, and Fili was unsure if he could control his emotions. But Kili needed him, he needed him as a brother, and Fili was slowly dealing with the fact that being a brother is the only thing he could count on. As he held the boy and gently rubbed his back, Kili looked at him surprised and accepted the comfort.

"You're the best brother in the world." Kili gently murmured.

"No I'm not." Fili replied. "But I'm going to try to be the best brother just for you." Kili gently chuckled hearing that.

"You're a perfect brother." Kili whispered.

"I'm not so sure, but whatever you say so bro." Fili replied and pulled him into his warm embrace. "So no more crying, I'm here for you."

"I just can't handle this all." Kili's voice was shaking.

"You don't have to. Just take it as it is." Fili noticed.

"It's not that easy." Kili replied.

"It really is that easy. The past is behind you, you're safe now and I'm going to take care of you." Fili gently told him.

"Thank you." Kili gently looked up at him, his eyes full of adoration and warmth.

"You're welcome." Fili stared into those eyes feeling transfixed by the emotions clearly visible in his brother's eyes. "Try to sleep." He gently told Kili and closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillow. He knew if he drowned into those deep brown eyes, he would be exactly the opposite of what Kili needed. Kili needed safety, and finding out your own brother wants to fuck you, might ruin the perfect brother picture.

Kili was a bit disappointed Fili wanted to sleep, but he knew he could not count for his brother to share the same affection he had for him. He could not count for his brother to want to be with him, not like a brother but as a boyfriend. He desperately wanted him, but being inexperienced he decided it was better not to try anything. He had a feeling deep inside Fili would reject him both as a lover, and as a brother. Revealing his guilty dirty secret would ruin everything.

Being next to his brother was so warm and comforting, he soon dozed off in the strong arms of his beloved brother.

Thorin wanted to wake Fili up early to talk to him, but found his room and bed empty. After a longer moment he decided to check in Kili's bedroom, and to his surprise he found both boys snuggling together and holding on tightly to each other. He briefly crossed his brows looking at them, but decided to retreat for now and talk to Fili later.

Just after breakfast Thorin got a phone call from Gandalf and promised to stop by the school on his way to the office. He ate breakfast alone, thinking about the boys sleeping together peacefully. Kili made him really worried, his reactions were unpredictable and he was extremely fragile. Thorin was considering school and general wellbeing of this boy to be a bigger issue than anticipated. The boy needed help, and Thorin had no idea what kind of help. Maybe Gandalf was the right person to talk to.

Arriving at the school Thorin couldn't stop thinking about his stupid sister, what she made the boy suffer was unthinkable and slowly he was concluding the damage done to the boy was extreme.

Gandalf was waiting for him in the office and told him to sit down, as he was closing the door.

"I'm very glad Thorin you found the time to meet with me personally." Gandalf began speaking.

"I'll always find time for old friends and pressing issues like my youngest nephew." Thorin dully noticed. "How bad is he?"

"Oh boy, I wouldn't say bad. Different is a better word." Gandalf noticed enigmatically.

"And you're speaking in riddles again." Thorin noticed. "Just like in the good old days."

"I've known your father very well. And I know your family history including the sad facts connected with your sister." Gandalf spoke gently. "You've shielded Fili from her and her problems, but you didn't manage to save Kili. The boy has been through a lot of traumatic events, some of which we might never fully comprehend."

"I know already part of it, but you're right the boy is hesitant to talk about his past." Thorin admitted.

"All the information you gave me on the boy, the documents from his old school and foster family clearly suggest the boy has a form of ADD. However I've been thinking a lot about him. He shows signs which might indicate ADD, but I'm not convinced that is the real problem." Gandalf spoke confidently.

"ADD has a wide spectrum of symptoms, but the basic is attention deficiency, short focus periods and lack of ability to control body movement. He doesn't have the three most basic symptoms. He's slightly hyperactive, but he can focus and do a set task. He has problems which are unavoidable in huge schools and without specialist care, meaning no one had enough time to properly observe him and diagnose him accordingly. But providing the right guidance and care he might develop properly." Gandalf continued.

"So what's really wrong with him?" Thorin asked curiously.

"I think he's got a subtle version of FAS. It's a syndrome caused by overuse of alcohol or drugs during pregnancy, and he's got the classic symptoms." Gandalf finally told Thorin. "Don't get me wrong, it might influence his behaviour and his aptitude, but it didn't diminish his intellectual capabilities."

"Meaning?" Thorin asked.

"Meaning while doing the average knowledge test for his age group he received a low result, but I've also asked him to do a standard IQ test, and the result was astonishing." Gandalf specified.

"What do you mean astonishing?" Thorin was clearly surprised.

"Borderline genius." Gandalf specified. "His score was the highest I've ever seen. His aptitude in many fields is beyond that of a well educated adult. His main strength is mathematics and logics. He will probably always have problems with literature and reading as such. He will have problems with many other fields, but nothing stands in the way of him becoming a great lawyer, accountant or businessman like yourself."

"So it's again my sister's doing." Thorin gasped feeling a huge burden fall onto his shoulders.

"You can't blame yourself for what she did. You took care of her at your best ability and you couldn't prevent what happened." Gandalf assured him.

"So what can we do to help the boy?" Thorin focused on reality and tried to push the past behind him.

"Most people have no idea about FAS, so a standard psychologist won't help. I only know about this syndrome due to a friend who specialized in this field." Gandalf began speaking. "Bilbo was a PhD student specializing in FAS, however several years ago he changed his career to writing, and he stopped his medical practise. He said meeting so many kids he could never help enough broke his heart."

"So is there anybody else we could turn to?" Thorin insisted. "Money will not be an issue here."

"The only person I truly believe can help is Bilbo, and he doesn't care about money. But he does have a dept with me." Gandalf smiled. "I'll visit him tonight and talk him into it."

"And that will make me in your dept." Thorin immediately noticed.

"Not quite. I'll consider helping this boy the final pay off I have towards your family. I wouldn't have funded this school without your father's help. I should have helped you more with Dis when she started going astray. I have many regrets and this is my way of setting the score even." Gandalf summed up firmly.

"To make things even easier, Bilbo lives just three houses away from you and his nephew is a student here at my school, so you may call it luck but I think it's more like destiny." Gandalf noticed with a smile.

"I'm going to expect your phone call about this psychologist, and if he disagrees please give me a name of another person I could contact." Thorin asked calmly.

Thorin returned home with a heavy heart. He knew he made many mistakes in the past and he should have stopped Dis when she was younger. He should have been more effective as a brother, and he should have been able to save Kili from what happened to him because of her immaturity and addiction.

He noticed Fili's car in the driveway, and when he came in there was nice smell coming from the kitchen. He approached and to his shock he saw the youngest cook dinner, while Fili was sitting at the kitchen table chopping vegetable according to Kili's instructions.

"Hey you're just in time for lunch!" Fili told Thorin with a huge smile.

"Smells great Kili!" Thorin smiled at the shy boy running around the kitchen clearly focused on preparing something delicious. "Fili I need your help for a minute." Thorin asked the older boy.

He guided him outside into the garden.

"So what do you need help with?" Fili asked.

"We need to talk about Kili." Thorin informed him.

"Did you talk to Gandalf?" Fili immediately asked.

"Yes, I have and he suspects that Kili doesn't have ADD, but instead he has a rare syndrome called FAS." Thorin told him straightforward.

"What's that?" Fili asked suspired.

"It's a syndrome caused by alcohol drank during pregnancy. Gandalf is going to arrange a meeting with a specialist for Kili, but the situation isn't hopeless. He said that Kili's case is not so severe, but that doesn't mean we're not going to have any problems with him." Thorin began explaining. "According to Gandalf the mood swings, the difficulty with dealing with emotions are all classical symptoms of FAS, and they might never subside. They might also escalate into depression, aggression or inclination to addictions."

"So the way he is, it's not his fault." Fili noticed.

"He's really trying hard, especially after he met you." Thorin told him. "In Alaska he wasn't as calm as he is now, it might be the stress of changing location, but also it might be your influence."

"I think he's very scared of rejection." Fili immediately noticed.

"I agree." Thorin admitted. "He's trying really hard, so I hope I can count on you. He needs all the support we both can give him."

"Of course I will help, he's my only brother." Fili replied firmly.

"I'm scared I'm asking a lot from you, you're young yourself, but you have a very good influence on him." Thorin told the boy. "I'm just worried about one thing."

"What is that uncle?" Fili asked suddenly worried.

"Why were you sleeping together tonight?" Thorin asked the one question Fili wasn't expecting.

"He cries at night." Fili told him. "I've been with him from the first day, when I'm there he calms down and goes to sleep."

"Just makes sure that stays between just the three of us. And don't make it a habit." Thorin looked at his nephew firmly.

"I'll be there only if he needs me." Fili replied truthfully. Deep inside he knew he would break that rule if Kili needed him. Somehow pleasing Kili was higher on the list than angering Thorin.

"Let's go back inside." Thorin told him and went back into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

As they were approaching the kitchen the delicious smell was filling the air. Kili was just setting the table in the dining room, as if this was a natural everyday rhythm of things.

"I'm hungry!" Thorin announced as he grabbed his spoon and began eating the dish prepared by Kili.

"What is this?" Fili asked suspiciously looking at the soup.

"It's ramen." Kili replied quietly. He watched them analyze the dish and with a trembling heart waited for their verdict.

"It's a type of Japanese soup." Thorin informed him. "I always have it in Tokyo, one of my favourites."

"I'll give it a go." Fili suspiciously took a first sip, not to disappoint his new family member not for the sheer will to eat the liquid. "It's probably the best soup I've ever eaten." Fili finally admitted, and was rewarded with a huge smile from the cook.

"It's as good as any ramen in Tokyo." Thorin added to the compliment. "Where did you learn to cook it?"

"From a cookbook." Kili admitted, and saw the surprised glare from both Thorin and Fili.

"Well if you can make something as good as this just from a cookbook, then you really are a genius." Thorin added with a smile.

"It's nothing special..." Kili added not realizing they were honestly complementing the dish.

"Ok, then tomorrow cook us something special." Fili smirked at him, and to his surprise Kili replied with a smirk. "You're going to have to go shopping again."

"Anytime bro, as long as I don't have to cook." Fili joked back.

"Last time he nearly burnt the house down." Thorin whispered to Kili, and he noticed his eyes go wide in amusement.

"I didn't burn the house down uncle!" Fili gasped and stared at Thorin menacingly.

"Nearly, makes the difference." Thorin joked. "He was trying to make pancakes, and he forgot to pour the dough onto the frying pan, and the oil started burning."

"So he poured water on it?" Kili asked with a smirk.

"Yeah they kitchen nearly exploded." Thorin laughed and Kili. "So since then he's only allowed to makes sandwiches and use the fridge."

"Don't worry I'll be doing the cooking from now on, so you won't be hungry." Kili smiled at Fili warmly and without his normal restraint. Fili immediately noticed the difference, the light atmosphere and joking make Kili relax enough to show his real self, without the stress and tension and insecurity.

"So what else do you like cooking?" Fili asked with hope in his eyes.

"Lots of things. I love cooking Italian stuff like pizza and pastas; I'm good at Chinese as well." Kili replied with a smile.

"Carbonara?" Fili asked with hope in his voice.

"Yup, and Bolognese, Napolitano, and I've also learnt a tuna pasta from one book." Kili continued to please his brother's food gourmand.

"Careful there Fili, you'll have to spend twice as much time training and in the gym to lose all those calories." Thorin joked.

"Like he needs to worry about that." Kili noticed wittingly.

"He does. One day I'll pull out the old albums, he used to a cute little cherub." Thorin joked making Fili blush wildly. "He was a cute little plump angel with those golden locks of his. He would have his hair as long as you now and it would curl and create those funny locks like little girls sometimes have." Kili watched Fili with wide eyes taking in all the unexpected information, and he observed with amusement as Fili was mumbling about how uncle was evil to remind him that.

"I'd really like to see that." Kili noticed trying to imagine his perfect handsome brother with golden locks.

"I'll burn all those fucking albums!" Fili had enough and got up and left the room.

"He hates when people joke about him." Thorin told the startled Kili. "And he really hates those photos." Thorin giggled, but Kili looked worried at the door where Fili disappeared.

"You like Fili, don't you?" Thorin asked after a while, when it became evident Fili was not coming back soon.

"He's the best brother I could have ever dreamt of." Kili replied truthfully.

"He's not without faults, so when he does a scene like today just ignore it. He calms down as quickly as he explodes." Thorin explained glad that Kili wasn't hiding back in his shell. "You're really welcome here." He told him reassuringly. "And looking at you I wish you would have come here sooner."

"I wish so too." Kili replied slowly feeling his uncle wanted to hear a reaction.

"We're family, and I feel like I've known you all your life and that it's natural that you are here with us." Thorin added. "I hope this will feel like home for you."

"Maybe one day..." Kili replied, excused himself and rushed upstairs.

He hesitantly approached Fili's bedroom. He only had a short view of the room during the tour and he wasn't sure Fili wanted to see him. He stood there for a longer time, when the door suddenly opened and he had to grab onto the person coming out of the room not to fall down.

"What are you doing here?" Fili asked him, his voice still a bit irritated.

"Are you mad at me?" Kili asked his voice trembling again.

Fili just glared at him and took a deep breath. "Not really. I'm mad at uncle for telling you those embarrassing things." He admitted after a moment. He could feel his brother's fingers on his arm and back, and the sensation was burning his skin.

"Would you like to go running with me?" Fili proposed. "It always calms me down." Kili just nodded and swiftly went to his bedroom to change his clothes. Fili just stood there thinking about the feeling the touch of his own brother caused in him, and he was terrified. Living together was going to be living hell, if just a look or a simple innocent touch was going to turn him on like that. He was just seconds away from leaning into his own brother and kissing him, and he deeply regretted not doing it.

When Kili showed up dressed and ready Fili guided him out of the house, first they did a lap around the house and then later around the neighbourhood. Fili wasn't surprised Kili was fit and in shape, he had already seen those muscles while swimming. He could easily keep up and after some time gently changed the pace for faster. They came home almost two hours later both not really tired but they decided it was enough for the first day.

"So will you be running with me?" Fili asked Kili with a smile which made the younger boy's heart jump.

"If I'm not going to bother you." Kili shyly noticed replying with a smile.

"You're never going to bother me." Fili added suddenly becoming serious. This boy was slowly becoming something more than a brother and the feeling of having him in Fili's life was exhilarating.

"Really?" The boy looked up to him with hope in his eyes and with a deeper feeling in them.

"Really." Fili answered. "I'm going to take a shower, come to my room in twenty minutes or so."

Kili looked at the now closed door and decided to take a shower as well.

He came to Fili's room nearly twenty minutes later, but he could still hear the water running in the bathroom, he felt unsure what to do but under the impulse he decided to sit down on Fili's sofa and wait for him. He wanted to be closer to him, and taking a look around his brother's room alone was a chance he wasn't going to miss.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Fili walked in wearing just a towel on his hips. He stood there surprised to see Kili for a moment but then he looked at the clock.

"Sorry I took so long." He told the boy, he could feel those eyes on him again but he could not decipher the emotion in them. It was like those brown eyes were drilling a hole in his soul, and he liked the feeling. He took too long in the shower, and he came out frustrated not finding a release, and now the reason for his sexual frustration was sitting on his sofa looking at him deeply. And Fili was just dressed in a towel.

"I'm sorry I came in without you here." Kili eyes suddenly became apologetic and stressed.

"You can come in here whenever you want, if I'm here or if I'm not." Fili told Kili firmly reassuring the boy his presence was wanted.

"Really?" The boy asked yet again.

"Of course." Fili replied trying to find some clothes in his wardrobe. "Give me a minute!" He rushed into the bathroom to get dressed.

Hearing the door close Kili finally took another breath. Seeing his brother yet again almost naked drove him crazy. His body was so perfect; he was so fit and muscular. Kili in comparison was too lean and he never had a chance to get that kind of muscle mass. He wanted to touch him, to rip that towel off him and touch his whole body. To kiss a trail down his chest and trace the tattoo with his fingers. The view of his own brother was giving him crazy ideas he never had before.

Fili came back wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but Kili still couldn't stop thinking about the sight of his brother half naked. Even with the t-shirt on his muscular arms were clearly visible. Fili sat down next to him and turned on the TV, he reached for the game console under the TV and handed Kili the controls.

"A race?" He suggested with a smile, and Kili just nodded still unable to breathe or speak normally in his presence.

Thorin came by nearly two hours later to find both boys playing and chatting about the game. He was glad they were bonding so fast, but something about it made him feel uneasy. As if there was something wrong about the way they were bonding. He was worried that if Kili got too attached to Fili, that it would cause Fili to be held back at home. He wanted Fili to go to university next year, and he feared separating the boys might have devastating consequences for Kili.

"I'm just finishing dinner, come down in ten minutes." He told the boys and received two smiles as an answer. "We'll be there." Fili answered for both of them, Kili as always went silent and passive.

When they came down there was a tasty smell in the hall, but the dining room was empty. "On the terrace!" Fili noticed and pulled Kili by the hand that direction. Somehow grabbing his hand felt so natural and right, he wished he could entwine his fingers with Kili's and hold him like that always.

"Roast chicken!" Fili smiled to Kili seeing the table. "My favourite!"

"Come on and sit down!" Thorin greeted them. They boys sat down and in front of their plates.

"I've had a call from Gandalf, we're going to meet the psychologist tonight just after dinner." Thorin informed them. "It's just three houses away, so I'll walk you there Kili."

"Do I really have to go?" Kili asked with fear in his voice.

"Gandalf insists. He said he agreed only because he owes Gandalf and he normally doesn't take patience anymore. He said it's more like a friendly help, than actual doctor patient relations. He's the best in the field." Thorin slowly explained.

"If he's a neighbour why haven't we met him before?" Fili notice immediately.

"Gandalf said Mr. Baggins focused on writing books and stopped working full time as a councillor. He now mostly stays at home and writes." Thorin explained.

"What does he write?" Kili surprisingly asked.

"I have no idea, why don't you ask him later tonight?" Thorin suggested. Kili just looked down back to his plate.


	7. Chapter 7

After dinner Thorin encouraged Kili to come with him. They walked onto the empty quiet street and towards a house with a huge beautiful front garden. The door was an unusually shade of green and over it was a sign "Bag End". Thorin rang the bell, and soon the door was opened by no other than Gandalf himself.

"I'm so glad to see you both, please come in." He greeted them, it was clear he felt at home in this house. They followed him into the living room, and as soon as they entered Gandalf introduced them to a short man. He had curly fair hair, and bluish eyes. He wasn't slim, but he wasn't fat either. He was over thirty, and by all means anyone could call him cute.

"Bilbo Baggins, this is Thorin Durin and young Kili."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Bilbo replied. "Although I doubt I can be of much help."

"Don't be shy Bilbo; you're just the right person for this task." Gandalf spoke confidently.

"If you insist." Bilbo finally murmured.

"Uncle I'm home!" Suddenly a joyful voice startled them.

"Ah dear Frodo, please join us!" Gandalf greeted the newcomer with enthusiasm.

"Headmaster Gandalf what a pleasure to see you yet again today." The short dark hair boy greeted the older man.

"The pleasure is all mine dear boy!" Gandalf smiled at the boy.

Kili carefully looked at the short dark haired boy, he was probably his age, and he had eyes similar to Fili's. And he seemed very friendly.

"Tea anyone?" Gandalf quickly ran towards the kitchen and brought in a kettle with hot water.

The host looked at the headmaster clearly irritated but he couldn't say a thing to the imposing older man.

"Dear Kili, I've arranged tryouts for you at the archery section on Saturday at 10 a.m., will you be able to come?" Gandalf asked politely.

"I would really like that." Kili glanced at his uncle.

"I'm going to be busy, but I'll ask Fili to drive you." Thorin was rewarded with a smile from the boy.

"From Monday Kili here is going to be going to our school, I hope you'll help him feel at home Frodo." Gandalf turned to the smaller boy.

"Are we going to be in the same class?" Frodo asked curiously, but the shy boy didn't answer.

"He's going to have an individual program, that's why I would like you to help him out." Gandalf gently informed the boy.

"Why of course, I'll show you around and introduce you to some of the nicer people around." Frodo smiled at the boy and tried to get a reaction, but to his consternation they boy was unusually withdrawn and silent.

"Frodo and Thorin - why don't we go to the garden, I've wanted to show you something interesting." Gandalf used a lame excuse to force Kili and Bilbo to stay alone.

"That old bugger." Bilbo murmured as he was left alone with the very silent and withdrawn boy. Kili glanced with a desperate look at Thorin but his uncle firmly glared at him to stay there. Bilbo's conscience seeing the boy's reaction kicked in. "Gandalf always gets what he wants, one way or another." He informed the boy dully.

"So it seems there is no option out neither for you nor for me, let's talk about what we're going to do." Bilbo began, still a bit worried with the apparent lack of reaction from the boy.

"Gandalf told me you lived in Alaska could you please tell me what's it like over there? I've always wanted to see it, but I've never had the chance." Bilbo gently asked, and hearing the apparent pleading in his voice the boy raised his head a bit and looked directly at him for the first time.

"It's very cold." The boy told him.

"How can you live all year round with so much snow?" Bilbo asked gently.

"You get used to it. It's like life has only one faze." Kili told him hesitantly. "But you can tell the time of year by the natural cycle in the forest."

"Archery is an unusual sport, how did you start training it?" Bilbo gently led the discussion happy the boy started speaking at all. When Gandalf called him and told him he just had to take this care Bilbo bluntly refused. Working many years with troublesome kids was a pain for him, and now being away from the office for several years he felt free. In the past he usually got too involved with his patients and would personally go through the same pain there were in. This boy was an enigma, Gandalf told him about the ADD papers sent from Alaska, but even fifteen minutes with this boy were enough for Bilbo to determine this was not ADD at all.

"My foster father Beorn was very good at it. He trained us all in archery and shooting." The boy slowly began explaining.

"What else did he teach you?" Bilbo asked honestly interested.

"I'm good at tracking animals, and I've done some bear watching." Kili admitted. "Beorn doesn't like hunting because he's a national park ranger, so we would just track the animals, take photos and observe them."

"I've never met anyone who could do that." Bilbo noticed with a smile. "Can you tell me more about it?" He asked pleadingly and to his surprise the boy did as asked.

"You look like you want to ask me something?" Bilbo gently asked as they boy finished talking about tracking bears.

"I've been wondering." Kili spoke slowly.

"About what?" Bilbo inquired.

"Gandalf said you stay home and write. I was wondering what do you write?" Kili finally spoke the question out loud.

"Well most people who know me personally don't know my pen name, but since you already told me you dislike reading, I might as well read a fragment just for you." Bilbo told the boy with anxiety in his voice.

"So nobody read your books?" Kili asked.

"Not really, they are published so many people have read them, but few people know that it was me who wrote them." Bilbo explained.

"Are you scared your friends will criticize your books?"Kili immediately caught the reason why Bilbo never told anyone his penname.

"You really are smart." Bilbo commented. "Yes, I fear criticism and comments." He approached a bookshelf and took a book from it. He opened it and chose his favourite chapter and began reading.

"Dawn comes like sunlight in the everlasting darkness..." His voice echoed in the room as he was reading out loud and the boy was listening to him silently.

After nearly of twenty minutes the chapter was over and Bilbo lifted his head to look at the boy. Kili had tears in his eyes and some kind of pleasing.

"Tell me was it that bad?" Bilbo asked scared.

"It was beautiful..." Kili whispered.

"But what's wrong?" Bilbo gently asked.

"I wish I had a piece of paper and a pencil to draw that I saw while listening to your story..." The boy looked at him deeply and demandingly.

"Well let's make this our secret then, you keep my books to yourself and I'll keep your drawing to yourself." Bilbo approached his desk and pulled out several clear sheets of paper and a pencil case.

"I'll get something to drink, and a snack, I'll be right back." Bilbo told the boy, but he wasn't listening his hands were already gliding over the paper.

"So you're taking him as a patient?" Frodo asked Bilbo as he came into the kitchen.

"I'm taking him as a friend, he really needs help." Bilbo gently told his nephew. "Where are Gandalf and his uncle?"

"They left like an hour ago." Frodo told him. "How long do you plan this session to last?"

"As long as it needs to last." Bilbo replied taking a tray with orange juice and cookies back into his office.

When he came back Kili was focused on the drawing and didn't indicate he saw Bilbo enter. Bilbo slowly approached him and glanced at the drawing only to hold his breath. The boy had depicted his vision, the one he worked so long to describe using words.

"It's beautiful." Bilbo gently told him, the boy looked up to him.

"Do you really think so?" Kili asked hesitantly.

"You really have a huge talent." Bilbo told him confidently and finally saw the boy smile truly at him.

"When you come tomorrow I'll read another part of my book, but next time I'll make sure you'll have better tools for drawing." He smiled at the boy and gently touched his back. Many FAS patients were oversensitive to touch, but not this boy.

"I'd really like that." Kili smiled at him. "When can I come again?"

"Let's meet tomorrow around 12 am?" Bilbo gently asked. "Then you could stay for lunch with us."

"But I wanted to cook lunch for Fili." The boy told him with anguish in his eyes.

"Why not invite him to come to join us for lunch?" Bilbo immediately found a solution.

The boy rewarded him with a huge smile. "What time should I tell him to join us?" Kili gently asked clearly happy.

"At around 1 pm." Bilbo answered. "Do you know your way back home?" He asked thinking of another typical symptom of FAS, meaning special disorientation.

"Yeah, it's really close." Kili replied. "I'm good at finding my way."

Bilbo walked Kili to the door and watched him confidently walk in the direction of his new home.

"Bilbo who made those drawings on your desk? They're magnificent." Frodo came after a moment to Bilbo still looking outside the door.

"Guess." Bilbo asked. "And then keep the answer to yourself; he's very shy about it."

"You're unbelievable uncle." Frodo said. "It took you two hours to make him talk and reveal his deepest secret."

"I'm still a pro." Bilbo admitted. "He's a nice kid. And in time he'll be just fine. Tomorrow after dropping you off at school, I'm going shopping; we need more painting equipment for my newest friend."

"Will I be able to see his new works when I come home from school?" Frodo asked curiously.

"We'll see what he creates this time." Bilbo admitted.

Kili quickly got home and confidently walked in. Somehow talking to Bilbo made him feel much better. Being able to listen to his book and later draw what he imagined it to be, was like clearing all his fears. He went upstairs to his room. The house was already very quiet and he assumed both Thorin and Fili went to bed.

To his surprise he heard a knock on the door just several minutes after coming home.

"Hey, how was it?" Fili gently asked and walked in. He was already dressed for bed.

"Yeah, it was okay." Kili told him.

"Good, I was worried." Fili told him and lay down in Kili's bed.

Kili looked at him surprised. "What?" Fili asked pretending he did not know what Kili thought.

"Why are you here?" Kili finally asked.

"I decided I might as well come here now, rather than be woken up in like two hours and come here anyway." Fili smiled at him. "Or do you doubt I would have to come here again in the middle of the night?"

"I'm not sure." Kili replied taking a long time to think.

"Do you want me to go back to my room?" Fili asked suddenly.

Kili just shook his head and got under the cover. Somehow when Fili would come in the middle of the night it was natural to snuggle in, but now he suddenly felt uncomfortable. Uncomfortably arousing, and he consciously couldn't just hug him now.

"So now you're going to pretend you want to sleep alone?" Fili gently teased him.

"I'm not sure..." Kili played with the cover, clenching it. He glanced at Fili who had a carefree playfully smile on his face. "This is just so intimate..." He gently told his brother.

"And when I hug you in the middle of the night it's different?" Fili asked suspiciously.

"Somehow, yes it is." Kili noticed.

"So do you want me to leave and then come back?" Fili asked with a smile, he reached and gently took his hand into his. Kili just stared at their joint hands. Fili loved the sensation of touching his hand; somehow it seemed almost as intimate as kissing.

"Just say a word, and I'm gone." Fili taunted his brother. Kili's eyes wandered from their now entwined fingers and to his brother's eyes.

"Stay." He finally whispered, before he could catch what was happening Fili's arms grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace. Kili gently squeaked but was relived the decision was made for him, now he could just lay his head on his brother's muscular chest without any hesitation. Fili gently put his head into Kili's hair, and finally felt in the right place.

"We can talk if you don't feel like sleeping yet." Fili gently whispered to him.

"I don't know what to talk about." Kili whispered back.

"Anything, everything." Fili replied. "Just talk to me, I really want you to talk to me." Kili felt surprised hearing those words, it seemed Fili really wanted to hear what Kili had to say but his head was empty.

"I love the sunshine in the morning and the woods at dawn." Kili gently told him remembering what he told Bilbo about Alaska. "I used to wake up really early and walk out with Beorn and we would track bears in the mountains. The snow smells different in the high woods up the mountains; it's like a dry smell drilling in your nose." He stopped for a moment, and Fili just stroked his arm and gently touched the skin on his arm.

"What if you met a bear?" Fili suddenly asked.

"If it was one of Beorn's bears they would come up to us for a snack and we would take photos of them and read their biochip to upload new information. If it was a bear from a different area, I would put it to sleep using a dart and we would also read the biochip information." Kili continued explaining.

"Living here is going to be boring for you, no bears in the area." Fili noticed.

"No, it's not boring. Just a bit different and more stressful." Kili replied. "And no option to skip school because it's too cold or there is too much snow." He gently giggled.

"Yup, that won't work here. But I sometimes play the broken car card." Fili joked. "Uncle is sensible when it comes to those things."

"I surely hope so." Kili murmured. "When he sees my grades he's going to have a heart attack."

"Nah, he's survived worse." Fili noticed. "We're angles in comparison to mom."

"That's for sure; too bad you're the only angel with golden locks." Kili joked and Fili instead of hugging him gently began tickling him ferociously.

"I'm no angel!" He told him as they were rolling over the bed.

"No, but you're a perfect brother." Kili replied after he landed on Fili and finally got him to stop tickling him.

"No, I'm not a good brother at all." Fili whispered staring into Kili's eyes again. He loved looking at him, however having Kili so close was making him worried the boy would accidentally find out the dirty proof why he wasn't a good brother.

"You're perfect for me." Kili replied sharing the deep stare with Fili, fully aware he was practically sitting on his brother in a way he shouldn't.

"There are many things about me that might change your mind." Fili suddenly told him with his eyes serious and dark.

"Nothing will make me change my mind about you being a perfect brother." Kili told him still holding his deep glare. "But I'm positive I don't deserve you."

"Will you please stop saying that!" Fili suddenly flipped Kili underneath him. "It makes me so mad when you say that! You deserve to be here! You're fucking perfect!" Fili stared at him deeply but with a tint of anger in his eyes.

"I'm hopeless! I'm stupid! And you're fucking perfect not me!" Kili's eyes suddenly filed with tears, but he didn't cry.

"I'm not perfect! And I'm definitely not the perfect brother!" Fili told him firmly.

"Why not?" Kili suddenly asked still not believing there could be anything not perfect about his perfect brother.

Fili went silent but his eyes were so deep and serious that Kili couldn't take it. He switched their position in one swift move and poked his brother's chest. "You see – no logical reason. So as far as I'm concerned you're the best brother I could have ever imagined." Kili informed him.

"And as far as I'm concerned you're fucking perfect." Fili replied with a huge smile.

Kili suddenly felt all thrilled and happy, he leaned forward and hid his head in the crock of Fili's neck. He gently shifted lying fully onto his brother. He felt those strong arms go around him again, and the immense feeling of happiness. "I love you." He said out of the blue.

Fili's heart did a flip and he could reply the only right words. "I love you too."

Suddenly he felt his neck become wet. "Hey no more crying!" Fili scolded Kili gently.

"I'm just so happy!" Kili told him. "I never thought I'd be in such a house, I've never thought I would have a family. And I never thought I'd have a brother like you."

"So just stop crying." Fili told him, and leaned in and gently kissed his brother's forehead. After a moment he felt Kili fully relax and it was evident he fell asleep peacefully. Fili just hid his face in his hair and followed suit.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Kili was first to wake up, he gently looked at the brother holding him in his arms and clutching him to his chest. He reached his hand up gently and traced the soft beard and later gently reached towards his hair. He just wanted to make sure it was as soft as it seemed, and it really was. He smiled realising he managed to do that without waking Fili. He nuzzled again into his neck and gently laid a kiss on his skin. He felt carefree, and it was exhilarating to sleep so amazingly close to Fili. Kili had a feeling this embrace was more similar to that of a lover and not that of a brother. He was so close he could feel Fili's chest rise and fall with every breath. He could smell the gentle natural fragrance of his skin. He truly felt happy and remained still not to wake Fili and just to intake the emotion of being so close. He could immediately tell the moment Fili began awaking, and he was transfixed with the change. Fili gently shifted when he awoke but feeling the body pressed into him he just smiled and reached out to pet his brother's long brown hair.

"Would you like something nice for breakfast?" Kili gently asked him.

"Meaning?" Fili asked him gently.

"Frittata." Kili murmured.

"Sounds suspicious." Fili asked.

"You won't know until you try!" Kili told him.

"Fine, but shower comes first!" Fili replied and gently untangled them and attempted to get up. Somehow he looked his eyes and saw some kind of disappointment. Kili looked away and sat in the bed.

"I'm going to my meeting at noon, and I hope you will come over and join us for lunch. Mr. Baggins said it would be nice if you would come over." Kili told him hesitantly.

"Why not!" Fili smiled at him. "I'm curious about this writer therapist never-seen-before neighbour."

"I'll meet you in the kitchen soon." Kili gently told him and observed with sad eyes as his brother got up and turned to leave.

"Why are you so sad I'm leaving you for just twenty minutes?" Fili suddenly asked him still having his back to Kili.

"I want to be next to you all the time." Kili spoke almost inaudibly.

"The sooner we part now, the sooner we'll see each other again." Fili looked back at him with a smile and went to his room.

Kili just looked at the door sadly, but noticed the logics in what his brother said. He just wished he had enough guts to admit he didn't see a good reason why they couldn't take a shower together.

The frittata pleased Fili's taste; he couldn't just face the fact that Kili inherited all the culinary talent in the family. His only thought being the closer he stayed to Kili, the bigger chance he'll be able to eat this kind of food regularly.

"So we still have like an hour, let's go play. I'll walk you to the meeting and after lunch over there we're going to town." Fili told Kili his plan.

"To town?" Kili asked.

"I'm not telling you why, let's make it a surprise." Fili playfully grabbed Kili by the shoulders and guided him upstairs to his room.

The second session with Bilbo looked different than the first one. Instead of just sitting Bilbo placed him at the desk in front of a wide range of drawing tools. Kili's eyes were shining as Bilbo was reading out loud a chapter and he drew whatever came into his mind. They talked about many things later, slowly Bilbo was learning about his school problems and fears. Bilbo was slowly seeing the emotional fragility of the boy, so characteristic for FAS, the insecurity despite obvious talents and intelligence, the emotional swings probably strengthened by hormones and entering the difficult teenage period. He had a feeling there was more, especially hidden deeply in his childhood, but it was just a matter of time things would evolve.

The real shock came along with Kili's brother; Bilbo had never imagined the boy to be so different from Thorin and Kili. But then the second strange thing was the deep relation he noticed between both boys. He knew they met barely days ago, but it seemed as if they were bonded tightly.

After lunch Bilbo gently suggested that maybe Kili should show Fili what they were working on. Kili first went silent, then he withdrew a bit, but later he looked up and asked Fili if he wanted to see it.

"Of course I do!" Fili told him warmly, and the warmth Bilbo saw in Fili's eyes was the answer to the question why Kili bonded with him despite his FAS.

Fili watched with amazement the drawings Kili made, the first ones drawn in pencil, and the newest ones in full colour.

"When you said you liked art, I never imagined you could create something as truly magnificent as this." Fili gently told him, and the shine in Kili's eyes was the best reward.

Bilbo silently observed the interaction between both of them, the deep longing for family and closeness. The deep love clearly visible.

"We'll drop by a shop I saw in the centre, they have all these fancy stuff for drawing and painting, and the moment you start complaining about how much I'm going to spend today I'm warning you – then I'll buy the whole fucking shop with everything in it." Fili smiled as he was threatening the overjoyed Kili.

"I'd like to see that." Kili gently replied.

"And uncle would love to hear about this talent of yours, will you show him your works?" Fili gently asked, and Kili could only nod as an answer joy making it impossible for him to speak.

"I'll see you on Monday in the evening." Bilbo gently told Kili as he was walking them out.

"We'll both be here." Fili told him with a smile, as they turned to walk home.

"So where are we going today?" Kili asked feeling a bit better.

"A surprise, but you probably already know we're going shopping again, but not for clothes." Fili slowly told him, and Kili glanced at him with a smirk. Fili saw that kind of face for the first time and he answered with the same.

"Uncle where are you?" Fili yelled entering the house.

"In my office!" Thorin yelled back.

"We have a surprise for you!" Fili told him and went into the dining room to display Kili's works on the long table.

Kili was standing there a bit off with the idea that Thorin would see his drawings practically immediately.

"What kind of surprise?" Thorin asked curiously but Fili was blocking the entrance to the dining you.

"You see, these meeting Kili is going to are a bit unorthodox. And well Bilbo, his therapist, discovered a new talent." Fili told Thorin with a playful smile. "Be prepared, today we're going shopping again."

"Come on, tell me or show me, you know I have no patience." Thorin told him grimly.

"Kili are you ready?" Fili asked with a smile, and they boy shyly nodded.

"Uncle are you ready?" Fili asked the clearly impatient Thorin.

"Just show me for Mahal's sake!" Thorin demanded, and Fili finally stepped away from the doorway.

Thorin came into the room and approached the table. There on the flat surface were Kili's first drawings done at Bilbo's sessions. He walked around curiously, and he looked really carefully at the drawings.

"Did you really do this Kili?" He gently asked the very scared and silent boy, and he got a nervous nod as an answer.

"You're a fucking genius!" Thorin yelled suddenly and pulled the boy into a bear hug. Kili's eyes were showing lots of surprised, but he let Thorin pet him and clutch him. "I'm so proud of you boy! With that kind of talent you could be a professional painter, or designer or whatever connected with art you might choose!"

"I was blown away as well!" Fili admitted. "We're going shopping for painting stuff, if you don't mind."

"Good and you know what, I could use a portrait for our stupid family gallery in Erebor, and maybe you could try?" Thorin gently suggested.

"I'd like to!" Kili admitted. "And I'd like to paint Fili as well." He added after a moment throwing a blazing glance at his brother.

"Chose the best room for painting and make it your studio." Thorin told Kili confidently.

"Thank you!" Kili gently squeaked.

"We're leaving in like twenty minutes; do you need anything from town?" Fili asked Thorin with a smile.

"Come safely home, that's all I'm asking. What time should I expect you both back?" Thorin asked.

"I've got lots of plans, so late." Fili told Thorin. "Sorry for leaving you like that, but I know you hate going to the town centre."

"No worries, I've got things to do anyway, and I've got a meeting later tonight." Thorin replied.

"Let's get ready!" Fili pulled Kili up the stairs.

"So I can't ask where we're going, but can we talk about something on the way?" Kili gently asked.

"What would you want to hear about?" Fili asked surprised Kili himself wanted to talk.

"Tell me about Erebor." Kili asked.

"I'm planning to take you there; we always spend the holidays over there." Fili began explaining, and then he told Kili all about the huge castle, the area, the climate. He told Kili about the family gallery and all the other interesting legends connected with the family.

"So Uncle should have the title "King under the Mountain?"" Kili was completely surprised.

"It used to be an official title in the old days, but now only the local people refer to him using it." Fili specified.

"Fascinating." Kili replied. "So now he wants me to paint him and put the painting in that famous gallery?"

"Well, every King under the Mountain has a painting in Erebor. And you're the only person qualified to do it." Fili told Kili warmly.

"I'm not sure I can do it..." Kili whispered.

"Of course you can! You're a genius! And even if the first one doesn't turn out as you want it to be, you can always paint another one, and another one." Fili told him trying to reassure the boy. "When did you realise you could draw like that?"

"I don't see anything special in it..." Kili began talking, and he slowly told Fili about his hesitation and lack of trying and practising painting.

As they were reaching a huge shopping centre Kili looked around curiously. "You said we're not going shopping for clothes."

"Yup!" Fili told him and pulled him out of the car. Kili just smiled and followed him swiftly.

As Fili pulled him towards the cinema Kili just grabbed his hand with such enthusiasm that Fili began laughing at him. "So what film are we going to see?" Kili demanded immediately still holding Fili's hand. "The newest action movie." Fili replied, as they got seated. Somehow their hands remained entwined and none of them was even thinking of trying to untwine them.

"So was it your first time in the cinema?" Fili gently asked him as they were leaving the cinema.

"No, but it's a rare thing." Kili explained. "Last time Beorn got us tickets for my birthday."

"I love going to the cinema." Fili admitted. "So I'm glad I can count on you joining me!" Kili just smiled at that.

"So what's next?" Kili asked hesitantly.

"We're picking up an order I made, and we're going to choose something special for you." Fili told him.

"But you've already bought a lot and spent a lot of money on me..." Kili's voice was pleading.

"You're the only person in the world who would refrain from spending even when you can. That's why I'm planning to spoil you a bit, so we're equally spoiled." Fili told him and decisively dragged him to a computer shop.

"I've come here to pick up my order." Fili gave the man a printout.

"Yes, we have it ready Mr. Durin." The man smiled and went into the back of the shop. He came back with a box, and from the drawing and markings it was evident it was a laptop. Kili just yelped and looked at Fili with hope this wasn't what Fili was refereeing to, but Fili's smile made it clear this was exactly what they came for.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Mr. Durin?" The shop assistant asked.

"Why yes, we need a new mobile phone as well." Fili told the man, and when the man approached a stand with the latest mobile phones, Fili took Kili by the hand firmly and whispered to him. "If you don't choose something, I will choose for you..." Kili looked at him not recognizing his brother in this firm and decisive person in front of him. "I insist." Fili whispered again with a tone which caused shivers on Kili's back.

So Kili did as Fili had instructed him, he listened to the man explaining the pros and cons of all the models and tried to ignore thinking about the crazy price tags, he finally made a choice.

"A good choice." Fili smiled at him, and that smile was the best reward Kili could get. Fili signed the papers for a new number and paid for everything.

"So now it's time for your reward." Fili gently told him dragging him into the art shop. "Remember what I've warned you about. Don't think about money at all."

"That's going to be difficult..." Kili replied. "But I'm going to take whatever I might need."

"That's a good start." Fili laughed gently.


	9. Chapter 9

"So what can you tell me about the boy?" Thorin sat in front of Bilbo, and sipped on his tea. Somehow the beautiful eyes of his host were captivating him and making him feel more relaxed than in years.

"It's definitely a form of FAS. But I would consider it a light case, he's got some classical symptoms, but he doesn't have some of the more annoying and difficult to deal with symptoms." Bilbo slowly explained. "He doesn't have ADD as stated in his American papers. But apart from FAS he does have symptoms of trauma and that's why I invited you here tonight." The short therapist gently spoke to the slightly overbearing man. "Could you please tell me more about your family and his childhood so that I can better understand and help the boy?"

"I think it all started with my parent's death." Thorin started speaking after a moment deciding that revealing the family story to Kili's therapist might help the boy. "My mother died from cancer at the age of thirty-eight. My father didn't deal with her death well and he started drinking and having delusions. I was seventeen when I noticed the first symptoms of insanity and alcoholism, my sister was barely twelve. I tried to shield her from father's craziness from the alcohol, but somehow she knew what was going on. I caught her drunk the first time when she was fourteen. My father killed himself; he was so drunk he drove off a cliff near our home in Scotland. Since then it was constant rehab and control, and the more I tried to control her the more she wanted to break out. She would run away, go to parties, get drunk, and get drugged. I did what I thought was best, I cut her off from the money, I did all I could, but one day she simply told me she was pregnant. She gave birth to Fili barely at the age of seventeen, during that time I made sure she was locked up in rehab and she hated me for it. She disappeared in 1999 at the age of eighteen. I never found out who was Fili's father, and there was no trace of her up till last month."

"It must have been very difficult for you." Bilbo gently commented. "How did you manage to raise Fili so well being all alone?"

"My housekeeper helped a lot, but Fili was a delightful child, easy to raise. He was always cheerful, easy to please and understanding. I feared a lot that when he would become a teenager he would start going crazy like my sister, but that never happened. I can trust him and rely on him. He's very special." Thorin explained.

"Yes, that's very rare. In my field I used to meet only those kids who went overboard, so hearing about a kid who is the model example is a rarity indeed." Bilbo gently told him. "So how did you find Kili?"

"Kili's foster father had a police friend who never stopped looking. They started a new DNA match program for missing people and when they added the boy's profile; my sister's old missing case came up. So I got a surprise call from Alaska to pick him up." Thorin slowly explained the occurrence thanks to which Kili came to his care.

"It must have been a huge shock." Bilbo noticed and gently guided the conversation.

"Indeed it was, I was slowly losing hope to ever find her, but then I got a call she left another child under the care of practically a stranger in Alaska." Thorin spoke bitterly. "When I arrived, for a moment I was considering it was a fraud trying to blackmail me into paying money for something, but the moment I saw him I knew he was her son. He looks so much like her, and the more I look at him the more I fear I will have problems like with my sister."

"So you immediately took him in?" Bilbo gently forced the conversation to continue.

"Despite all the things I found out, about his problems at school, about the ADD diagnosed by his school psychologist, I just knew I had to take him home and take care of him." Thorin told him. "From the first moment I saw him I wished she would have called me all those years ago. I would have raised him just like I did with Fili. I would have loved him. But under her care he went through hunger, pain, abuse. His whole back is full of scared, whip marks and Mahal know only what kind of injuries. Then she dragged him around, and finally she just dropped him off at a kind's stranger's house like an unwanted parcel."

"Tell me about how she left him there." Bilbo insisted suddenly.

"Beorn, Kili's foster father, said that he saw them walking along the road clearly both were cold and hungry so he invited them in. She disappeared three days later, forgetting about Kili. He's been at Beorn's care ever since." Thorin explained. "I just wish I could take back all the mistakes I've made and that Kili would have a normal life here with us. I wish she would have saved him from the evil he suffered from." Thorin's eyes were full of tears.

Bilbo looked at the handsome man, and his heart was aching to ease the pain this man was feeling. Slowly he was realizing how complicated this case was, and slowly he understood that if he were to help Kili, he would have to help the whole family. If he were a therapist back years ago, he would avoid this kind of complication, but now being a friend for all of them would work just fine. And Bilbo immediately realised that would give him a reason to spend more time with this extremely handsome, caring and strong man. Bilbo knew he could never have hopes for meeting the right man for himself, he was used to disappointments but being close would be enough to settle his own aching heart.

"I don't think your sister was evil." He finally told the man adding up all the facts. "She left Fili under your care knowing he would be safe. She left Kili under the care of Beorn, a man she barely knew, but a man she could trust. You said she never tried to contact you, but are you really sure about it? Maybe she simply couldn't contact you? Maybe someone forbid it? Considering what you said about them moving constantly and changing location, maybe she was running from someone dangerous? And maybe she left Kili at the first safe place she found and continued to run to draw them away from him?" Bilbo was changing Thorin's perspective rapidly; the point of view he was proving was something Thorin had never considered.

"Just one signal from her and I would have picked them both up, I've got money and contacts I could have protected her." Thorin spoke bitterly.

"Maybe she was too scared to admit she made a huge mistake running away? Maybe she was afraid to face you?" Bilbo asked gently, and the confirmation in Thorin's eyes proved the man understood the point. "I think she made lots of mistakes, but somehow I think she cared for the boy leaving him at Beorn's house. She cared for him trying to run away from wherever they were held before. She was just a lost teenager, addicted to drugs and alcohol, and she had the feeling she couldn't turn to you because she couldn't admit to the mistakes she made."

"If only she did..." Thorin could feel the tears come down his face, for years he begged for a release to his pain, but he could never cry. Now the wall broke, and the tears were falling, and soon he felt warm arms go around him as he cried the pain of the last twenty years away.

Xxxxxxx

Fili and Kili ate dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant and came home very late. They didn't see Thorin anywhere, so they just went upstairs to try the new laptop and phone. They settled in Kili's room, and Fili was patiently showing him how to use the laptop and phone. Fili later noticed Kili dozing off after the day full of excitement so he gently carried him to bed and undressed him a bit. He was tempted to touch the slim, firm and lean body, but he tried not to indulge into that feeling. Instead he just took his own clothes off and without a moment of hesitation he took the sleepy boy into his arms and watched him sleep.

He wanted to kiss those soft lips. He wanted to trace his whole body with his hands, and touch him in the most gentle and intimate way. He wanted his own brother so much it was hurting him. But when he was next to him, when he saw that light in his eyes, when he saw the smiles, his life was more than perfect and complete. He gently eased his head on Kili's a slowly drifted into a place where they could always be together.

Thorin returned home with a feeling of hangover. Not an alcohol type of hangover but a moral one. Somehow in the middle of a discussion with Kili's therapist, when he poor man tried to comfort him he just overdid it. He kissed those gorgeous lips and brought the smaller man close to him. Without even thinking they had sex in Bilbo's office and it ended up with Thorin spending the night.

Thorin never intended to approach the cute man in a sexual way. He wasn't even sure Bilbo liked men, up until the moment he assaulted him. But it just happened, during the intercourse and later during the night he never heard a protest, he only felt an enthusiastic response. He never meant to sleep with Kili's therapist. He rarely let himself engage into flings anymore, even since he became responsible for Fili his personal life was pushed aside. Now with two teenagers in the house, he was further to sleeping around than ever. But something deep inside of him was longing for a person to talk to, for a person to spend time with. Someone to feel comfortable around, someone special to share his life with. He dreamt of love, but being gay he had low hopes on finding a partner who would want to raise a kid with him, and create a loving family. Now it was practically impossible, he had to think of Kili's fragility and needs. He had to take perfect care of him.

He decided to check on the boys, and again he was surprised to find them sleeping together. The way Fili was holding onto Kili was like he desperate to have him near. Thorin had enough, he didn't know how to deal with this, and he just wanted to stay alone for a bit. He would have to go and talk to Bilbo later about this issue.

Kili woke up feeling at peace. He was comfortable and warm, and he felt safe. Deep inside there was the fear that this wouldn't last, but Fili did everything to give him the feeling of being wanted and accepted at least just for now. Kili felt intense love towards his brother, he loved everything about it, but what really made the deal was Fili spoiling him, Fili spending time with him. It made him feel really special. He tried to get up not waking Fili, and he rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower and to get dressed. Kili had a plan.

Thorin came back downstairs just to smell a beautiful smell all around the ground floor. In the kitchen he saw Kili cooking pancakes, and he just smiled at him.

"Did you sleep well?" Thorin asked hesitantly.

"Very well." Kili admitted with a shy smile on his lips. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit." Thorin replied, and as soon as he said it a beautiful pile of pancakes was laid in front of him.

Fili came down sometime later; there was some kind of smile on his lips which made Thorin apprehensive. As soon as he sat down, without a word Kili placed a pile of pancakes in front of him. Fili had a strange feeling waking up alone to the sound of a gentle ringtone. He saw a message on Kili's phone and decided to play along.

He loved pancakes, and those prepared by Kili were delicious. Fili just observed him with a smile as Kili was running around the kitchen preparing the last portion of pancakes.

"So will you drive Kili to his archery trials today?" Thorin gently asked Fili, feeling he was missing out on something important between the boys.

"Yes, we're leaving in like fifteen minutes to be on time." Fili told him with a smile.

"Good luck!" Thorin smiled warmly at Kili and the boy just nodded, but Thorin could see the enthusiasm and energy radiating from him.


	10. Chapter 10

"So can anyone tell me why we're having training with Legolas instead of the coach?" Someone on the archery team complained to Aragorn.

"It appears Coach is going to do trials today before training." Aragorn replied.

"But we all had to apply at the beginning of the school year!" Another person complained.

"We have a new transfer student, so it might be because of him." Aragon replied, he was vice captain and he was more friendly than stuck up Legolas so most people turned to him.

"Do you think we can swing by the archery range before training to take a look at the trails?" Another person asked.

"That's exactly what I'm planning to do." Aragorn admitted.

As the group was approaching the range, they saw the captain Legolas and his sister Tauriel already waiting at the range. Aragorn immediately noticed a person he never saw at the range before, one of his best friends Fili Durin.

One of the girl gasped noticing him, which was a typical reaction Fili got all around the school.

"Hey!" Aragon greeted Fili. "Your brother again?"

"Hey! Well you could say he's breaking the family tradition." Fili replied and shook his hand.

Aragon sat next to him, and rested his legs on the railing.

"So archery instead of fencing?" Aragorn asked with a smile.

"Kili is surprising in many ways." Fili admitted.

"Is he any good?"Aragon asked.

"I have no idea; he's trained for several years but in more realistic conditions than this." Fili admitted.

"Let's just watch." Fili smiled and turned his eyes to coach Celeborn talking to Kili on the range. He briefly wondered how the audience would influence Kili's performance. Kili glanced at the people sitting on the stand, but he could see only one person his beloved brother. It didn't matter somebody else was watching him shoot, he knew what he was doing and there was nothing which could influence his archery. The coach gave him some honest advice, Kili felt he was really given a fair chance, but he didn't need any advice. His mind was already fixed on the task; he could barely hear the coach in the background, and the muffled voices talking on the stand.

He saw the coach wish him good luck, and he watched him walk up the stand, the voices immediately went silent, not that it mattered for him. He was given five arrows, and a good bow. He adjusted the bow to his preferences, he glanced at the target.

He had a need to show off, to show off to the only person that mattered in his life. He wanted to show them what he could do. To make them shut up on that stand. Fili could see the difference even from afar. Kili was focused like never before in his presence, it was as if he was a different person altogether, strong and confident. He was confident in what he was doing Fili realised even before Kili took the first arrow. He knew he would hit the target.

The Coach crossed his brows seeing the near perfect stance, his experience was already telling him the slim firm arms of the boy indicated he had lots of training.

"So is that your new boyfriend?" Legolas taunted Fili sitting right behind him.

"No, that's my brother." Fili quietly answered at the same time as Kili shot for the first time.

"Bull's-eye!" One of the girls squeaked in surprise.

Fili watched with sparking eyes as Kili turn to him proud, he really did shoot it right in the centre. Their eyes met for a split second and at the same time Kili took out a second arrow, his eyes were provocative, as if saying to Fili "look what I can do".

In a very swift motion Kili set the bow again, and before anyone could blink the arrow right in the centre of the target was split in half.

"Pure luck!" Legolas was irritated looking at the boy.

But then Kili shot with precision three more arrows in a row. Celeborn laughed seeing all the arrows in the middle of target.

"I haven't seen that old school trick done so perfectly for ages!" The old Coach seemed to have the time of his life. He started to clap for the boy, who now was looking patiently at the stand. The Coach was sure the boy was looking at him, but in fact he was looking Fili straight into the eyes. The people on the stand were slowly grasping what they saw and most started clapping with the coach.

"We have trainings every Tuesday, Thursday at half past three and Saturday at ten." The Coach told the boy approaching him on the range again. "You're welcome to stay with us today as well."

"I'd like that." The boy shyly answered, and the coach heard his voice for the first time, Gandalf had warned him about the special needs of this boy.

"Come I'll introduce you to our captain and vice captain." The Coach guided him towards the stand.

"This is Legolas." Coach pointed towards a tall blond boy.

"And this is Aragorn." He pointed to a senior student with dark long hair.

"Team, Kili is going to join the team starting today. Legolas you're going to train together. In two weeks we're going to choose the school representation for the Archery League, so everyone step up your game." The Coach firmly instructed them.

Kili glanced at Fili questioningly, but his brother immediately nodded and smiled so he stopped thinking and focused on the coach and training.

Legolas was ice cold towards him, but Kili didn't really care. He went through school, so he knew how unfriendly people could be. He just did what he was best; he kept shooting to his heart's delight.

Tauriel was really surprised with the handsome dark-haired Durin boy. He shot as well as Legolas, and probably as well as she did. She knew there were several good people on their team, but no one ever matched up with Legolas. She knew her brother had a problem with Fili Durin, there was some kind of competition influenced by their parent's ill relations, but looking at the younger Durin she felt like becoming very friendly. He was as handsome as his older brother Fili, and the number of girls glancing at the older Durin was hilariously huge. She always wondered why any girl would behave like that, and now looking at the younger Durin she finally understood. If she wanted to get a move, she decided to it fast before all the girls set a target on him.

"Hi I'm Tauriel!" She greeted the boy as he was watching the other members of the team shoot.

"Hi, I'm Kili." The boy shyly replied.

"So where did you learn how to shoot like that?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"Alaska." He replied curtly not going into details.

"That's far away." She noticed. "I've been there two years ago, my father loves hunting trips and wildlife."

"Wildlife and hunting don't go together." He noticed sternly looking straight at her with coldness in his eyes.

Fili watched them talk from afar and he felt jealous. He knew Tauriel was considered a very pretty girl, she was his age and she was on the same team. Fili felt like killing her right there on that spot.

As the training was slowly finishing Aragorn came over and they chatted a bit, soon Kili joined them.

"Ready to go home?" Fili asked him with a smile.

"Before you both go, tonight we're playing basketball so drop by Gimli's place around six if you want to join." Aragorn invited them both.

"I'll call you later if we decide to come!" Fili replied and they headed towards the car.

"Would you like to go?" Fili asked Kili as they got into the car.

"No sure, what are those meetings like?" Kili asked unsure.

"Well it's usually my mates like Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir his brother Faramir, rarely Legolas, Eomer and some people from school. Some are my good friends, but other like Legolas not really. So from time to time I go and play with them, but not every time. I don't drink because of what happened to mom, so well I'm not all that fun for them." Fili slowly explained. "I show up, play a bit, hang out a bit and get lost before the real party starts."

"I'm never going to drink anything either." Kili suddenly told him.

"You're too young anyway..." Fili chuckled.

"Is it going to be okay if I train with the team? I hope I'm not ruining your schedule..." Kili changed the topic.

"Nah, it's fine, you're going to have to adjust to my schedule as well. I train every Monday, Wednesday and Friday with the fencing team or martial arts team. So it seems we'll both be sitting at school everyday till at least six." Fili dully informed him. "When you're training I'll be studying, and you should do the same when I'm training, at least we won't have to spend all day at home studying."

"We might if I get low grades." Kili suddenly whispered with terror.

"Don't worry, if you get into trouble I'll always find time to help you." Fili reassured him calmly.

When they reached the house, Kili turned to Fili just before they got out.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Kili gently ask hesitation tainting his voice.

"You can always ask whatever you feel like." Fili told him.

"If I weren't here, would you have gone to the meeting?" Kili asked all of a sudden.

"Probably." Fili answered cautiously.

"Let's go then." Kili made the decision.

When they entered the house Thorin was gone again, so Fili suggested the swimming pool as a past time. This time Kili didn't feel as bad as the last time, Fili had seen his back already so there was no shy secret to hide.

Fili focused on Kili's swimming and gave him some tips how to improve. Later they just swam and trained a bit. After a shower they went into the kitchen to prepare a late lunch. Fili could only chop the vegetable, but Kili guided him what to do. Thorin came home as the late lunch was served, so he just smiled and said they didn't have to wait for him.

"We didn't." Fili admitted guiltily. "We went swimming after coming home, so it was just a coincidence."

"I'm hungry!" Thorin just smiled at him. "So I'm really glad you guys lost track of time and made a very late lunch."

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?' Thorin asked.

"We're going to some kind of basketball match with Fili's friends." Kili finally spoke up.

"At Gimli's?" Thorin asked.

"Yeah!" Fili admitted.

"He's actually a distant cousin of yours." Thorin told the surprised Kili.

"So we've got more family?" He asked after a moment.

"Distant family." Thorin admitted. "My father was an only child, and so was his father. But my mother had two sisters, so that's where we get Gimli's family and Dain's family."

"Dain is an ass." Fili told Kili with a smirk. "You really don't want to meet him."

"But Gimli is really cool." Thorin admitted. "His father Gloin is of the few family members I actually like."

"We probably should introduce Kili to the rest of the family." Fili suddenly told Thorin.

"Actually I was thinking of leaving that till Christmas." Thorin told them. "We'll go to Erebor, and we'll see them all over there anyway. Dwalin and Balin will be back from Russia, and Dain and the whole family is going to be there as well."

Kili looked at him pleadingly. "We can't avoid it." Thorin told him gently. "But don't worry I'm the head of the family, and I'm not going to let anyone do or say anything bad to you."

"I'll keep an eye on you." Fili winked at his brother and watched him smile.

"Since you're both leaving later, let's spend some time together the three of us. Somehow you both end up together all the time, so I feel left out." Thorin joked about their bonding process. "You'll have enough time together when I go back to work full time."

"So what do you propose uncle?" Fili ask him with a smile.

"Cards?" Thorin asked with a smile.

Kili's eyes light up and he smiled carefree. "I love cards."

"So do we." Fili admitted.


	11. Chapter 11

Three hours later Fili and Kili ended the game and got up to get ready. They had a great time with uncle Thorin and in the middle of the game Fili told Thorin how Kili impressed everyone on the archery team. Kili was blushing shyly, but he was proud Fili spoke about him with so much esteem.

Fili helped Kili chose the clothes, and they left together but not in the brightest of moods. Kili was anxious about the meeting, and Fili was anxious to tell him why he was hesitant to go there. He would find out soon at school anyway.

They arrived a bit earlier, Fili wanted to give Kili a bit of time before meeting all the people who usually showed up. Gimli greeted Kili warmly, just like he always did. He was a really nice person so he didn't show any surprise to the new family member coming from nowhere.

Soon Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir arrived. So after establishing the team set, the decided to play the first match. Soon it became evident and clear the strengths were divided even, and after a long game play they decided it as a tie.

Soon more people arrived, and the teams had to be reorganised. Aragon, Fili, Kili joined by Eomer and Faramir were one team, they were playing against Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, and two other boys.

The game was much more competitive this time, but advantage was slowly on the first team's side. Fili supported by Kili closely was playing fiercely, but Legolas wasn't planning to lose either. The fight was breathtaking, and exhausting.

"A good game!" Gimli yelled at them as it was evident everyone had enough, and the result was set.

Fili pulled Kili up to one of many rooms in the house, on the way he grabbed the bag he took from the house.

"Jump in first." Fili threw a towel at Kili. "Just don't take long..."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you actually joined me?" Kili just smirked at him. "There is no need to be shy."

"Indeed there is not." Fili joked and took out another towel.

The shower was short and quick. Both tried not to look at each other too much, just clean up a bit and return to the others. However their thoughts were focused on one thing, looking and touching and doing so much more.

"So what happens next?" Kili hesitantly asked.

"There's a party. I'm planning to stick to the play station." Fili told him. "And since we're both not drinking, it would be best if you would stay with me."

"How long are we going to stay?" Kili asked not sure of anything.

"Not very long, as soon as they get drunk we're going to slip out." Fili told him.

"Wouldn't you prefer to drink with them?" Kili gently asked.

"Nah, it's not that much fun, and what happened to mom is a good reason not to." Fili explained.

"So it's not because of me?" Kili asked again.

"Nope, I'm just no fun and I rarely drink more than one beer, and when I drive I don't drink at all." Fili explained putting on a fresh t-shirt.

As they came into the living room most players were already redressed, and some were already drinking and hanging out. Apart from the boys, some girls showed up, Kili recognized Tauriel from the archery range. Fili chatted a bit with his friends, introduced Kili to some people and later pulled him towards the play centre. Gimli was playing against Legolas, and as soon as Gimli lost, Faramir took his place.

"So you play till the first loss?" Kili asked Fili quietly.

"Yup, and well it takes up a better part of the night." Fili told him. "The more they drink the worse they play."

Tauriel walked up to Kili with a smile and showed him a beer bottle she had in her hand.

"A beer?" She asked confidently.

"No thanks." Kili firmly replied and looked back to the race on the TV.

She made a surprised face and handed the beer to Legolas who didn't even notice the exchange between his sister and the boy.

Faramir lost after another round, and he got up, before anyone could think of taking the seat Fili pushed Kili to sit down.

Legolas just glanced at his new opponent, and restarted the game. After two laps Kili had a slight advantage, which clearly made Legolas agitated. Four laps into the race, and Kili's advantage was staggering. He could use any advantage, and he could predict any obstacle. Soon it was Legolas's turn to get up, and Fili swiftly took his place.

"Like you didn't get enough of playing with me at home?" Kili joked and smirked at his brother.

"I love playing." Fili replied swiftly. "Make way for the champion!"

"You wish!" Kili replied and started the game.

Soon a few people gathered to watch the race. Gimli leaned into the sofa and watched with amusement as his two cousins were tying all the time.

"So you both are addicted to this..." Eomer joked.

"And they both don't drink, so they could keep this up for hours." Aragorn added. "I'm going dancing."

"Arwen's in the kitchen..." Boromir joked.

"Who?" Aragorn joked.

"Oh that fancy lass with gorgeous dark hair and blue eyes." Gimli's voice became dreamy. "The one you can't keep your eyes off..."

"The one who's father owns the biggest hospital in town." Eomer noticed.

"Says the guy whose family digs in horseshit on a daily basis."Gimli noticed grimly.

"Says the guy who is scared of horses." Eomer kept joking of Gimli.

"At least I can tell a horse from a donkey." Gimli retaliated.

"More beer anyone?" Boromir was carrying a tray with several bottles. "Legolas had enough?"

"He lost." Eomer informed him.

"That's new; he usually starts losing only after six beers." Boromir noticed.

"Now we have a Durin duel, and it seems this might take a while." Eomer smiled and watched the crazy battle between the two brothers. Suddenly Fili made a crazy move and to everyone's surprise he gained a slight advantage and in just two laps it was evident Kili lost. Kili just smiled and fist bumped with Fili and got up giving space for a new player.

"Go raid the fridge." Fili told him still smiling. "Before someone slips us a rape pill claiming it is just orange juice."

"Don't worry no girl on the horizon!" Gimli joked. "Did he tell you what happened last year?"

"Not yet, but you'll have enough time to tell him that story later." Fili hushed Gimli and motioned that he was thirsty.

Kili walked around curiously. The living room was full of people, some were dancing to loud music, some were making out, and practically everyone was drinking.

"Are you searching for someone?" Tauriel tried to approach him again.

"Where's the kitchen?" He asked her trying to stay calm.

"Let me show you." She guided him into the spacious kitchen; Kili reached for the fridge and pulled out two sodas.

"No beer?" She asked clearly surprised.

"Where I used to live the legal drinking age is 21, so in theory no one here should be drinking." He told her calmly.

"That isn't stopping anyone here." She noticed.

"I'm not just anyone." He replied enigmatically, and he turned to return to his brother. On the way he grabbed a plate with snacks.

"Are you coming to the training on Tuesday?" She followed him desperately.

"Probably." He answered curtly.

"What class are you joining?" She continued to follow him around.

"Is seems your sister has finally made her pick..." Gimli joked at Legolas as they watched Tauriel trail after Kili constantly asking him questions to which he would just give one word answers.

Fili just glared at Kili, and noticed the boy was practically running away from her. Kili passed him the can with soda, and sat on the backrest just next to Fili.

"You've read my mind." Fili gasped as Kili passed him the snacks.

"I'm responsible for your feeding, so at your service brother." Kili replied in a jokingly tone. "I can't let you lose!"

"So do you want to hear the story?" Gimli came back to his favourite topic.

"I'm not sure I want to hear it." Kili noticed. "But it doesn't seem like I have a choice."

"So a long long time ago, there was this shy boy invited to a merry meeting with worthy fellows..." Gimli began medieval tale style.

"Cut the crap!" Legolas told him. "I'll tell the story. We got him to drink a mixture of alcohol, rape pill plus something special, and after twenty minutes he forgot who he was and where he was, and we painted his face tribal style."

"And I awoke the next day half dead with what seemed to be a tattoo on my face..." Fili summed up.

"So now he doesn't even consider drinking one beer." Gimli ended the sad tale.

"Seems logical." Kili replied. "Did you take photos?" He asked with a devilish smile.

"Who do you think we are lad? Of course we did!" Gimli pulled out his phone and opened the gallery. Fili just clenched his teeth, and Kili smirked and laughed seeing what had happened.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer." Kili mumbled to Fili, and Fili just smiled back.

"The worst thing was waking up next to those two bitches constantly following those assholes." Fili whispered to Kili. "Be careful with Tiffany and Sandra especially."

"I need a leek break!" Fili suddenly said. "Take over." So Kili gently slid down on the spot and carefully took the controls. "I'll be right back so don't you dare lose!" He scolded the younger brother with a smile.

"So you lived in Alaska the last couple of years?" Gimli asked curiously. "But you don't have a typical American accent, more like Canadian."

"Most people in the area spoke a subtle form of American, closer to Canadian indeed." Kili gently confirmed.

"So what's it like over there?" Eomer asked curiously.

"It's cold. Lots of wildlife, bears, wolves and stuff like that running around." Kili admitted.

"So that's where you learned archery?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Yup. I've also trained shooting." Kili added.

"Do you go hunting?" Legolas asked clearly interested.

"No, I'm against hunting. Tracking, taking photos or monitoring animals' condition is okay, but hunting is not." Kili noticed sternly. "There is nothing better than feeding a live wild bear from your hand, without hurting it."

"So did you really feed bears and wolves?" Tauriel asked surprised and with some kid of admiration in her voice.

"Yup." He answered with just one word.

"I'm back!" Fili sat on the backrest next to Kili.

"Do you want to continue the game?" Kili asked gently.

"You finish this one." Fili replied and looked at the score. "You're going to win anyway."

"I want to play." Gimli said placing his beer on the table and reaching for the controls Eomer just put away.

Kili motioned Fili to take the controls back, but he just shook his head.

"I think I'm going to stop playing with either of you..." Gimli mumbled after two laps. "It's pointless."

"Give me it!" Legolas commanded and took Gimli's place.

"So are you planning to take part in the archery tournament?" Legolas asked with a firm undertone in his voice.

"I have no idea." Kili replied. "I think it's the coaches decision who to select."

"You better consider it, there are three weeks left for the first round and we could use you in our representation." Legolas suddenly told him. "Last year we got second place because Aragon broke his leg just before the tournament and he couldn't stand."

"How did that happen?" Kili asked Aragorn curiously.

"I kicked a rock." Aragon replied. "And broke three foot bones and my ankle." Kili looked at him puzzled.

"It's a long story." Fili commented, but didn't elaborate.

Some girls came into the room and began watching the race, or they pretended they were watching. A red haired girl practically leaned into Fili and he leaned more into Kili to avoid the contact. She just pouted angrily and stepped back. A polite blond haired girl asked if she could play next, and when Legolas won Kili gladly handed her the controls.

"Let's go get something to eat." Fili pulled Kili out of the room, leaving a pouting red head and the merry company.

He guided Kili trough the very crowded and loud living room and into the kitchen. There they found several boxes with pizza, and they got plates and began snacking on the pizza.

"Do all these meeting turn into big parties like this?" Kili asked all of a sudden.

"Only some, if I knew it would be like this we would have left earlier." Fili commented. "I really hate some people here."

"Who was that girl?" Kili asked looking intensively at him.

"The red head?" Fili asked. "That's Angelina; she's been following me for some time now. She's not that bad wait till you see Sandra and Courtney."

"Are all of them so without restraints?" Kili asked surprised.

"Or worse." Fili commented. "Some like Eowyn, the blond who wanted to play, Arwen or Tauriel are okay, but those are sisters to my friends so they don't sleep around. But others are just whores."

"Many boys prefer the second type, get laid and have some fun." Kili noticed.

"Would you use a chance if you get it?" Fili suddenly asked him.

"I'm a bit too young, don't you think?" Kili asked with a smile.

"I mean hypothetically." Fili specified.

"No, I wouldn't." Kili admitted.

"Well neither do I." Fili answered. "But they just don't get it."

"Is it the same at school?" Kili asked not really surprised, he knew his brother was probably the most handsome guy in school so it would only be logical people would follow him around.

"Worse. Sometimes much worse. You'll see at lunch and during breaks. When I have MMA training it's like a whole bunch of those bitches sitting and watching my every move." Fili continued complaining.

"If you wrestle shirtless, I'm not very surprised." Kili commented quietly.

"Well thank you for the compliment, but anyway I would like them off my back." Fili was slightly bitter about it. He pulled out his phone feeling it vibrate. "Uncle asks when we're going to be home? It's already quite late." He noticed.

"It's your call." Kili replied. "We can go even now for all I care."

As they came back into the living room a beautiful blond girl bumped into Fili and hung herself on him. "Hey Philip could you please introduce me to this handsome man with you?" Fili just glared at her.

"Killian, this is Sandra, I've told you so much about her." Fili introduced him using his full name. "Sandra this is my brother Killian."

"No wonder you're so handsome!" She giggled idiotically. "Would you like to dance?" She gently reached for Kili's hand.

"Actually we're just about to leave." Fili interrupted her before Kili could give her a reply. He reached for Kili's hand and firmly pulled him to the game room ignoring Sandra completely.

"Uncle called us to come home, so I'll see you all later!" Fili told his best friends.

"Can't you stay longer?" Gimli complained. "The party is just starting."

"Kili is a bit too young for this, and uncle has the last say." Fili cut the discussion short.

"Give the boy a life!" Eomer commented. "We all started young and nothing bad happened. We're still all handsome and smart."

"None of you started his age." Fili replied. "So I'm not going to watch him even try."

"Like I would..." Kili whispered to him.

"Come on!" Aragorn told him. "The older you get the more boring and prudish you are. How old is the boy anyway?"

"Fourteen." Fili answered. "So as you see it's time for us." They all glanced surprised at Kili, not fully believing he could be so young.

"He looks much older..." Gimli commented. "But I see your point."

"Anyway, I'll see you all on Monday!" Fili bid them goodbye, and Kili also said his goodbyes.

"I was wondering." Kili gently started speaking as they were getting into the car.

"About what?" Fili gently replied.

"Does uncle always give you so much freedom?" Kili asked.

"Pretty much yes." He replied after a moment. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Beorn loved living according to a schedule. He always had to know where we were and when we would come back. Living with four people I was practically never alone, not that I minded it, the boys were really nice." He slowly explained.

"When I was smaller uncle could be a bit overbearing, but as I was getting older he was giving me more and more freedom. He never had many problems with me, not like uncle Gloin with Gimli. He always loved parties and girls, so tonight is nothing new. So the more Gimli and Dain were irritating their parents, the more uncle would trust me. I never get drunk, apart from that one time I always come home, and I never have wild parties in the house or anything like that. I focus on school and trainings, and I always keep my word." Fili slowly explained.

"I'm hungry." Kili suddenly noticed and glanced out of the window.

"What are you thinking about?" Fili gently asked.

"Something disgusting and unhealthy..." Kili murmured.

"McDonald's?" Fili suggested.

Kili glanced at his brother. "You're reading my mind."

"You know uncle works really a lot, and he rarely has much time, so it's going to be mostly you and me." Fili gently told him as they were stopping in the drive in. "I'm going to try to really take good care of you."

He smiled at his brother and turned to the microphone to place an order. They came home in less than ten minutes, and both of them sat down at the garden table. Fili unpacked their unhealthy late supper, and they just ate in silence looking at the sky.

"I'm very happy you're here with me." Fili told him as he was finishing his hamburger. "I was really lonely, and as you've probably already noticed I don't have many close friends."

"I'm glad I met you." Kili replied taking another hamburger. "I never had a place I truly belonged and I've always dreamt of a brother who would just show up and shield me from the things happening in my life."

"You can count on me." Fili gently told him.

"Where is uncle by the way?" Kili suddenly asked.

"I'm not sure." Fili replied. "It's very rare for him not to be home at this time."

"So it's just going to be me and you." Kili glanced at him with burning eyes. "I'm not sleepy at all." He noticed.

"Me neither!" Fili noticed and glanced in the direction of the empty house. "Let's go and watch a film."

"Can I choose this time?" Kili asked with a smirk.


	12. Chapter 12

Thorin came back early in the morning only to hear the TV on in the cinema room. To his surprise a horror film was on but no one was watching. Fili and Kili were lying on the sofa under a blanket, and both were fast asleep. Fili was holding Kili from behind and both of them were sleeping very peacefully. Looking at them Thorin felt a ping of pain, he wasn't home when they came back, instead he was doing something he wasn't supposed to. With someone he wasn't supposed to be doing it. But he didn't want to be alone, and Bilbo's company was so soothing and calming. Looking at the sleeping boys he couldn't help but wonder about their close relation, they seemed so peaceful and in tune with each other. He glanced at them again, and turned the TV off. He turned the light off and went into his own bedroom to have a short nap.

Fili was the first to awake, he felt so comfortable and warm, but his arm was a bit stiff. He gently looked at his sleeping brother and at the turned off TV. Thorin must have come home, because he could clearly remember seeing at least half of the film. He gently shifted and he could feel Kili stir in his sleep. "Let's go to bed." He gently told him, and with ease he lifted him and carried him into his bedroom. He took their clothes off and slid Kili under the cover, and he snuggled in again into the warm embrace.

When Thorin came down again the blanket was still on the sofa, but the boys weren't in sight. He went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast, and he was thinking about a fruitful way to spend a day together. Fili awoke again to hear giggling. He just lifted his head a bit, and he saw Kili sitting on his bed with a sketchbook and a pencil. "What are you drawing?" Fili asked gently, he could see the boy blush a bit, but without a word passed him the sketchbook. Fili flipped seeing the pictures Kili drew in the morning. He looked closer at picture showing them stargazing last night. Kili caught the moment perfectly; it was so touching to see them together. Another sketch was of him, he was caught in an intimate moment peacefully sleeping. He just glanced at Kili who suddenly blushed and made an embarrassed face.

"You're really talented." Fili gently told him. "Can I keep this?" He asked pointing towards the sleeping picture.

"Of course!" Kili replied after a moment,

"I'm hungry!" Fili growled.

"Let's get something to eat." Kili slid out of the bed and began dressing right in front of Fili. Fili just glanced at his back and immediately he could feel the reaction of his body. Kili just glanced at him and without warning got strip naked and pulled a pair of underwear from the drawer. Fili could see the beautiful muscular ass and lean thighs, and his mind went into lavishing the gorgeous body in plain sight in front of him. Kili didn't hesitate; he just slid fresh clothes on and rushed downstairs to the kitchen. Before he left the room he glanced at his brother who was looking at him in a strange way and he just said "Hurry up!". He smiled another of his gorgeous smiles and rushed.

Fili had just enough time to make it to the toilet before his troubled minded forced him to stroke the erection he got after his brother so callously undressed in front of him. He came down several minutes later fully dressed, with the thought that he wished he could have just held his hand.

Kili smiled at him and placed a plate of scrambled eggs and coffee. They ate in silence and soon Thorin walked in.

"Good morning boys." Thorin greeted them. "Eat up, we're going out today."

"What's the plan?" Fili asked.

"Kili can't possible live in London and never see London." Thorin noticed with a smile. "So I thought the three of us could spend a day together, actually I've invited two more people to join, and we're going to a trip around the most important sights of London."

"Who did you invite along?" Fili asked curiously.

"The only two other people I've recently met who live in London and never done any sightseeing, our neighbours Bilbo and Frodo." Thorin informed them with a smile. "I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not!" Kili smiled at him, feeling relived he knew both people and he liked them a lot.

"Ok, I'll call them to get ready and meet us like in thirty minutes." Thorin went to get his phone to call Bilbo.

Bilbo and Frodo arrived a bit early. Both seemed very enthusiastic about the trip, as was Kili.

"So how come you never went sightseeing?" Kili gently asked Bilbo.

"Well I've been so busy, and well we just kept putting it off, and I haven't realised we finally never done it until your uncle asked me about it. So here we are." Bilbo admitted.

"We moved to London only two years ago, I used to live in New Zealand." Frodo specified. "Uncle lived in Wales for a long time, so he rarely visited London."

"I'm planning to take a lot of pictures." Bilbo smiled at them and showed his new camera. "I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not!" Thorin replied with a smile. "Actually I was thinking we need some family photos so it's a great chance to take them."

They spent a whole day together; first they went to see Buckingham Palace, then to Tower Bridge and Wax Figure Museum. Later they had lunch in one of the best restaurants booked by Thorin and later they drove all the way to Windsor Castle. Bilbo kept taking photos, but Thorin had insisted they had some with all five of them as well. It was a happy day, full of chatting, joking. As they were returning home all of them were thinking about the same thing, they felt as if they were a family. The boys had no idea Thorin and Bilbo were already sharing a very intimate relationship, and both men tried not to show it in public, but just going out together with the boys and having fun was soothing for both of them. Bilbo had mixed feelings towards their relationship or whatever you could call it, but he decided to play it by ear. Even if this wouldn't develop into something solid, he had enough of being alone. He wanted the closeness and stability; he wanted to have someone to rely on. He had a huge crush on his lover and this invitation to spend a day together with the boys was unexpected but welcome. Thorin was amazed with the way Bilbo seemed just right by his side. It was harmony, as if they all belonged together. When he invited them on impulse for a moment he considered it might be awkward to spend a day with his lover, but then it just went smoothly. Every time those gentle blue eyes looked at him, he wanted to drown in them and stay like that forever.

"So since you organized the whole trip, it would only be fair if you all join us for dinner." Bilbo proposed warmly. "I've got a delicious lasagne in the oven waiting to be heated."

"That would be fantastic." Fili replied before anyone else could reply.

They drove to the Durin home, and walked up to Bag End. Bilbo along with Kili rushed into the kitchen, and Frodo prepared the dining table. Soon they all sat down and chatted about the day, before long Bilbo brought in the food and they enjoyed a dinner together.

Kili and Fili finally decided to retreat home, thinking about Monday morning, but Thorin decided to stay and drink some wine with Bilbo. Frodo also had gone to sleep and finally both men were left alone.

"Thank you for inviting us along." Bilbo thanked him. He was still unsure how to treat their relationship.

"It was obvious you both had to come." Thorin replied. "It would feel odd without both of you, especially when you admitted you never saw the sights."

"Thank you again; we both had a phenomenal day together." Bilbo added with a shy smile.

"Let's do something again next weekend, all five of us." Thorin suddenly proposed.

"Do you think we should spend more time together?" Bilbo gently asked.

"What do you mean?" Thorin was surprised.

"Well, the more time we spend together the more probable the boys might find out what's going on between us." Bilbo suddenly told him.

"And so what?" Thorin asked.

"Aren't you scared of that?" Bilbo gently asked with surprise in his voice.

"There's nothing to be scared of. There is nothing shameful in what's going on between us." Thorin told him warmly.

"You mean it?" Bilbo looked up to with warmth in his eyes.

"Of course I do." Thorin came closer and leaned down to kiss him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Is it just me or is there something going on between Uncle and Bilbo?" Kili suddenly asked as they were coming back home.

"Well, I'm not sure." Fili replied. After a moment he added. "However I've never seen him with any woman or in any relationship. So I'm not really sure what his preferences are."

"I don't know him all that well, but he seems formal and reserved but he's unusually friendly towards Bilbo." Kili summed up.

"Does it bother you?" Fili asked and saw a very surprised glanced at his direction. "Does it bother you he might prefer men?" Fili clarified.

"Of course not. Does it bother you?" Kili replied with a question.

"Not at all." Fili replied. "It would be nice to see him happy with someone for a change."

They entered the house and went upstairs to their rooms.

"We'd better get ready for bed; it's an early morning tomorrow." Fili told Kili and went into his bedroom. Kili stood there looking at the closed door, he had no idea what those last words meant, and deep inside he was wondering if Fili would come to him again later.

Kili retreated to his room and took a shower and dressed for bed. He set an alarm on his phone, and sat a bit with his new laptop to write an e-mail to his foster family. He missed them a lot, he missed Alaska, but he wasn't home sick anymore.

A longer time passed when he went to bed alone. He thought he would be forced to spend the night alone when the door opened and without turning on the light Fili snuck into his bed.

"Did you set the alarm?" Fili gently asked as he took Kili into a warm embrace.

"Six thirty." Kili replied.

"We should have enough time to get to school." Fili told him. "I'll be running around you all day, so don't you worry we'll eat lunch together and spend all breaks together."

"Wouldn't you rather spend some time with those girls?" Kili asked almost silently.

"I thought I made it clear to you, I hate those whores." Fili replied firmly. "I'm really not interested."

"I just don't want you to hate me for becoming a burden." Kili mumbled.

"You're not a burden. You're my brother." Fili replied.

"I was wondering..." Kili slowly began speaking.

"About what?" Fili insisted worried about the tone in Kili's voice.

"When you said you won't mind uncle's preference in men..." Kili began slowly uttering what his heart really wanted to say. "I mean, I wanted to ask, do you already know your preference?" He finally managed to squeeze out of his throat.

"No one has ever asked me, but yes I do know my preference for quite some time now." Fili didn't elaborate; his heart almost stopped hearing the question. "Do you know your preference already?" He asked back not giving a full answer.

"Yes, I do." Kili replied not answering fully as well. "I was just wondering what it felt like..." He slowly began speaking but stopped in mid sentence.

"What feels like what?" Fili insisted.

"To be close with someone." Kili asked hesitantly.

"I have no idea." Fili admitted. "I don't have much experience." He finally added. "There was a girl in school called Sigrid, and we kissed several times, but I wouldn't call it a relationship and then she transferred to a fancy school in Switzerland."

Kili's heart dropped hearing about a girl in Fili's life. Suddenly he lost all hope and the idea of touching upon this topic seemed like a horribly bad one. At least he didn't make a fool of himself trying anything, not to mention ruining their relation as brothers.

"Was there someone you liked?" Fili gently asked a bit worried with the direction the conversation was going.

"Uhum" Kili just mumbled.

"Did anything happen?" Fili asked with worry in his voice.

"No. Never." Kili replied. "I haven't even kissed anyone yet." He finally admitted.

"Then how can you know what you prefer if you haven't? Have you fallen in love?" Fili's voice was strained talking about this extremely sensitive topic.

Suddenly Kili just went all stiff and began crying wildly. He was sobbing and trembling and Fili felt helpless. He could only bring him closer and he kept apologizing for asking such a stupid question. Fili was terrified with the reaction he caused and after such a happy day he was terrified with what had happened.

"You can trust me Kili." Fili gently whispered. "I'm here for you and I'll always support you."

"I'm so stupid; I'm such a coward..." He finally murmured.

"I know what that feels like." Fili replied. "There is someone I like a lot, but I doubt it would work." He finally explained. Kili looked up to his eyes still fill of tears, but without the desperate sobbing.

"You do like someone?" Kili gently asked. Fili felt those chocolate eyes drill into his soul, the face Kili was making so desperate and tempting was a bit too much of Fili to take. He wanted this boy more than anyone else ever, he felt attracted to his eyes, to his body, but what made his soul melt was the burning sensation of his touch on his skin.

"Have you been wondering what it feels to kiss someone?" Fili gently asked with only one thing on his mind. Kili's eyes were pleading with some kind of despair in them, he gently nodded but his eyes didn't waver from Fili's. "So why don't you kiss me and find out?" He finally whispered. Kili's eyes went even wider hearing those gentle words, the whole idea as so alluring and so tempting he could barely stand it. Kili didn't make a move; he was incapable of moving or reacting in any other way.

But he's not wavering or protesting Fili noticed after a moment. There was a brief second when he remembered what he should and definitely shouldn't do, but his mind was out of control. Without any further ado he leaned in and gently pressed his lips into those gorgeous tempting soft lips belonging to his brother. He didn't push it hard, just a short sensitive kiss. He wanted so much more but the surprise in Kili's eyes made him stop.

Kili watched his brother press him lips into him, he felt the burning sensation, those soft sensitive lips on his, and he was in heaven. The suddenly it ended as fast as it happened; Fili gently shifted giving him a bit more space to breath. But Kili didn't want to breathe; he didn't want to share a short chaste kiss. Without even thinking about what he was doing he reached his hand and put it on the back of Fili's head and forced him into another kiss. A kiss like Kili dreamt about, a kiss long and passionate, with his tongue in Fili's mouth, with his teeth gently nibbling on his lower lip.

Fili just blinked feeling the rapid and forceful assault he got as a response. He intended to give Kili a short innocent experience, but his brother obviously meant something different when he talked about kissing. He could feel those lips drill into his, his heart flipped when he felt his tongue assault him, and when he felt those not so gently teeth assault his lip he couldn't take it anymore. He gave in, and he gave back with all his energy.

Kili could feel the change after a moment, and when it stopped being just his tongue and his lips, his heart skipped a beat. Fili was kissing him back in the most passionate and exhilarating way possible. He was showing slight dominance, and he was giving Kili the best kiss he could have ever imagined. Soon it wasn't enough for the younger hormone driven boy, he sat on his brother and kept kissing him without end. He wanted so much from him, and what he was getting was more than he had ever dreamt of. And he wanted so much more yet again. He wanted more kisses and more... He wanted to touch, to forget about reality and just give in to him.

Suddenly Fili stopped the kiss. His eyes were dark and burning, but he forced Kili to stop.

"We can't!" He mumbled. "I can't do this, you're my brother." He whispered. Kili looked at him puzzled, just a minute ago they were kissing like the world was going to end any moment now, but then it was just over. It's like being given a view of paradise, but you couldn't step in.

"I'm sorry." Kili looked away trying not to show how sad he was that his brother rejected him.

Fili felt as if he had kicked a puppy. The way Kili shifted to be away from him, those heartbroken eyes, he realised he made Kili feel rejected.

"I'm always going to love you." He decided to whisper. "But you're my brother, and no matter how much at this very moment we're both turned on we would regret it later."

"I want you." Kili whispered back still his back towards Fili. "And I won't regret anything later..."

"We talked about this before already; do you remember the night when you insisted I'm a perfect brother?" Fili asked and without waiting for an answerer he continued. "Well I'm not a perfect brother, I'm far from that." He gently shifted so that he was lying right next to Kili his chest pressed to Kili's back, Kili gently moved feeling the pressure of Fili's erection on his ass. "I want you, but I want to be your brother as well. I want to shield you from harm and from the world, and deep inside I know continuing what we just started is plain wrong."

"I can't imagine a life without you, so please don't reject me..." Kili gently told him.

"I'm not rejecting you; I'm doing what's right for you." Fili tried to explain.

"I don't fucking give a shit what you think is right for me." Kili suddenly exploded and shifted and sat on Fili again. "I want you, and I will never want anybody else in my whole life."

"What are you saying?" Fili looked at him taken by surprise.

"I've known that my preference is boys for some time now, I like male asses, I like male chests and those things work for me better that any naked girl or porn movie." Kili told him bluntly. "The moment I saw you I just wanted to kiss you, to be with you in any way possible. So don't fucking give me the responsible big brother talk now, either we're going to have sex right now and again many times in the future, or we should sleep separately and just pretend to be brothers. You chose." Kili's voice was suddenly firm. "Tell me, was this whole thing just a result of the discussion and you just wanted to show me pity, or did you really feel like doing it? Did you really feel like kissing me and fucking me before you started to kiss me?" Kili was showing anger to Fili for the first time, and this Kili more alike to Thorin was so fucking hot that Fili could just stare.

"It was a result of the discussion." Fili saw slight disappointment in Kili's eyes. "But I felt like this since the moment I saw you at the airport."

"You mean you felt pity?" Kili's voice was cold as ice.

"I've never felt pity towards you." Fili finally replied feeling hesitant about what would happen if he really said the truth. But then the sadness he saw in those eyes forced him to say the only right thing. "I've wanted to fuck your brains out ever since I met you. You're so fucking hot I've dreamt about taking you so many times I can't even count." He decided the truth was the only thing he could say. "Every time I had to hold you, to be next to you I wanted you desperately, I've imagined what it would feel like to kiss you and take you. When introducing you to my friends I wish I could say you're my boyfriend not my brother." Fili's voice broke down at the end; he could still feel the deep gaze on himself.

"So why don't you fuck me?" Kili asked with pain in his voice. "Please..." His voice practically broke down saying that one word. And Kili was right, there was no way Fili could reject him.

"If uncle ever finds out he's going to kill me." Fili told him trying to keep contact with reality.

"Who says he's going to find out?" Kili told him, his hands were gently tugging on Fili's t-shirt and the way he was looking at him was so attractive Fili really couldn't say no to him.

Before Kili could beg again Fili's lips were again on his. He felt those strong arms hold him closer than before, and he felt those hands roam his body with insensitivity that made his whole body burn. Since it was their first time Fili tried to go slow, but from time to time he had to cool Kili's speed. He gently undressed him, and kissed every inch of skin visible. Kili was demanding more, but Fili wanted to go his pace, making their first time really special. Soon Kili realised forcing a quicker pace didn't work, so he just gave in, he touched and kissed and urged with his whole body. He did what he had dreamt about, touching the tattoo and touching all those muscles he couldn't keep his eyes off.

Soon touching was no enough for both of them, their bodies demanded the long awaited fulfilment. Kili gently reached to touch his brother and was rewarded with a growl. Soon both of them were rubbing against each other, and without even penetrating they came separating their bodies with a warm layer of cum.

"Will we do it fully next time?" Kili whined.

"What's the rush?" Fili asked. "There are many ways of having sex." He got up and brought a towel and gently removed the cum from their bodies. He threw Kili's clothes back at him, and he dressed himself.

"Can't we sleep naked?" Kili whined again.

"You want uncle to catch us naked in bed together? Covered in cum nonetheless?" Fili asked with a smirk.

"At least will we get to shower together?" Kili asked with hope in his voice.

"Of course we will. And when uncle goes on a business trip we will sleep naked as well. So don't you dare panic." Fili threw the towel into the laundry and got back into bed. "We'll be as close as possible, but remember we have to behave in school and in front of everyone especially uncle."

"Yeah, I know." Kili added. "But as long as I get to be close to you, and sleep with you I'll manage with everything else."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to manage, or you for what's that worth, but we've got no other choice than try hard." Fili snuggled into Kili tentatively.

"I love you." Kili whispered.

"I love you too." Fili replied and softly went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

They woke up simultaneously when the alarm rang. Kili looked around puzzled for the source of the noise, and reached to turn it off. Before he could do or say anything, two warm lips crashed into his. They gently kissed and Fili smiled.

"Perfect way to stay a day. Let's go take a shower." Fili told him and reached to get two clean towels. Kili just smile and rushed to the bathroom. When Fili arrived the water was already running, and Kili was taking a leek. He just smiled hazily at Fili and dropped all his clothes to the floor and jump under the shower. Fili used the toilet as well and did exactly the same, into the welcoming arms of his beloved brother.

Coming down in fifteen minutes they met uncle Thorin in the kitchen. Fili rushed to prepare some coffee and Kili reached for some bread to prepare sandwiches.

"So how does it feel to wake up to school?" Thorin asked curiously.

"Early!" Kili answered.

"You're not the one who has to drive!" Fili complained. "We better hurry; we have to leave in like fifteen minutes."

"Eat up!" Kili pushed a plate his direction with a smile.

"Do you need any money for lunch?" Thorin suddenly asked. "I've just realised I didn't give you a credit card yet."

"No worries, we'll eat together." Fili replied and swiftly binged down his breakfast.

"What time are you both coming home?" Thorin asked.

"My training finishes at 5." Fili replied.

"If you want I can pick you up when your classes finish." Thorin proposed to Kili.

"It's not a problem, I'll wait for Fili. I don't want to be a bother." Kili replied without hesitation. The aura around him, the confidence and strength was making Thorin surprised.

Their mood was especially bright, and Thorin suddenly felt really suspicious. They were in sunshine moods on a day when they had to get up early and go to school. He felt he missed something important.

They went upstairs to get their bags and Fili handed Kili his new schedule.

"I'll tell you where each classroom is during the first break." Fili told him walking downstairs again. "Then we'll eat lunch on the third break."

"Have a nice day boys!" Thorin told them as they were approaching the front door.

"Same to you, Uncle!" Kili yelled back, as if it was the most natural thing to do in the world, leaving Thorin speechless and Fili with a huge grin.

As they arrived at school, Fili told the last things he needed before coming into school. "Before we enter, be prepared for girls. And just because they approach me openly it doesn't mean I encourage or welcome it."

As they entered he was dead right, all eyes were on them immediately.

A girl came up and smiled "Good morning Philip." She made a cute face and then turned to look at Kili. "Good morning handsome."

They ignored her and walked further in. "You're first lesson is in classroom 15." Fili told him guiding him around the school.

Many people were saying hello to Fili, but the girls were sometimes even coming up and trying to flirt, which drove Kili crazy. "Get used to it." Fili whispered to him. "I'll pick you up after the lesson, so wait for me please." Kili nodded and he nervously glanced at the now closed classroom. "No stress, if anything happens text me."

Kili watched the teacher come to him; she was an older lady with a kind smile. "Killian Durin?" She gently asked. "Please come in."

She introduced herself as Mrs. Brandybuck and said the first topic they were going to work on was Maths. Kili gulped but for the next hour and a half he had to just listen to explanations and take notes.

"So how was it?" Fili grabbed him just after he went out of the door.

"Bearable." Kili replied in a low voice.

"You're going to classroom 3 now, so follow me. I'm having geography, and you're having English literature." Fili explained as they were trying to avoid all the girls trying to say hello to Fili again, some were openly staring at the handsome younger brother, but because of the stress he would barely notice it.

"Next break we're going to lunch. I'll come and get you so don't you worry one thing." Fili gently told him.

"These people are crazy here." Kili commented as one more girl tried to catch Fili's attention.

"Yeah, I hate it." Fili admitted. "They all think this is just some kind of game. Like there's a competition who gets into my bed first."

"Lucky I'm the winner." Kili whispered so that only Fili could hear.

"You just made my day!" Fili smiled at him happily.

"I'll see you soon." Kili smiled back with hope in his eyes.

His second teacher was an elegant man, who introduced himself as Mr. Lindir. The whole lesson was a bit unorthodox, and apparently Bilbo had talked to Gandalf sometime in between. He was given drawing tools and a sketchbook, and instead of a typical literature lecture, the man read out loud poetry and his task was to draw it. Later after every poem when his drawing about it was finished they would simply talk about the person who wrote it, about what that person felt and why.

After the very pleasant lesson, Fili picked him up and they headed off towards the canteen.

On the way they met the first person they felt like talking to.

"Kili and Fili!" A voice yelled after them.

"Frodo!" Fili greeted him. "We're going to lunch are you coming?"

"I wish..." Frodo made a sad face. "I forgot my wallet." He admitted after a moment.

"Don't be stupid you're coming with us." Kili insisted knowing already that Fili wouldn't mind the extra expense at all.

The three of them got to the canteen earlier than most students so they got into the queue and took trays. Fili told them to take whatever they liked, and both boys told Kili what was best. Soon they sat down at a table and began eating, but all of them could hear the gossip.

"Look at him; do you think that's his boyfriend?" The girls were talking in hushed voiced but could be heard.

"Both of them are so cute." Another girl gasped. "Do you know them?"

"He's so handsome." Another girl spoke. "I wish I could just walk up and eat lunch with him."

Other girls did try walking up, but not receiving a warm welcome they all retreated quickly.

"Frodo I was thinking, why don't you ride to school with us in the morning?" Fili suddenly suggested trying to stop thinking about the school.

"That would be great, uncle hates getting up in the morning to drive me off." Frodo smiled. "But My bigger problem is coming back home, he often loses track of time while writing... And then I have to ask someone to take me."

"That's not a problem as well, but be prepared to leave at 6. I've got my trainings and so does Kili." Fili proposed.

"That's not a problem; I can do my homework in the library and wait." Frodo quickly grabbed his chance.

"So what's your next lesson?" Kili asked Fili.

"Spanish." Fili answered. "I'm doing four languages, French, German, Spanish and Chinese."

"That's really a lot." Frodo noticed. "I barely manage with French."

"What about you Kili?" Frodo asked.

"Let me check." Kili pulled out the schedule. "French." He said surprised.

"Well you look surprised." Frodo noticed.

"I hate French." Kili noticed.

"More than you hate school?" Fili joked.

"Probably." Kili shyly replied. "What about you Frodo?"

"Maths." Frodo didn't seem very happy.

"After lessons I have my MMA training, so I'm finishing around 5." Fili told them. "Maybe you could give Kili a tour of the school after lessons, and then wait for me?"

"Yeah, that would be fine." Frodo replied.

The rest of the day was rather peaceful, after the fourth lesson Frodo showed Kili around. He showed him the library, all the classrooms in Kili's schedule, and the extra study rooms. They talked about the various clubs and study circles and about the teachers.

Later they went to see Fili's training in the gym. Both of them were rather surprised with the number of people on the audience, especially the number of girls sitting there are over-watching the training. Soon it became evident why most of them were sitting there. The training was a beautiful view for those sex crazed girls, they could openly ogle the team, and the sight of the boys shirtless was a sight to remember. Fili among them looked like a god, with his light skin, firm muscles and tattoo. The girls looked at him with lust in their eyes, and as the training continued the show was incredibly alluring.

Kili at first focused on looking at Fili, but then he realised Frodo was also focused on his brother. The longing and lust in the boy's eyes made Kili suddenly angry. Frodo caught his eyes and looked back to the ring without the open fascination. For a moment he held his breath as he noticed the open hostility he saw in Kili's eyes, but it disappeared in a blink of an eye. Kili the fragile and gentle boy showed him a glimpse of his feelings, and realising it he hid it deep down again, Frodo realised.

"Hey Kili are you going to join the team?" Gimli came over to chat with them after his match. His muscles were glistening with sweat and he looked really strong.

"Fili asked me the same thing, it's one more family tradition." Kili mumbled. "I don't think I'm strong enough." He noticed.

"Well you're no near Fili's mass, but you're lean enough." Gimli commented. "So why don't you give it a try?"

"I think I'm too shy for this..." The boy looked around at the audience.

"Well it's a so called tradition here, but you could come over with Fili during the weekend and we could give you a go in a more friendly environment." Gimli saw the coach signally for him and he returned to the team.

"I wish I could do something like this, but I'm rather bad at sports." Frodo commented. "The only sports I'm good at are hiking and trekking, the rest is out of my reach."

"Most sports are just a matter of training, if you really want to do them." Kili noticed, and he pulled out his sketchbook.

"I'm not really sure I'd like that." Frodo admitted shyly. "But it's interesting to see this; I've never thought I'd be this interesting and captivating."

"Me neither." Kili commented as he began to draw something. Frodo just glanced at him and looked back to the ring.

"Do you do other sports apart from archery?" Frodo kept talking with him.

"Fili's been pushing me to swimming and running. I'm rather good at team sports like soccer, hockey or basketball. I've never tried anything like this, but Fili proposed it several times so I think I should." Kili slowly began chatting away as he drew his beloved brother fight with one of his teammates. "Fili says there is a tradition for fencing and he goes to two training a week, so I'm planning to go and see that and maybe try it."

"Can I come along?" Frodo shyly asked.

"Of course you may." Kili replied. "Why do you ask?" He asked after a moment after having rethought about the boy's comment.

"For a moment I thought I made you angry with my presence." Frodo spoke really quietly, he was a bit unsure about asking Kili such a delicate thing but he knew this was a person with many issues so he decided to resolve it.

"Not really." Kili replied. "If I was truly mad at you, you would know it."

"If I ever do anything like that, please tell me. I really want us to be good friends." The boy shyly noticed.

"I would really like that as well." Kili replied.

"I really love your artwork." Frodo glanced at the detailed sketch of the match. "I wish I had your talent."

"It's just something I can do." Kili replied. "I've never really thought much about it." He flipped the page and started another drawing, this time of Gimli on the mat.

"Could you make a drawing of me?" Frodo gently asked.

"If you wish." Kili replied, he flipped the sketchbook again and began drawing Frodo. It didn't take him long to focus on Frodo's cute face, within a moment he showed in details the cuteness in the boy's features. The training was slowly coming to an end, Fili waved at them and yelled to wait by the car. Kili put his sketchbook into his bag and told Frodo he would finish it a bit later. Some of the girls were surprised Fili actually talk to the two boys, and some were giving puzzling glances.

"What's with them and Fili?" Frodo suddenly asked.

"I've been wondering about the same thing. They act is if there is some kind of competition to get a fling with Fili." Kili commented. "He doesn't like it at all."

"Well he is the most handsome guy in school." Frodo gently replied. "Although there are others who are considered attractive as well. You'll probably make the list too." He noticed glancing at the handsome boy.

Kili looked at him surprised. "You think?" He asked with surprise in his voice. "The girls were looking at you as much as at Fili." Frodo explained. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

"I had no idea..." Kili replied.

"You should be more confident, you're really handsome too." Frodo started to flatter him. "And I'm the best judge of that."

"Why do you say so?" Kili asked surprised.

"I'm surprised you haven't realized yet." Frodo shyly looked at the floor. "Most people immediately can tell I'm gay."

Kili looked at him puzzled. "Why would you openly say it?" He asked with bewilderment in his voice.

"I wanted you to know at the beginning, so if you do mind then we could just stop being friends..." Frodo admitted.

"Did you lose some friends, when you realised your preference?" Kili asked with gentleness in his voice, he immediately saw the reaction and the tears come up to Frodo's eyes. The boy just nodded and focused on not crying in front of Kili.

"I don't mind, and neither will Fili." Kili gently told him rubbing his arm gently.

"Hey is everything okay?" Fili asked seeing them very close and silent.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Kili replied looking at Fili. He leaned in and gently whispered as Frodo was getting into the car. "We'll talk later." And Fili just nodded as a reply.


	15. Chapter 15

The whole way Frodo was silent, but Fili and Kili were talking about school. As they came near their home and Fili parked the car, Frodo jumped out and rushed home with just a shy goodbye.

"So what's going on with him?" Fili asked gently.

"When you came to the car he had just admitted he's gay. And someone rejected him because of it. So he asked me if I'm okay with him being gay, so I told him I don't mind." Kili slowly began explaining. But his brother immediately felt there was something more he wanted to say but he needed encouragement.

"I think there is something else you need to tell me." Fili gently asked watching Kili prepare dinner in the kitchen.

"I hate those people at your training, the way they look at you and your teammates, it really puts me off." Kili told him.

"You're just jealous." Fili smiled at him.

"Not of those girls." Kili admitted.

"What really happened?" Fili asked feeling the insensitivity in Kili.

"The way Frodo was looking at you... It was just like those girls." Kili admitted.

"And I was the one jealous when I saw you two talking so intimately." Fili admitted.

"You were?" Kili looked at him surprised.

"You two just seemed so close and so friendly, I felt like killing him on the spot." Fili admitted with a smirk.

"Poor Frodo..." Kili told him with an evil smirk. "Two of us actually had the same idea, no wonder he ran away from us when we arrived home."

"Hey boys I'm home!" Thorin yelled coming into the house.

"Dinner is almost ready!" Fili yelled back from the kitchen.

"I hope you're not the one cooking." Thorin told them walking into the kitchen.

"Of course not." Fili replied. "I'm never going to even try cooking."

"Well I don't necessarily encourage that, actually I was thinking of asking Kili to teach you something, after all you'll be leaving us next year to go to University." Thorin joked and sat down at the table.

Kili looked at him surprised and then back to Fili whose face was now extremely pale. "I'm not so sure about that." Fili slowly told his uncle.

"What do you mean?" Thorin spoke in a firm voice.

"I was thinking London School of Economics." File replied swiftly.

"The family tradition of to study at St. Andrews." Thorin replied curtly.

"Who says we always have to go according to tradition?" Fili hypothetically asked.

"You'd better rethink your choice." Thorin was firm.

"There is still some time, so we'll just see about that." Fili was also firm.

During this heated discussion Kili just kept glancing from one to another. He had no idea he would be the cause of such a conflict between both of them, and the sudden clash was stirring a new panic attack. He tried to breathe in deeply, but after a moment he saw Fili glance at him alarmed.

"Are you okay?" Fili gently pressed his hands into Kili's shoulders.

Kili looked at him alarmed, but he couldn't speak the stress blocking his throat.

"Just relax." Fili gently rubbed his arms. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Would you like me to call Bilbo to come over?" Thorin gently asked, but Kili shook his head.

Slowly his face was going back to its normal colour. The comforting touch of Fili on his shoulders was slowly easing the tension.

"I'm going to Bilbo in an hour anyway." Kili finally managed to gasp.

"Let's go and get you relaxed a bit." Fili gently urged Kili to get up.

"I'm sorry." Thorin told the boy softly as they were passing him.

As soon as they made it to Fili's room, he pulled Kili into a tight intimate embrace. He gently kissed him and held him as close as possible.

"Don't worry; I'm not planning to go anywhere." Fili told him.

"If you move out, I'm going with you." Kili told him. "Even if that means running away." He told him firmly.

"Don't worry I won't let it come to that." Fili pressed his lips again against his.

Kili kissed him back passionately. Soon Fili pressed him into the door and he could feel Kili's leg wrap around him. His own brother was driving him crazy.

"Your whole training I was dreaming of coming up to you and kissing you in front of all those sex crazed girls." Kili gently whispered into Fili's ear. "I would love to see their faces when they would realise their tricks would never work on you." Fili just giggled as Kili's hand went down his trousers.

"Your tricks are all I need." Fili whispered back.

Kili gently wiggled out of his firm embrace, and Fili let him do whatever he felt like. Soon it was Fili who was pressed into the door, Kili in one swift move landed on the floor. He looked up to Fili, and he loved the deep stare he got. Without hesitating Kili did the one thing Fili could dream about, Kili gently trailed his erection and he gently unzipped his jeans.

"You're going to drive me crazy..." Fili gasped as Kili was touching his very swollen erection.

"That's the idea!" Kili smiled up to him and licked his lips just before plunging his penis into his mouth. Kili didn't have much experience but he was guided by instinct. He did exactly what he had dream about himself, and sight of his hot brother looking down to him with a lecherous smile and his deep blue eyes half closed, told Kili his brother liked it as much he imagined it to be.

"Stop..." Fili whispered just barely in control of his reactions.

Kili looked up at him with surprise, but he obeyed the request. Fili forced him to stand up; he started kissing Kili's neck and jaw line. "It's a game for two, and not for the pleasure of one." Fili told him.

"But uncle is downstairs..." Kili gasped.

"I don't give a fuck!" Fili replied and tugged on Kili's clothes. Soon Fili was holding onto their erections and firmly rubbing them together. Kili's reaction was as vivid as last night, Fili could tell he was close just from the intimate contact, and he loved the reaction he got. They shared a deep kiss and just a few moments later Fili's hand was full of wet cum, the evidence of their crime.

"I love you..." Kili gasped hiding his head in Fili's neck.

"I'll always love you." Fili replied and kissed Kili's forehead.

They slowly cleaned up and adjusted their clothes. Fili suggested they play a bit, as an ending for this stressful day and Kili could just comply with the wish.

Sometime later Thorin knocked on the door and reminded Kili it was almost time for his visit at Bilbo's. He asked if Kili wanted him to walk him over there, but Kili just replied he would make it on his own.

As Kili arrived at Bilbo's he asked if he could talk with Frodo for a few minutes first.

"I was actually hoping you would do that." Bilbo gently replied. "Ever since he came home he's been a bit shaky and he's not normally like that. He refused to talk about it, so it would be great if you could spend a moment with him."

Bilbo guided Kili to the boy's room. Kili knocked but received no answer so Bilbo just opened the door and pushed him in.

Kili saw Frodo on the bed lying on his side. The position and the sobs were so familiar that Kili felt the emotion of seeing it from another point of view. He sat down behind the boy and gently stroked his hair.

"Go away uncle." Frodo mumbled.

"I'm not your uncle yet." Kili whispered, and the boy turned to him surprised.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened today." Kili gently nudged him.

"I just don't understand Fili was so mad with me..." Frodo began speaking but his voice broke down.

"No, he wasn't." Kili gently informed him. "I talked to him later..."

"But you didn't tell him?" Frodo's voice was stressed again.

"Of course I told him, I have no secrets from Fili." Kili told him gently. "And we really both don't mind you being gay."

"So why did he react that way?" Frodo asked surprised.

"It's the same as with me on the audience, a moment, and that doesn't mean you did anything wrong." Kili tried to explain, but without revealing their secret it was difficult to explain.

"You really don't mind?" Frodo asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes, both of us." Kili gently hugged him. "So no more crying, we're your friends." Kili gently stroked his hair.

"Thank you..." Frodo hugged him back. "When I was younger I feel in love with my best friend Sam, and he just didn't understand I wanted more." Frodo began explain his own problem.

"That must have been horrible." Kili whispered.

"The worse was when he started going out with Rose..." Frodo's eyes became teary again. "It was one thing to be rejected, but being rejected for a girl..."

"Is that why you both moved here?" Kili asked adding the facts.

"One of the reasons." Frodo admitted. "This is Bilbo's family home, so when he inherited it was a good chance to change location."

"Don't worry; we're both going to be your friends. It's just a bit sensitive around us." Kili told him. "And don't you dare fall in love with any of us." He joked and Frodo finally smiled and nodded.

"I have to go, Bilbo's waiting for me." Kili told him and left the boy in better spirits.

"So did you talk to him?" Bilbo asked gently.

"He misunderstood something, so we had to talk a bit." Kili admitted. "But we're all fine now." He smiled at Bilbo.

"Good, because I just had a phone call from Thorin telling me you were emotional about perspective of Fili going to university." Bilbo gently started the sensitive topic.

"It's not about him going to University, but uncle said something about St. Andrew's." Kili told him. "I have no idea where that is, but Fili said he wanted to do something here in London, and I just..." Kili's voice stopped.

"You just don't want to be separated from the only real person who you feel safe with?" Bilbo immediately realized, and Kili just nodded happy Bilbo chose the right words for him.

"Fili said he's not going anywhere without me." Kili added.

"He's a very good brother." Bilbo noticed, but the way Kili avoided his eyes made him a bit suspicious.

"I love him." Kili gently told him.

"It's a bit surprising you would say that with so much confidence after knowing him just for a short time." Bilbo noticed.

"It's just as if..." Kili couldn't find the right words.

"As if you're meant to be brothers?" Bilbo suggested.

"Something like that." Kili admitted.

"Would you like to hear a chapter?" Bilbo gently suggested, seeing Kili was closing up a bit.


	16. Chapter 16

When Kili went home Bilbo had a strong feeling he was missing some important information about Kili. He was trying to add the facts together, but he was having problems focusing on the boy because of a mix up in his own feelings. His heated sessions with Thorin were making him feel deeply attracted to the man. He was so handsome, so strong and caring. He saw first symptoms in Thorin suggesting he was more interested in him than just as in a lover. When they would meet, they would talk on end. Thorin would always be kind and loving, touching him in the most intimate and loving way. He was tender, but as the same time he clearly showed Bilbo how much he wanted him. The deep longing to be with Thorin surprised Bilbo. He was used to being alone, he liked his independence, and he valued his privacy. He had few friends, and even fewer lovers. He was used to being rejected due to his sexual orientation, so he hid it as much as he could. He never even dreamt of finding his other half, but now he had a deep feeling inside that losing Thorin would break his heart. He was entirely sure what the solemn man's feelings were, but there was a deep and strong connection and Bilbo hoped he would be able to enjoy their relationship at least for some time.

Then it suddenly hit him. He immediately saw the allegory and then it dawned on him. Him and Thorin. Fili and Kili. The connection the boys shared was just like what he shared with Thorin. The longing, always being together. The deep warmth, always spending time together preferable alone. The looks, the deep gazes. Frodo told him that Fili was mad at him for talking with Kili, and that Kili was mad at him when he admired Fili on the training mat. They were jealous. They were drawn to each other. Solving the puzzle made his heart ache; separating them now would have devastating results for Kili. He clung to Fili as if for his dear life, and Fili became his saviour and salvation. Fili's role in Kili's gaining mental stability was invaluable. Then Bilbo realized it was Fili who in fact stabilized Kili and gave him a chance for normal life. Bilbo finally went to sleep with a huge headache and a moral dilemma.

As soon as Thorin woke up he saw a text message from Bilbo saying they needed to talk about Kili. He wrote back saying he'll visit him after lunch. They boys left in the morning in a hurry, but again in surprising good moods. Thorin briefly wondered about how Fili seems truly happy. He was always a cheerful child but as a teenager he was a bit too serious and reserved, but now he was joyful and honestly happy. Kili was calming with everyday, to Thorin's surprise, he wondered if it was Bilbo's influence or Fili's. The whole day he was thinking about the meeting with his lover. His sentiments towards the smaller man were reaching a peak. He longed to be with him, he slept badly without him. He wanted to hold his hand, to share every day. To eat dinners together, to go out to lunch. He wanted to take Bilbo with him to official events, not as a friend but as a boyfriend. Next to him he felt at peace, his was his stability and his passion at the same time. The kindness, the good emanating from Bilbo, his intelligence and wittiness, everything about him was fascinating. He wanted Bilbo in his life forever, and then it hit him he fell in love with the smaller man, and the only thing which could satisfy his needs was having a life together. He was worried next week he had to leave for nearly five days to go to China, but after that he knew what he really wanted to do with the rest of life.

"You look like you didn't sleep at all." Thorin immediately noticed.

"I had a huge headache." Bilbo replied swiftly.

"You missed me so much?" Thorin smirked at him gently kissing him.

"Don't think too much of yourself." Bilbo said in a joking tone. "You're not the reason; I think I solved Kili the puzzle."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked curious as he sat down next to his beloved lover.

"Well, from the start I was thinking about the rapid improvement the boy was doing here, at first I thought it was finding his family and stability. But then I realized that he already had a taste of that in Alaska. Beorn did a really good job taking care of the boy, he taught him many interesting things, and probably unintentionally practised the skills the boy needed like focus and orientation." Bilbo started explaining "But the rapid improvement in self-confidence and the general stability happened here after coming to London and not in Alaska before or after your arrival. The difference was Fili."

Bilbo suddenly stopped explaining and instead he asked a question. "Have you noticed anything strange between Kili and Fili?" He asked in timid voice.

"I have been wondering about some things from the first day we arrived in London." Thorin spoke with hesitation. "They spend all day together, and I'm serious when I say all day. I'm pretty sure they've slept together in one bed from the first night. I talked to Fili about it and he said it's only because Kili kept crying at night."

"Are you sure it's just because of it?" Bilbo asked quietly.

"No, I'm not sure. I sense a deep connection between them, completely illogical considering the time they have known each other. I noticed Fili has changed a lot as well, before he was a good kid, but now for the first time I can honestly say he seems extremely happy. Bringing Kili here I was worried how it would influence Fili, that the burden of taking care of Kili on a daily basis would fall on me."

"But it's Fili taking care of Kili full-time?" Bilbo gently urged the discussion.

"He took over Kili's care, it's like Kili is not a burden with his problems, but a reason..." Thorin stopped not knowing how to call it.

"A reason for happiness?" Bilbo suggested.

"It's like they belong together." Thorin summed up.

"And I think I know the answer." Bilbo gently suggested. "But you're not going to like it."

"I think I have an idea, a feeling of uneasiness." Thorin noticed.

"It's not uncommon for siblings in abusive families to turn to one another with strength unprecedented in other situations. In normal functioning families siblings raised together form a defence forbidding them to become too attached to each other. But Fili and Kili were raised separately. Fili never suffered any abuse but he was lonely and he longed for companionship. Kili on the other hand had a dreadful childhood, and being raised in a foster family he never truly belonged to a place or to a family. He probably dreamt of someone coming and finding him, and his dreams came true when you arrived, and Fili as the perfect brother filled in the longing. The moment they met they probably felt that they belonged to each other and from what I've been observing and from what you're saying it has become a strong bond." Bilbo tried to explain.

"The question is how far did this bond go?" Thorin noticed with a grim face.

"I think very far." Bilbo added. "If they are actually sleeping together, it's very far indeed."

"Do you think they are actually in love?" Thorin spoke those words with hesitation.

"This kind of bond varies from different cases. From my experience this is one of the strongest types of bonds, sometimes unbreakable, sometimes lasting hardship, separation and suffering. I think they will fight if anyone tries to separate them." Bilbo explained.

"So what would you suggest?" Thorin asked in a weak voice. "Let them start a relationship? Kili's not even fifteen."

"His age doesn't matter in these circumstances for their bond. What matters is what would happen if you try to stop them." Bilbo told him firmly. "Kili is very fragile, under Fili's support he became stable and strong, if you take Fili away, Kili will crumble. The range of the damage might be proportionate to the bond they developed, and it might even lead to suicide."

"You think it might lead to that?" Thorin was pale and solemn.

"FAS has a high suicide rate, he's stable now but any event destroying that stability might lead him to severe addictions or to suicide." Bilbo told him. "It's a huge dilemma."

"So what do you advise?" Thorin asked sadly.

"I can't make the decision for you; after all I'm not a family member." Bilbo's voice broke a bit at the end of the sentence. "But you have three options, you can try to separate them which may have dreadful consequences, you may choose not to interfere and let it develop in its natural pace, and thirdly you can openly accept and encourage. What's best for Kili? Honestly the last option and the first is the worst. What's according to your own conscience and best for your family? I'm not sure."

"What if you were a family member? What would you advise then?" Thorin suddenly asked.

"Well..." Bilbo hesitated under the burning glaze he saw in Thorin's eyes. "If I were a family member I would say try to accept but not encourage. Talk with them seriously, tell them you know and just wait and see. There is a small chance that with time the bond might turn to what is natural between siblings and that this is just a bonding phase they both need."

"A small chance?" Thorin wanted to make sure.

"I doubt it, but there might be circumstances breaking the bond, falling in love with other people. Basically we don't even know if they are truly homosexual. It might be a test phase in their life, and their preferences might chance in the future." Bilbo told him slowly.

"I need to think about this." Thorin told him. "But I need to ask you for a favour."

"What kind of favour?" Bilbo asked slowly.

"Next week I need to go to China for five days." Thorin told him.

"And you would like me to keep an eye on the boys?" Bilbo asked.

"I'm asking for a bit more, take them into your house and take care of them." Thorin asked.

"Fine, I'll keep an eye on them and during that time I'm going to observe both of them." Bilbo told him slowly not knowing how to read the eyes full of warmth he saw.

"I'll leave then with you with a lighter mind." Thorin finally told him. Bilbo looked at him with some kind of happiness on his face.

"Have you eaten lunch?" He hesitantly proposed.

"I'm famished." Thorin smiled at him and pressed his lips into the soft lips of his beloved lover.


	17. Chapter 17

Fili and Kili were surprised to see uncle Thorin waiting for them at home with dinner. Thorin seemed a bit stressed and his hawk eyes were watching them closely.

"Today Bilbo is coming over to talk with all of us." He informed them in a dull voice. "I'm leaving on Monday and I'm going to China for five days, during this time you both will stay at Bilbo's house." His voice was so firm both boys immediately sensed there was no point discussing. Thorin seemed irritated but they had no idea what could have caused such a foul mood. As Bilbo arrived later to their house and they were surprised to see Thorin sit down next to Bilbo and take his hand.

"We need to talk to both of you seriously." Bilbo gently told them.

"Just answer a simple question." Thorin's voice was like ice. "What's going on between you two?"

The boys just stared at him both pale and silent.

None of them said a word so Bilbo intervened. "Are you two in love?" He gently asked them, and both of them went even paler. "Please tell us the truth."

The way the boys gently shifted to be closer to each other, the way their hands immediately connected under the immense stress was living proof of Bilbo's conclusions.

"We already know." Bilbo told them gently. "So just try to tell us, to make us understand." Bilbo was trying to be as soft and delicate as possible, to compensate for Thorin's firm gaze.

Fili didn't break at all, but Kili after a while started shaking and crying. Fili just reacted and pulled him much closer and wrapped his arms around him securely. He looked down at Kili clearly very worried. "It just happened." Fili told them without going into denial. "I can't imagine my life without him." His voice was full of emotion and dept.

"But he's your brother..." Thorin spoke slowly.

"I don't fucking care about that." Fili told him. "It's like him being my brother makes him even more important."

"But he's only fourteen..." Thorin tried again. Fili just glared at him, showing for the first time that he could look alike to Thorin.

"Do you honestly think this could last?" Bilbo gently asked leading the discussion into a different direction.

"I believe this will last all our lives." Fili spoke confidently. "It's like we're two halves finally connected."

Kili looked at them with his teary eyes, it was evident he was taking this conversation badly. "I love you Fili." He spoke to his brother with conviction in his voice, and he held onto him desperately.

"And I'm not letting you go." Fili whispered back to him and gently kissed his forehead. The way he looked at Thorin was so firm and decisive that both Bilbo and Thorin could immediately feel that Fili would fight to be with Kili no matter the consequences. Bilbo gently nudged Thorin to say or do something.

"I'm not very enthusiastic about this." Thorin's voice was ice cold, and he immediately saw Kili lean into Fili even more desperately holding onto him. "And I hope with time you both will come to your senses." Bilbo gently nudged him again.

"He means, he doesn't plan to separate you for now." Bilbo told them. "But you must understand this kind of union is socially and morally illegal." His voice was kind and caring. "I hope you're not playing with Kili's emotions and fragility Fili. Being close to you is like an anchor in his life, but without you he's going to drown."

"I know that." Fili replied looking at Bilbo with strength in his eyes. "But I've made my decision, and nothing will change the way I feel."

"I'm not so sure." Thorin told him. "You both might meet somebody else in your life, and your breakup would ruin us as a family. If anyone finds out you might be faced with accusations of incest, and in Great Britain that's punishable by prison."

"Nobody is like Fili." Kili whispered in between the desperate sobs.

"As it seems there is nothing I can do to stop you both, I'm not going to interfere as of yet. But if you start hurting each other, or any legal accusation arises, I will step in to protect both of you." Thorin's voice was cold as steel.

"Please try to control yourselves around other people." Bilbo told them gently. "Spend some time with other people, have different hobbies and past times. Those things will help you keep balance in your lives. I'm going to be here for both of you, if you ever need to talk or if you ever need any support, even when it comes to dealing with your uncle."

"So you're not going to take Fili away from me?" Kili whispered to Bilbo looking at him with those beautiful teary eyes.

"No, we are not." Thorin admitted hesitantly. "Although as I said I'm not enthusiastic about this union and it will take a long time for me to get used to the idea as such."

Fili just glared at him, but the relief could be visible in his eyes. He pulled Kili even closer, and the boy rested his head in Fili's neck. Thorin and Bilbo left them that way, feeling they all needed some time to rethink what happened.

"Was it just me or did it seem to you that Thorin and Bilbo were holding hands as if they are together?" Kili asked Fili after calming down a bit.

"It seems there will be changes in our life." Fili gently nuzzled his hair. "They actually didn't forbid us to be together." Fili told him gently.

"But do you think they will ever accept us?" Kili asked.

"I'm not sure. But let's hope with time they will ease a bit." Fili told him and urged him to get up from the sofa. "Let's go run out this tension." He suggested.

Kili feared something would change in their life, but their next day was the same as their previous days, Frodo would come in the morning, they would drive to school, have lessons and lunch. They would listen to the gossip all around the school and joke about it. Some girls started to notice the connection between the three boys, and the gossip was going crazy. Many girls were still trying to hit on Fili, but he was colder to them than ever, and hitting on Kili was like hitting onto a wall. Kili got to know some of Frodo's friends, like Merry and Pippin, but they also spend lots of time during Fili's trainings. If Frodo knew anything about Fili and Kili being together he didn't show it.

The only person indicating something did happen was Thorin. He had problems dealing with it, and he was cold to both of them, despite the advice Bilbo gave him. He just couldn't choke down the fact that both boys were "together". Bilbo was talking to him about the way he should see this relation, but Thorin was strong willed and in his mind this was just wrong.

Fili and Kili didn't talk much about it, they were simply extremely happy. Their life was perfect the way it was. The pressure of being discovered was over, so now they just thrived on being together. Kili could feel the deep emotions and his insecurity problems were slowly vanishing. On some days when a girl would approach Fili too hard, Kili would become jealous, but later when being alone Fili would always make it up to him.

The week passed fast, and soon it was Saturday and Fili drove Kili to his archery training again. On the way home they ate lunch, and when they came home Thorin, Bilbo and Frodo were having fun in the swimming pool. They just stood and watched, but they decided not to join. Seeing them retreat Bilbo glanced at Thorin with a bit of anger.

"Start treating this normally." He told Thorin when Frodo was swimming a lap. "You're building a wall between yourself and them, and it's going to ruin your relation to both of them. The further from you, the tighter their bond will become. From a seemingly normal relation, we'll get something in between a toxic love affair, to an obsessive relation. I know it's difficult, but think on the positive side."

"The positive side?" Thorin scoffed.

"They can't get pregnant!" Bilbo joked and started swimming away.

On Saturday evening the boys packed their things and went to Bilbo's house. Bilbo just smiled at them and showed them to their room. Frodo seemed a bit surprised they would get only one room, but no one decided to elaborate on it.

The five of them ate dinner together, and Kili immediately was running around the kitchen helping Bilbo to the best of his ability.

"So will you call us when you arrive in China?" Bilbo gently asked Thorin as he was getting ready to leave.

"Of course I will. I'll call you as soon as I arrive, but that's going to be early in the morning are you sure you want me to wake you?" Thorin asked hesitantly.

"You can call even in the middle of the night; I don't sleep well if you're not there." Bilbo admitted with a voice full of emotion. "I was thinking, could I drive you to the airport?" Bilbo suggested.

Thorin glared at him, on other occasion it was always Fili to drive him off, but now he couldn't voice it. So he finally answered. "I'd like that."

As they were getting ready to leave the boys came down, they looked at Thorin clearly surprised he was leaving without even saying goodbye to them.

Bilbo was really worried how to tell Frodo about their guests. Finally he decided to let the boy work it out on his own. There was moment he considered the fact that Frodo might have a crush on one of them, but then he realized Frodo wasn't showing any symptoms of it. When Sam was in Frodo's life, Frodo was very happy, but when his friendship turned into a crush and Sam started going out with Rose, Bilbo easily made the decision to move to London to his family home. He loved Australia and New Zealand, and he had much family there, but he realized friends were slowly asking him question where his affluence came from, and Frodo was troubled with Sam and his broken heart. His parent's London home was a beautiful place, one of the few places in the world he felt truly comfortable. His mother's friend Gandalf helped them with Frodo's school and with many formal issues. And slowly both of them felt safe at this new place. Frodo made some friends at school, and Bilbo had peace and quiet for writing. In the last two weeks their lives flipped upside down. Gandalf practically forced him to take care of Kili's therapy. Because he met Kili be met also Thorin, and within several days he fell so deeply in love with the calm man that he couldn't recognize himself. Then it was dealing with this family's problems.

Frodo just made a funny face when he realized both boys got only one room, and when he looked at Bilbo, his uncle just whispered to him that giving them two rooms just doesn't make sense since they will spend time only in one anyway. With the following days Frodo was slowly realizing what kind of connection was between the brothers, and the obvious signs of affection at home, were slowly proof to their true feelings. At first he didn't want to believe his conclusion, he was too shy to ask neither Kili nor Fili about it, but Bilbo was a good psychologist and he immediately realized something was bothering the boy.

"Frodo what's troubling you?" He gently asked as they were alone in the evening.

"I'm not sure I should talk with you about it, it's rather personal." Frodo replied hesitantly.

"If you have a problem with something the only right thing to do is talk to me." Bilbo was subtle and caring. "I'll always help you with any problems you might have."

"The problem is it's not my problem..." Frodo replied blushing a bit.

"So you're thinking about Kili or Fili? Or perhaps both of them?" Bilbo asked the only right question.

"Both of them." Frodo admitted.

"So you finally noticed?" Bilbo wasn't surprised.

"You mean you knew?" Frodo as with bewilderment in his voice.

"Why do you think they got one room?" Bilbo was very direct.

"And you're not going to try to break them up?" Frodo was clearly surprised.

"Thorin has considered that." Bilbo admitted. "But finally I persuaded him to let it be."

"But they are blood related..." Frodo's voice was full of emotion.

"This kind of connection sometimes happens when siblings are divided in childhood and meet later in life." Bilbo gently explained to him. "Kili is very fragile, and Fili makes him strong and confident. Leaving them be was the only possibility."

"But it's like... you know I haven't even realized they were gay..." Frodo was very surprised. "The girls running around Fili at school are absolutely crazy... I thought..."

"Does this change anything for you?" Bilbo asked gently. "I hope you haven't developed feelings for either of them..."

"No, it's not that. I just had no idea how to talk to you about this, or if I should talk to you at all." Frodo was slowly regaining his composure.

"You can always talk to me about anything you need to." Bilbo gently told him.

"If so, can I ask you a personal question?" Frodo's voice was unsure.

"Just ask." Bilbo told him.

"What's going on between you and Thorin?" Frodo's voice dropped a bit when saying the name.

"I'm not sure yet." Bilbo admitted. "I can safely say we are attracted to each other."

"So there is something going on?" Frodo asked. "I had the impression he stayed overnight a few times."

"A few times yes." Bilbo replied without elaborating. "But I'm still unsure what will happen next."


	18. Chapter 18

Thorin while being away tried not to think about Fili and Kili, but only about Bilbo. His mind was full of visions of happiness he never hoped would come. For all those years he was alone and without purpose in life. He had Fili, he had to raise him and take care of him, but having a partner is a different thing. He kept wondering if he did a good job raising Fili, then he thought about that Kili's appearance ruined the good job he did, and then again he realised that Fili being the calm and sensitive person he always wanted him to be, embraced Kili and took care of him because he was raised well. Fili, the strong, gentle and caring, and Kili the emotionally unstable, fragile and sensitive. Two opposites that had to collide. In a way Fili made the problems with Kili practically go away. When he found Kili, when he talked to the psychologist in Alaska, he had so many fears. When Bilbo explained what exactly was wrong with Kili, his fears double. Somehow Kili next to Fili meant absolutely no problems. After days of thinking he suddenly realised it didn't really matter if they slept or not slept together. If they had sex or not. What mattered was that Kili was better. Now it was a question of keeping that state.

Coming back home, he texted Fili to pick him up alone at the airport.

As he walked up to the blond who didn't greet him with a smile for the first time, Thorin felt a ping of pain. He caused the rift between them.

"I asked you to come here, because I think we need to talk." Thorin gently told him trying to remain composed. "Let's go and eat somewhere."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Fili asked quietly as they were getting into the car.

"Make me understand." Thorin said simply. "I just want to understand."

"Well there is just so much going on." Fili tried to focus on the road. "The moment you told me I had a brother made me worried, I had imagined so much different things, I had imagined him to be different. To be pitiful, weak, uninteresting. Another of my fears, fed by the information you told me on the phone, was a person violent, aggressive and unstable. What I saw at the airport, was someone fragile, emotional and cute beyond measure. He was so much different than any of my visions. He was witty, smart and extremely attractive. He was just perfect."

"Perfect?" Thorin mumbled.

"He's just so amazing, there are no right words to describe him. He's extremely cute, talented, and smart. He's shy and reserved at the same time. He needs me." Fili finished on that note.

"What does the fact that he needs you have in common with having sex with him?" Thorin noticed brutally.

"He's just the most amazing person in the world for me." Fili told him. "And he's the only person I've been attracted to like this."

"You only have one brother for all we know." Thorin noticed grimly.

"You don't understand!" Fili told him as he stopped in front of the restaurant. "I've had girls crawl over me for the last four years, I've went out with Sigrid for several weeks. I've been attracted to boys since forever, but when Sigrid appeared I realized boys were really my thing. But I've never felt truly attracted to anyone; I have never been in love until..."

"Until what?" Thorin mumbled.

"Until I saw Kili." Fili replied.

They sat down and ordered. "We haven't spent time together like this in a few weeks." Thorin suddenly noticed.

"For me it seems to quiet and lonely. Not that I don't like spending time with you, Uncle. It's more like..." Fili tried to explain.

"Someone is missing?" Thorin suggested understanding Fili for the first time in a while.

"Yeah. It's natural for me that Kili is around. It's like life is much better when he is there." Fili told him. "When I'm at school, or when we're apart, I'm only thinking about seeing him again. And when I'm with him I think about not ever letting him go."

"Nevertheless I'm still worried." Thorin told him. "What if you break up? What if one of you finds love somewhere else?"

"Isn't that risk present in any relationship?" Fili asked looking at his uncle firmly. "I've made my decision, and I'm not planning to leave him ever."

"I still think this is all wrong." Thorin admitted. "You're both too young to be engaging into a risky relationship like this, Kili is way too young."

"I know he is, and I know there is a chance he'll change his mind later." Fili told him. "But I'm happy for anything I get."

"You know that if you ever change your mind you might destroy him?" Thorin noticed. "He's so fragile..."

"That's why your leaving without saying goodbye hurt him so much. I had to keep him close all week, and today when I left to pick you up he was devastated. If it hadn't been for Bilbo I wouldn't have come here to meet you at all." Fili was firm. "I'm never going to leave him or hurt him."

"I hope so." Thorin told him. "I'm sorry I left so rapidly, but I had to think things over. I'm not sure I'm going to be able to fully accept this union, but I'm not going to reject you two, and I'll try to be a good uncle for both of you."

"We're not going to be openly together in public, and we'll try to behave next to you." Fili told him.

"That will do for now." Thorin admitted.

Coming home Thorin tried to be as warm as possible towards Kili, the boy was surprised uncle brought him some presents from his trip, but Fili told him uncle always did that. Thorin brought presents for everybody, Bilbo and Frodo included. Later they went home and somehow it seemed strange to be home without Frodo and Bilbo.

"There is something I wanted to ask you both." Thorin motioned them to sit down. Kili seemed really nervous which made Thorin worried. "I've been doing a lot of thinking. I'm getting older and I've had enough of being alone. Before I make a huge decision I need to know what both of you think about it." Thorin told them.

"What kind of decision?" Fili asked surprised. "As you probably know I've been together with Bilbo for a short while, but I intend to ask him to marry me." Thorin threw the bomb on their head suddenly.

Both boys had open wide eyes listening to the news. It was so sudden and so quick.

"Are you sure?" Fili asked him.

"As sure as you two seem to want to be together." Thorin noticed sternly.

"Will you ask them to move in here?" Fili asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, that's a decision I'll have to make with Bilbo." Thorin told them. "I was more thinking about whether you would support me in such a decision. It will mean coming out publicly, it might influence many aspects of our lives, your school including."

"We're both gay so it would hypocritical to forbid you to seek happiness." Kili suddenly told him.

"We love Bilbo." Fili told him. "And it would be great to have both of them around permanently."

"So you have nothing against?" Thorin asked surprised.

"Don't worry about school. We have few friends as it is and the rest of the school talk about Fili all the time anyway." Kili told him slowly.

"What do you mean they talk about Fili all the time?" Thorin was clearly surprised.

"Fili is the hottest guy in school." Kili's voice was full of confidence and playful tone. "And all the girls stalk him."

"Why haven't you told me before?" Thorin asked surprised.

"It's not all that important, I got used to it and I just ignore it." Fili slowly replied.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Thorin asked.

"I started training MMA with Fili and Gimli." Kili told him with a confident smile.

"You have?" Thorin replied with a smile.

"And my teacher Lindir asked me to illustrate eighteenth century poetry for an art contest." Kili added with a huge smile.

"Will you show me your newest drawings?" Thorin asked with a smile. And Kili immediately rushed to get his sketchbook. Kili sat down and Thorin sat right next to him, somehow the closeness of the boys didn't bother him as the boys were showing Kili's newest masterpieces.

"You truly are talented." Thorin was amazed with Kili's artistic talents.

"I've also drawn some of our friends." Kili flipped to the sketches he did during school in the last two weeks.

"I love this picture of Bilbo." Thorin stopped seeing a cute photo of Bilbo in his garden.

"Keep it Uncle." Kili swiftly removed the picture from the book.

The next day Fili and Kili took Frodo out in the evening to give Thorin a lot of time to talk to Bilbo alone. The three of them went to the cinema and to dinner in town.

Bilbo was surprised to see Thorin drop by, they had little alone time since Thorin's return from China. At first he though Thorin wanted to just spend some time together, to talk or just be close, but with every passing moment he kept sensing there was more to it.

As they were finishing dinner Bilbo could feel Thorin's deep gaze on him, and there was some kind of decisiveness and firmness in those eyes.

"Is it just me, or do you have something more in mind for tonight?" Bilbo asked deciding to face the facts face on. He was mentally prepared for anything, starting from a talk about breaking up or hiding their relationship from their friends, but what he heard shook his entire world.

"Bilbo, will you marry me?" Thorin asked looking at him seriously with deep emotions on his face.

Bilbo was just speechless. For the first time in his life no witty answer came to his mind, no correct answer dawned on him. His mind just turned off for a moment.

"Don't you think this is a bit sudden?" Bilbo gently suggested. "After all we've known each other for like three weeks."

"Three weeks to realise I'm old and I have no reason to wait for doing what I really want." Thorin told him. "Ever since we've met I'm obsessed with you, and it is evident I can't live without you. I love you Bilbo." Thorin looked him into the eyes. "Make my life complete." He begged with deep emotion in his eyes.

"What will your boys say?" Bilbo thought deeply about everything, his mind slowly analyzing the sudden idea.

"We have their blessing." Thorin replied. "And I've already asked Frodo for the permission to marry you, and he said gave us his blessing as well."

"Where would we live? What about your business? Won't it be influence by this public out coming? What about the boys' school?" Bilbo's mind was full of questions.

"You're thinking too much." Thorin gasped. "Just tell me what you feel when I do this." And he pressed a warm kiss onto Bilbo's lips. "Just tell me what your heart says when I do this." He reached and brought the man closer. "Tell me, does your heart scream with joy like mine?"

"Yes it does..." Bilbo's voice broke down a bit. "But you see Thorin; there are many things we should talk about before we dive in the deep end of the pool."

"And let's spend the rest of our lives discussing those things together." Thorin stood up quickly. "Preferably being naked in bed right after we finish making love." Not giving Bilbo a chance to say anything Thorin simply carried him into the bedroom and kissed him deeply.


	19. Chapter 19

"Do you think they will actually do it?" Frodo asked Kili and Fili as they were coming out of the cinema.

"It will mean a lot of changed yet again, but for the better." Fili noticed with a smile.

"That will also mean you will become family to us." Kili added with a smile.

"I keep wondering about it, and how they are going to organize it all." Frodo mumbled.

"Whatever is going to be fine." Kili noticed and grabbed Frodo's hand, Fili grabbed his other hand and they both pulled him towards the car.

As they arrived back at home the lights were on in Bilbo's house. When they entered Bilbo and Thorin were talking in the living room.

All three boys stood in the entrance to the room, and both men stood up. It was evident the boys were waiting for their decision.

"I said yes." Bilbo finally mumbled feeling them all look at him.

"So that means we're getting married in three weeks." Thorin announced the happy news.

"There are like a million things we need to organize." Fili immediately noticed.

"And we're both counting on the three of you to help us." Bilbo gently suggested.

"We need to find the right location, make a guest list, and organize the food, decorations, clothes..." Kili started counting.

"And we need to decide where we are going to live..." Bilbo added to the list. "We talked about it, but we concluded we need the help of the three of you."

"That's the most difficult, we like your house, but our house is bigger and a bit more comfortable." Kili noticed.

"We have a better kitchen and garden, but they have a swimming pool and more rooms." Frodo noticed comparing both houses.

"This is my family home, and so is Thorin's home his family home. But we know we have to overcome the issue." Bilbo concluded.

"Why not keep both houses?" Fili noticed.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked curiously.

"Well Uncle, I think Bilbo will need a place to write peacefully, and this house is comfortable and quiet." Fili noticed. "I suggest we all live in your house uncle Thorin, but this house will be your work place and safe heaven."

"So when you feel like you two need some time alone, you can always come here and count on us not disturbing you." Kili noticed.

"Do you plan to travel in business as much as before Uncle?" Fili asked curiously.

"A bit, but I'm planning to take Bilbo with me. There are so many places I would like to show him." Thorin told them.

"So why not set up an office in Bilbo's house?" Kili noticed. "That way you two may spend more time here."

"That does seem like a safe compromise." Bilbo noticed with a smile. "I like it, what do you think Thorin?"

"I agree, it's a good idea. So tomorrow after school you boys will be responsible for choosing a room for Frodo and helping him move his things. I'm taking a day off, and we'll move Bilbo's things." Thorin summed up.

"Tomorrow?" Bilbo's voice was shaky. "Isn't that a bit too soon?'

"What are you going to wait for?" Thorin smirked.

"Are you planning a honeymoon?" Kili asked looking at both men.

"Yes we are..."Thorin said and Bilbo said "No, we aren't..." They answered at the same time.

"I think you should. At least a week or two." Frodo told them. "We'll manage just fine." He looked at the two boys.

"I will consider it..." Bilbo felt the pressure on him. "But I have no idea where I would like to go..."

"We're going to my house in Greece." Thorin said out of the blue.

"You have a house in Greece?" Bilbo's voice was hesitant.

"An island with a house." Fili added. "And a castle in Scotland, and a house in the south of France. And countless business real-estate around the world including seven hotels."

Bilbo's eyes became really wide.

"At least from your face I can tell you are not marrying me for my cash." Thorin joked.

"It's not that I need any money." Bilbo's voice was firm. "I have enough of my own. I'm just surprised."

"Do you have any surprises I should find about now?" Thorin just smiled at him and spoke in a jokingly tone.

"Probably one." Bilbo spoke hesitantly. "But if you don't mind I will tell you after the wedding in case you change your mind." Bilbo was the one joking.

"Nothing will make me change my mind!" Thorin was decisive and pulled Bilbo into a chaste kiss. The boys just looked at them with all knowing smiles.

Fili and Kili gently nudged Frodo to get up and follow them, as the two men were now staring at each other with heat in their eyes.

"Get used to it." Fili told Frodo gently.

"We're going home." Kili gently told Frodo. "But tomorrow you're going to be going home with us." His smile was very warm and comforting.

"We're going to be a family." Frodo's voice was full of emotions as he hugged both boys.

"We're so happy as well!" Fili held the boy along with Kili.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day so go to sleep!" Kili waved goodbye and walked out to their home.

"Our last night alone..." Fili whispered as they were entering.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kili gently asked.

"You're reading my mind..." Fili gasped and he pulled Kili into his arms and led him to the swimming pool.

The next day was very busy for everyone, they had to go to school, Fili decided to skip fencing training to come home earlier to have more time with the moving. As always the gossip about them was all around the school, but they were used to hearing comments like "Look, our three princes came to school together again!" or comments like "I hope I get a chance to talk to either of them!" and other things they tried to ignore.

Their evening and afternoon was filled with packing, transporting and unpacking. Frodo chose a room a bit away from Thorin's room, and Fili's room, where the couples were bound to spend most time in. That way he would have some privacy, and the couples wouldn't bother him much at night. He was still puzzled by the strong Kili and Fili relation, but it wasn't his place to question it.

The preparations for the wedding were going full on, and the boys divided the responsibilities to the best of their abilities. The three of them made a schedule of visiting locations for the weddings, Frodo was going to be responsible for the decorations and designs, Kili for finding a good catering company, and Fili was their chauffer and advisor. Thorin and Bilbo spent a long time planning the small but meaningful guest list, and later they had to invite everybody to the venue.

It was an extremely busy week, and for the sake of the wedding they skipped most trainings and venues, the only event they couldn't miss was the archery competition. The four of them decided to cheer on as Kili and his team won first place in the school league.

"So that's another nephew of yours?" Thranduil Mirkwood asked with a smirk, looking at the winning team and two of his children in it.

"Yes, he is." Thorin replied.

"He's breaking the family tradition, but with phenomenal results." Thranduil noticed callously.

"He's good at many things." Thorin tried not to go deeper into the conversation. His relations with Thranduil were very icy at best due to competition between the family companies.

"Is it true that you are getting married?" Thranduil asked after a moment. "Who is the lucky bride?"

"He's sitting right next to me." Thorin replied, there was never a doubt in him to introduce Bilbo as his fiancée.

"Oh." Thranduil was clearly extremely surprised. "So your nephew is not the only one breaking tradition." He noticed and looked back at the archery team. "So will I get an invitation?" There was clearly amusement in his voice, but with a ting of sympathy.

"It will be a great honour if you and your family could join us." Bilbo told him without a moment of hesitation before Thorin could even think of replying.

"Please send me the date as soon as possible; we will be there for sure." Thranduil noticed with a smile, and for once Thorin thought the smile looked honest.

"That went easy." Bilbo noticed as they were getting into the car.

"I wasn't expecting tolerance from that old bastard." Thorin murmured.

"Maybe he just wants front seats to the best show in town?" Bilbo smiled with a spark in his eyes.

Kili came hopping, clearly in a fantastic mood with his prize in hand.

"We're going to buy a new showcase, and your duty is to fill it up with archery trophies." Bilbo told the exalted boy.

"We'll put it right next to Fili's MMA trophies." Thorin added with a smile.

"That would be fantastic!" Fili smiled to Kili and gently took his hand.

"So tomorrow we're going to the decoration company to choose flowers. Have you decided on the guest list?" Fili asked. "Kili has already made a design for the invitation, so it's just a question of adding names, and sending them."

"We're planning to personally go and visit some people; we also need to book some airplane tickets for people coming over from Australia." Bilbo noticed immediately.

"Are we booking a hotel?" Kili asked.

"Maybe for some, the few people that are coming will easily fit in our houses." Bilbo told them. "I'm only planning to book a hotel for the Gamgees and Sackvilles."

Hearing the name Gamgee Frodo went pale, but no one seemed to notice apart from Kili.

"Do we need to invite the Sackvilles?" Frodo's voice was weak. "They hate us."

"That's precisely why we need to invite them." Thorin replied swiftly.

"If you say so darling..." Bilbo's voice was also a bit weak thinking about those members of his family.


	20. Chapter 20

The next few days were hectic to say the least; everyone was busy with the weddings plans. Fili pulled Frodo and Kili to shops with appropriate clothes for the event, Kili never had clothes like that, and Frodo also needed a new suit.

Slowly the event was approaching and because of the overfill of duties; everyone had to focus hard on everyday issues. Kili was feeling the first pressure of school, his teachers were giving him more difficult tasks, and he was determined not to let Fili nor Thorin down. Thorin was fixed for going to at least two weeks of honeymoon, so he had to set everything up with his business ventures. Bilbo on the other hand was getting stressed. The wedding was one issue, coming out with his sexuality another, but he also had a thought in the back of his head that he had to tell Thorin one more thing about him.

Fili had another problem, and he was determined to deal with it on his own. Just two weeks before the wedding a new transfer student came in. It was a beautiful blond girl from Norway called Svanhilda. She was a predator, and the moment she noticed all the girls' lust over Fili, she made it her goal to get him no matter what. His best friend was cute as well with his chocolate eyes and long brown hair, but the real prize was Fili handsome beyond measure, it didn't even bother her that he was a tad shorter than her. It wasn't like she was in love or anything, she just wanted to play, and gain respect of her new peers. And Fili had the target mark on his head. After several failed attempts at visually provoking him she became obsessed with the idea. Along with all the other girls she went to the martial arts training, only to see the beauty and sheer muscle power under those well chosen expensive clothes. Money was not an issue for her, but she could tell big money from afar. Her problem became his friend, always around him, and the little cute boy Frodo. She asked people about the relation of the three buy she got no definite answers.

"Hey! I'm new here!" She decided to go straight forward as she finally noticed him next to his locker, alone for a change.

"Hi." Fili was polite, but he did not encourage anything, before he could say or do anything her hand landed on his locker and she was much closer than he would like her to be.

"I was thinking, are you free on Friday night?" The girl gently trailed her long red fingernail alone the strong arm.

"I'm not free, and no I'm not interested." Fili was as cold as possible.

"Really?" She pouted skilfully. "I could use a friend, I'm so lonely, especially at night..." her voice became a whisper and her lips were too close for his liking. Kili appeared in the hallway but seeing them he stopped and rushed the other way.

"I'm really not interested." Fili ducked and went the way he saw Kili disappear. She just watched disappointed as he vanished into the men's room, not paying her even one glance.

Fili saw Kili wash his face in the men's room. Making sure they were alone he gently hugged him and pulled him into the closest stand.

"Who was that bitch?" Kili whispered as Fili was holding him tight giving him time to calm down.

"A bitch." Fili replied. "They just can't get it..." He nuzzled his brother's neck and kissed the joining of the shoulder bone and neck.

"I've really had enough of those girls..."Kili whispered back, feeling Fili's hands roam his body.

"Me too." Fili whispered and held Kili closer.

"Not here." Kili mumbled and Fili just nodded. "Go out first." And Kili composed himself and walked out of the bathroom.

The next training Kili was closely watching the girl, but she just smiled at him and tried to provoke him into reacting. She was so surprised both boys didn't respond to her flirting that she was starting to doubt her beauty and abilities. As the team was going to the changing room she followed the handsome brunette into the parking lot. She noticed him lean into a new SUV car, and he was clearly drawing something in a sketchbook.

"Hey! I'm Svanhilda!" She went forward and introduced herself.

He didn't even look up at her, he just continued drawing.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" She was so puzzled with the reaction she tried to get his attention again.

"I'm not talking to you." The boy answered in such a low whispered she almost missed it.

"What are you drawing?" She tried again; she wanted to look at the drawing out of curiously.

The boy didn't answer again, she decided to act, and she stepped much closer and took a look over his shoulder. To her surprise she saw herself, but not as the daring beauty she was, but as a witch on a pyre. Her face was unnaturally twisted and she was ablaze from the flames. Before she could even think about what she was doing she reached and ripped the page from under his fingers. That was the first time he looked up to face her. She saw two burning eyes; with so much anger and hatred she stopped breathing for a moment. "I'll tell the headmaster about this!" She was clearly very irritated and she ran off with the picture.

"What was that all about?" Fili asked seeing her run away.

"She just ripped my picture of her..." Kili was hesitant, which normally never happed ever since they got together.

"Was it a good picture?" Fili's voice was full of concern.

"A bad one." Kili mumbled.

"How bad?" Fili was really curious.

"I drew her as a witch..." Kili admitted. "And she said she's going to tell Gandalf about it."

"So what it's just a picture." Fili told him.

"She sounded very mad..." Kili noticed.

"Did you say anything bad to her?" Fili asked as they were sitting in the car waiting for Frodo to come from the library.

"I practically didn't talk with her at all." Kili added.

"Good, uncle will understand even if Gandalf calls him to come over." Fili told him gently and played with his fingers.

"I wouldn't be so sure about it..." Kili was still hesitant. Soon Frodo came over and they left for home.

Kili was right, the next day the girl caused a huge fuss in the headmaster's office. Her father was there clearly very irritated with the drawing, and he demanded that they person who draw it was punished. Gandalf at first glance knew it was one of Kili's works, so with a heavy heart he asked the boy into the neighbouring room to listen to his explanation, and he called Thorin to come over.

"I demand this boy be punished!" The tall blond man spoke with spitefulness in his voice. His daughter had told him a teary story about a boy rejected her and he drew a horrible picture of her.

"I've already called him over and his guardian as well." Gandalf was trying to calm the man down. Gandalf knew Kili enough to know something in this story was not right, but he couldn't deny he knew the one who drew the picture.

The teacher must have misunderstood his instruction, instead of bringing Kili to the next room she brought him into the main office, straight into the way of the enraged father. Gandalf told the boy to sit down, and had to focus on the man trying to attack the boy. Kili had him really worried, instead of looking up he just sat on a chair along the wall; he put his feet on the seat and hugged his legs tightly. Gandalf didn't even have the heart to scold him for sitting like that, he just called his assistant to get Fili and call Mr. Baggins.

Thorin came over within minutes, the man was clearly surprised such a known person joined them, he met Thorin only once before but he knew this was the highest league.

"Mr. Linde." Thorin greeted the man politely.

"Mr. Durin." The man replied confidently.

"Kili what happened?" He asked but the boy wasn't looking at him. Thorin's face became cross. The girl's father immediately saw his chance.

"Mr. Durin, this boy insulted my girl." The man started speaking, and he repeated all the things his daughter told him and showed the picture and complained about how no well behaved boy should make such insults and drawings, and that his daughter cried a lot because of it.

"Kili!" Thorin's voice was full of anger. "Is it all true?" His voice was cold as ice. Kili didn't look up to him, which puzzled Thorin. Instead of replying he started shaking, but at least he wasn't crying Thorin noticed. "Show me your sketchbook." He suddenly demanded. They boy reached to his bag without even looking at anyone in the room. He held the sketchbook in his hand and Thorin took it from him.

As Thorin was browsing the book, he immediately saw more pictures he didn't like, apart from normal pictures of friends, there were three more drawings of the girl and none of them were acceptable. He didn't show the book to the father of the girl, who was very interested, but he wasn't willing to give them more ammunition. "Talk to me." He demanded in a firm voice not really knowing what to do next. And to his terror he watched the boy close down even more.

"Could you call Fili to join us?" Thorin spoke to Gandalf very worried.

"Instead of calling more people, you must agree we have to punish the boy..." The man was demanding and firm.

"He should be here any minute now." Gandalf replied ignoring the man.

"Listen here boy! You can't hurt my daughter like that!" The man clearly had enough.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves; we still haven't heard his side of the story." Gandalf tried to defend the boy, but his voice was meek in comparison to the firm man.

Thorin gently approached Kili and put a hand on the boy's harm, but immediately the boy shivered under his touch so he took back his hand. He knew oversensitivity to touch was a symptom of an attack, so he gave the boy a bit more space. He was slowly realising that in this condition Kili would never answer any question, and a breakdown was just around the corner.

There was a knock on the door, and Fili confidently came in. He took in the scene in front of him, the girl with a smirk pretending to be shy, her father clearly very irritated, uncle Thorin clearly also very irritated and Gandalf on the verge of panic. But his real worry was sitting in a foetal position, hugging his legs tightly, shaking clearly under huge stress. Then he saw the book lying on the chair right next to Kili, and he reached for it. He suspected what he would see, more pictures of the girl and it was evident uncle saw them as well.

"Who is this?" The man demanded, his daughter had a panic look in her eyes, she wasn't expecting Fili to join them of all people.

"What do you want from Kili?" Fili's eyes were cold and firm and he was looking at the girl.

"What does she want? He's the one who insulted her and draw that horrid picture..." The man started speaking but Fili looked at him with so much strength that the man stopped mid sentence.

"I was asking Svanhilda what she wants from Kili." Fili repeated his request.

She pouted hearing him say it. "He must be punished for insulting me!" Her voice was firm.

"If you demand that, then I will also demand that you be punished for harassing me." Fili's voice was cold as ice.

"How dare you say something like that about my daughter!" The man clearly reached his limit. "My daughter is a good girl, and she would never harass a boy!" He started yelling and clearly he was very angry.

"Kili just made a drawing she accidentally saw." Fili summed up. "He never insulted her, because he never even talked to her!" Fili when angry looked more like Thorin than ever.

"How can you know that?" Gandalf asked gently.

"We talked about it yesterday." Fili told them. "She approached him after my training, and she ripped the drawing out of his sketchbook. He never talked to her, or never insulted her in any way."

"I have no idea who you think you are, but my daughter never lies and you better apologise to her immediately!" The man made a mistake of insulting Fili.

"If Fili says that's how it was that means that is what happened." Thorin's voice was ice cold.

"How dare you say my daughter harassed you?!" The man insulted the person in front of him directly. "That pervert drew her as a witch, and now another of your student's says my daughter harassed him! This school is a dump!" The man was going a bit overboard.

"I object." A calm voice from the doorway told the irritated man. "I suggest we leave the children out of this and sit down and talk calmly." Bilbo stepped in and approached the agitated man.

"Who are you?" The man asked surprised one more person would join them; his eyes were narrow and angry.

"I'm this boy's therapist and this man's fiancée." Bilbo spoke with confidence. "Fili will you please take Kili out of this room."

Fili gently sat next to Kili and gently touched his arm, only to feel the boy shiver. He looked up to Bilbo, and Bilbo nodded to him. Fili reached and pulled the boy into his arms, but Kili didn't stop shaking, it was more like the safe arms of his brother caused an ever bigger break down and Kili started crying and shaking violently. Fili made a decision swiftly; he pulled Kili into his arms and simply lifted him and took him out of the room. The assistant in the office just glare at him and showed him the empty next door office.

"Now please let's sit around the table. I would like to talk to your daughter." Bilbo was as calm as possible; he was a very talented psychologist so he knew how to manage this difficult situation.

"What's your name darling?" Bilbo asked gently.

"Svanhilda Linde." The girl replied hesitantly.

"Dear Svanhilda, you just transferred to this school?" Bilbo gently asked trying to ease the situation.

"Last week." She replied.

"So it's safe to say you don't know our boys well." Bilbo replied calmly.

"Yes." She admitted.

"You see the younger Kili is a very fragile boy." Bilbo spoke slowly. "I've been counselling Kili for a while now, and the breakdown you just saw is one of many symptoms of the syndrome he suffers from." Bilbo slowly explained.

"What does that have to do with all this?" The man asked surprised and not really willing to talk about the problems of the boy.

"You see, I'm sure he didn't insult your daughter." Bilbo was very confident. "If he really wanted to insult her, it would have been a very dramatic scene probably full of violence. And since no such thing happened, I dare say the boy was in control of himself. Drawing people who irritate him is his standard method of therapy. So the more he was irritated the more he drew."

"So you say he made the drawing for venting off stress and irritation, and not to insult the girl?" Gandalf made a conclusion.

"Did he show you the drawing, or did you take it from him violently?" Bilbo asked the girl gently.

"I took it..." She whispered feeling the intensive deep glare on her.

"Did he react violently to your ripping the drawing from the sketchbook?" Bilbo continued asking.

"No, he just looked at me." She admitted finally.

"You said he insulted you!" Her father was even more irritated this time at her.

"Let's just focus on the facts, shall we?" Bilbo was guiding the conversation. "Did any harm come to you darling Svanhilda?"

"Not really, just seeing the drawing hurt me a lot." She answered after a moment.

"I apologise in his name." Thorin told her. "As soon as he's able to talk to you, he'll try to explain it to you, but he never meant to insult you."

"Tell me dear Svanhilda; you probably don't have any friends here yet?" Bilbo's voice was full of warmth and comfort.

"It's her second week here." Her father answered.

"So you approached Fili trying to make some new friends?" Bilbo noticed immediately. "But no one probably told you the attention he gets from girl usually gets on his nerves, and by just walking up and trying to flirt with him, you caused the opposite reaction."

The girl looked at him curiously, looking at everything from a different point of view.

"Kili on the other hand is very obsessive, since Fili is his only real friend here, so anyone means a danger for his relation with Fili." Bilbo explained. "Kili is a very special boy, he had a difficult life and finding his family was a big change for him and deep inside he still fears of losing their attention and acceptance. He will defend Fili at all cost."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know." The girl mumbled shyly.

"I can assure you he never intended to show the picture to anyone, he draws many things as a way of venting frustration, but I'm the only person who sees them all." Bilbo was speaking calmly, he was more and more aware his conversation with the girl was slowly heading towards therapy, and so were Gandalf and Thorin. "If you'd like I could find some time for you after we come back from our honeymoon, I know how lonely someone might feel after changing location, and how difficult it is to fit in." Bilbo proposed without hesitation.

"I would really like that." The girl spoke gently, and she glanced at her father who was still a bit irritated.

"I wouldn't want to brother you, but clearly my daughter is having some issues and blowing things out of proportion. I hope we can put this event behind us." The man spoke reasonably for a change.

"For sure we can." Gandalf smiled and turned to Thorin. "Let's hope the boy will come back to normal, he's very fragile."

"Fili will handle it." Thorin spoke with confidence.

"Maybe you could come over with your wife and daughter for dinner on Friday evening?" Bilbo suddenly proposed. "We're testing dishes for our wedding, so we're planning a big feast."

"I'll talk to my wife and call you by tomorrow." The man was friendly for a change.

"Let me talk to your daughter alone for a moment." Bilbo looked at them. "If you don't mind."

"No I don't." The man stood up clearly relived he can get out. Thorin and Gandalf followed him.

"My dear let me be honest with you." Bilbo told her gently. "If you need anyone to talk to don't hesitate to call me, I sense you had a lot of problems in the past, and I'm willing to help you."

The girl looked down and avoided his eyes.

"Fili and Kili are proud and not really open to new people and being a girl and trying flirting you irritated both of them. But if you just stop the flirting and be yourself, I'm sure they will give you a chance to become friends. I suggest you talk to Kili when you come over with your family, you both transferred here recently, and you both have problems adapting. With time I'm sure you will have a chance to become friends." Bilbo's voice was warm and friendly. Svanhilda looked up to him and finally smiled. He gave her his card and wrote the address on the back. "Call me anytime you need." She nodded her head and finally they could leave the office.


	21. Chapter 21

Fili took Kili home in his car, he knew Bilbo and Thorin would probably follow them, so he rushed a bit to get some alone time with Kili. He was still passive and emotionless. He didn't talk or look at his beloved brother, his eyes were closed and he was trembling. At least he wasn't crying anymore.

Fili forced him out of the car and dragged him into his room. Without warning he ripped the clothes off him and pushed him into the shower. Under the hot water Kili showed the first reaction, he looked up to Fili as if asking to stop. Then he felt his brother's lips press into him, and soon all the emotions of the day were pushed aside using kisses and touch.

Twenty minutes later Bilbo and Thorin arrived and waited for the boys in the living room. Thorin sent a text message to Fili asking him to come down when ready. When Fili arrived both men looked at him seriously.

"He's asleep." Fili told them slowly. "He took it a long time to calm him down. How did the conversation with the girl and her father go?"

"We settled it; they are coming by for dinner on Friday." Thorin informed him, Fili looked at them surprised.

"It might be difficult, but the girl just wanted to make some friends here, and well she thought if she approached you the school would respect her." Bilbo told Fili. "We need to make a step towards her, to settle the deal; I hope you will prepare Kili for this meeting."

"I'm not very enthusiastic about this..." Fili grumbled.

"It was the best solution." Thorin told him firmly.

"After talking some time to the girl I really do believe she's a nice person, she's just very lonely and desperate." Bilbo told him. "Show her some kindness, that's all I'm asking."

"I'll talk to Kili, but I can't promise anything." Fili replied. "I'd better go back to him." He looked up the stairs and waved goodbye to both men.

Fili took Kili and Frodo for the first trial of food testing the next day after school. They had a list of five restaurants to test before the wedding, three prime leagues restaurants very expensive, one a famous popular restaurant and a fifth suggested shyly by Bilbo as one of his favourites.

Kili made the decision to try Bilbo's restaurant first, and then the next day try the famous one, and on Friday to get sample dishes from the last three for the dinner with the Linde family. He was very quiet and reserved; the idea of having dinner with the Linde's was setting him a bit off. Fili assured he would be right next to him the whole evening and if anything would happen he would defend Kili at all cost.

At first Fili thought they arrived at the wrong address but the GPS kept saying it was correct. The restaurant was nothing Fili would ever eat in. However Kili didn't have his reservations and snobbism. He just glanced at the sign and looked into the empty restaurant. Frodo followed him without a word and soon Fili decided to enter as well.

Kili chose a table near the window, and took in the surroundings. The place was old fashioned and could use a good renovation. But it was clean, and the smell from the kitchen was mouth-watering. Frodo sat next to him, but Fili stood there longer looking around and hesitating.

"Please be seated Dear Sir." A waiter with black hair and a funny hat appeared. He swiftly handed them the menu. "I hope the choice of dishes will be to your pleasing, I'll return in a few minutes to take your order." He bowed gently and headed back towards the kitchen.

"I don't like this place..." Fili murmured.

"Don't be a snob." Kili smiled at him and took his hand. "Let's just try the food, and later we'll go home."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, three people were talking in hushed voices.

"Bombur do your best." Bofur the black haired waiter told his fat red haired brother. "We simply have to get this contract."

"Weddings are horrible, the bride always complains and later they try not to pay." Bifur the third brother spoke in a hushed voice.

"It's either we get this contract or we lose the restaurant, and you know how badly our mother worked to start up this dump." Bofur was strict and firm. "Cook your ass off!" He instructed the youngest brother. "And you pray we get the contract!" He pointed his finger at Bifur who had a sour face.

"So are we cooking for the bride and the mother in law like at most testing sessions?" Bombur asked unusually quiet and shy.

"Nope, we're cooking for three boys, from what I understand the sons of the newly married couple." Bofur told him and rushed back into the banquet hall to get the order.

"May I take your order." Bofur did his best waiter smile and waited impatiently for a reaction. The blond was clearly bored and uninterested, the smallest boy was meek and shy, while the third had a wide grin and a huge smile.

"I want everything on the menu!" He told the dumb folded waiter.

"Everything?" The blond asked in hesitation, looking at the boy as if he was insane.

"Everything?" The smallest boy yelped.

"Everything?" The waiter raised his eyebrows.

"The menu is so fascinating I can't make up my mind what I want to try. So I would like everything." Kili told the waiter.

"If you need some advice making your choice I will gladly help." The waiter offered still shocked with the very idea.

"You see I've never had lamb with strawberry sauce, or beef in lemons, or fish ragout and so many fascinating ideas in the menu. So I want to taste it all. Fili I hope you will forgive me for straining your credit card so much." He made a cute apologizing smile towards his brother.

"Will we be able to take out anything we won't have the stomach to force down?" Fili looked at the waiter.

"Why of course!" The waiter explained trying to grasp the scale of the order. "We also deliver food, so it won't be a problem."

"So that means, we want one of everything, a pile of clean plates and some cutlery." Fili's voice was a bit hollow but he couldn't refuse his brother especially when he was so enthusiastic.

"In what order sir?" The waiter's voice was thin.

"Any." Fili replied curtly.

"Starters first please, then soups and finally main courses." Kili told the waiter with a smile. "We won't mind waiting a bit if needed."

"So what's the order?" Bombur asked curiously looking at his suddenly pale brother.

"Everything." Bofur murmured. "They want one portion of everything on the menu!" He told his startled brother. Suddenly Bombur's face light up, he had always dreamt of an order like that, to be able to cook to his best ability, to have someone just come in and without hesitation trying everything he could produce. He grabbed the closest frying pan and with a huge smile he began cooking his masterpiece menu.

"I'm wondering if that scene with Svanhilda spoiled my perfect brother to do something as crazy as this!" Fili looked at Kili trying not to sound firm with him.

"You can say this is my therapy session!" Kili's smile was wide, and it became even winder then the waiter marched in with a large pile of plates, he placed them on a nearby table, and one in front of each boy. Within a minute the first starter was placed in the middle of the table, and Fili's face was finally showing a bit interest and less contempt.

Each boy took a piece of the fish and ate it quickly. Kili marked something in his notebook. Soon the plates were coming in a steady pace, and to Kili's delight Fili's face was finally a bit less firm, and with everything passing dish his eyes were brighter and wider. Frodo wasn't hesitating to express his amazement with the dishes and he kept talking about how delightful every next dish was. In the middle of the main courses all three boys were full, but they decided to try at least a bit of each dish and asked the waiter to pack what was left. Kili was clearly very happy, so Fili stopped regretting the trip to this shabby looking restaurant and he finally smiled and held his hand gently.

"We'd like the bill, please." He told the waiter as the last desserts were arriving onto the table. He didn't even blink seeing the sum, he just handed his credit card.

"So tell me, is there a point in visiting all the other restaurants?" He asked Kili with a gently smile.

"Nope, there isn't. We've eaten food from there, and it's nothing I can't cook at home. But this food is something I really can't cook at home." Kili explained with a huge smile.

When the waiter came back, Fili asked him to call the manager and was surprised to hear the waiter was the manager.

"Please sit down with us." Fili motioned the last chair at the table. "We would like to discuss the contract for catering our uncle's wedding."

"Why of course, we would be delighted to cook for your family, especially on such a grand event." Bofur told them with a huge smile. "We can prepare any dishes to your preference."

"Can you cook these dishes from your menu?" Kili handed the waiter a list with dishes he liked best.

"Why of course." The waiter said with a smile. "However we can also prepare more traditional dishes to please the elders and parent's in law." He smiled again and saw three smiles as a response.

"We don't give a shit what the elders will say." Fili's eyes were glistening. "Bilbo recommended you, and we're going according to your surprising innovative menu."

"Dear old Bilbo sent you here?" Bofur clearly remembered his favourite, polite regular customer.

"He's the one getting married." Frodo explained with a huge smile.

"Really?" Bofur's eyes were shining with enthusiasm. "That means we will triple our efforts to make this the perfect venue! Usually the brides make such decisions, but we'll do anything to please our favourite customer."

"Bilbo is the bride!" Kili added with a huge smile. The waiter just blinked and blushed a bit and mumbled something like "Why, of course he is!"

"Would you please prepare the menu on the list, and calculate the cost for one hundred fifty people. Include transport and all additional things." Fili was the one dictating the conditions. "We'll stop by on Friday and take away the dishes on the list for uncle and Bilbo to try. So please prepare at least ten portions of each dish to be picked up around five pm."

"We have our own delivery car; we can deliver the dishes at your address without additional cost. That way the dishes will be fresh on arrival and ready to serve." Bofur explained.

"Fine so we'll drop by after school to sign the contract and discus the financial details for the wedding." Fili shook the waiter's hand and motioned the boys to leave the restaurant.

"We got the contract!" Bofur ran into the kitchen. "Just from today's dinner we will be able to pay the dept on electricity and gas! They are coming by on Friday to sign the contract for the wedding and they also ordered ten portions of every dish from the wedding menu for Friday night."

"That's fantastic!" Bombur was overjoyed. "What kind of dishes do they want for the wedding?" Bombur was so used to the dull old boring wedding dishes all people ordered, that he cringe at the very idea of cooking for a wedding.

"They chose ten things from your menu, and I clearly heard one of them say they don't give a shit what the old folks will think!" Bofur smiled to his brother.

"A dream came true!" Bombur smiled dreamingly. "I can't wait!"

"Wait till you hear whose wedding it is!" Bofur told him. "Do you remember the small guy with blonde hair named Bilbo?"

"He's really polite, and he's our only regular customer." Bombur immediately remembered.

"He's the bride!" Bofur accounted.

"I'm so happy for him!" Bombur smiled warmly. "I also felt sorry for him being here all alone and single."

"Let's make it the best wedding dinner ever!" Bifur told them with a huge smile and a spark in his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Friday came by soon, the boys had seen Svanhilda several times at school, but she didn't come up to them and kept her distance to Kili's relief.

After school they stopped by the restaurant to place the order and Fili was pleasantly surprised with the cost, other restaurants demanded much more for a similar size of meal. They placed the order for the evening and gave the address for the delivery. The boys rushed home to get ready, and at least take a shower and change clothes.

When Frodo came down Bilbo and Thorin were already getting the table ready, and the order had just arrived. Within moments the doorbell rang.

"Please come in!" Bilbo greeted the four people coming in.

"Mr. Baggins this is my wife Eliza." Mr. Linde introduced his wife. "And my younger daughter Cecelia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." The younger shy girl didn't reply she just hesitantly smiled, while the woman was confident and outgoing and immediately took the arm of the host and walked into the dining room.

"Frodo get the boys, will you please?" Bilbo asked his nephew, so he ran up the stairs.

Soon Kili and Fili came down and greeted the guests as politely as possible considering the stress of this meeting. But to their surprise the rest of the evening was fine, the adults talked a lot about business and houses. It soon tuned out the Linde family lived just five minutes on foot away from the Durin home, so in the conversation Fili heard he should pick Svanhilda up before school on Monday. He didn't reply anything, just nodded.

Soon the adults landed in the garden drinking drinks and chatting, while the teens were sent off for have some fun together. Frodo just blinked hearing the suggestion, but without fail he suggested watching a film together, so they ended up in the cinema room.

Svanhilda and her sister Cecelia were unusually quiet, but the boys were more silent than usual, but that soon changed as Frodo played a comedy, and before long the five teens were laughing out loud and commenting the film.

The seemingly shy Cecelia soon proved to be a talkative busy body, and she engaged the boys into a light chit chat conversation about the film. After the film and as soon as Cecelia left for a moment to go to the toilet, Svanhilda used her chance to say what she felt the need to tell them.

"I'm really sorry for the mess I've caused." She told the startled Fili and Kili.

"It's safe to say we all overreacted a bit." Kili commented slowly.

"I don't regret a damn thing; I would defend you no matter what." Fili looked at Kili with a spark in his eyes, but then he turned to the girl and gently spoke "Just don't play games with us anymore." He scolded her gently.

"No more games or anything." The girl nodded vigorously. "I'm just very lonely here, I didn't meet any nice people and the girls are driving me nuts with the gossip and crap they talk about at school."

"I know how it feels like." Frodo admitted with a sad voice. "Before I met these two, I always had to eat lunch alone, and it's really hard to get a table when you are alone in our canteen..."

"Imagine how it feels to walk around alone, and hear your name at every corner. When you sit down immediately somebody comes up to you, and it's never someone you would normally want to talk to." Fili complained about his fame. "I'm so fed up with those girls that I can't wait to finally graduate." Fili's voice was bitter.

"You really mean that?" Kili eyes were suddenly watery.

"Now that I have you two I don't think like that anymore." He told his fragile younger brother.

"So will you really pick me up on Monday morning?" Svanhilda asked gently seeing her sister enter the room again.

"Yeah, we can, if you'd like that." Fili finally replied.

"I'd like that very much." The girl smiled and nodded with enthusiasm. "What time do you usually come home?"

"At five pm." Kili told her. "We always go to training and other stuff."

"I still haven't found a club I'd like to join." She admitted. "Most are connected with sports, and I'm not a keen sportswoman."

"There are many other clubs as well..." Frodo started explaining about the art clubs, photography clubs, reading and film club.

"I'm really curious about your drawings." She told Kili all of a sudden. "Do you go to special art lessons?"

"No. It's just something I can do." Kili admitted blushing a bit.

"Like he can cook like nobody else in the family." Fili joked and smiled at him. Kili's blush went even redder.

"I'd like to see your drawings." Cecelia told him slowly. "I really like drawing myself."

"I'll go get my sketchbook then." Kili stood up and walked upstairs. He returned after several minutes and sat in between the girls, and he began showing and talking about his latest works.

"You're really talented!" The younger girl gasped seeing the pictures. "I wish I could draw like this!"

"These are much better than the one I saw." Svanhilda's voice was slightly cold. "Maybe I should keep that drawing in case you become famous. Then I could say you made a special portrait of me." She joked all of a sudden and Kili began laughing.

"I doubt I'll become famous." Kili added when he could catch his breath again.

"Why do you doubt that?" Fili told him. "You're unique."

"Indeed you are." Frodo added.

As the Linde family was leaving the boys were dreading Monday morning and driving with Svanhilda, at least their relation with the girl were becoming friendlier.

Bilbo couldn't believe it was less than a week to the wedding. The crazy organizing, the lack of time for writing, the honeymoon and problems with kids were driving him nuts. Thorin was gently convincing him a trip alone would ease all the stress and that they boys would manage just fine while they would be away.

On Monday the school was shaking with information about the wedding, and all the girls gossiping about Fili were shaken by the information that his uncle was actually marrying another man. All three boys didn't real care about what the school was talking about them, but Svanhilda proved to be a good ally to have. At first the school was at shock she arrived with the gorgeous Fili in his car in the morning, but later when the gossip about the wedding started spreading, Svanhilda would scare away any girl trying to approach Fili and ask him questions. She ate lunch with the boys, and slowly they were seeing a good side to having her around.

The week passed so fast that the family realized with panic it was already Friday and the next day the wedding was going to take place. The venue was beautiful, they decided for romantic scenery in the gardens of one of the palaces nearby. The guest invited to the party arrived as arranged, and most were there for the support. Only some like the Sackvilles were calculating very penny spent on the wedding and mumbling insults when no one could hear them.

Kili was utterly terrified, for him it was the first meeting with many family members. Fili held him tightly as long as they were alone in the morning. He helped him dressed, and had to reassure him with hundreds of kisses that he looked perfect. Being together, but not being together in public was a challenge for both of them, especially at such an event. Helping with the wedding was another challenge, both boys had a list of things they had to make sure were done properly, so as soon as they left their room, it was running around like crazy making sure all the elements were in place.

As they arrived at the reception with Frodo, it was one hour to the wedding. An hour in which they had to oversee the chairs, tables, flowers, music band, and everything else. As soon as the guests began arriving Fili took the role of host, he greeted everyone and directed to their seats. Kili was in the meantime in the kitchen overseeing the crazy trio running the restaurant. The food was already pre-prepared, and now was being heated and plated in the fancy palace kitchen. Bombur was surprised the young host was so interested in the kitchen, but welcomed the interest and carefully explained many things to the young food enthusiast. When the moment came to join Fili, Kili almost had a panic attack. He felt safe in the kitchen, and the perspective of going out and actually meeting everyone was kicking in. Finally Fili came to get him, he forced Frodo to take over greeting the guests, and he took his chance to rush to the kitchen, and without hesitation he pulled Kili out.

"Fili!" A huge bald man yelled towards the boy catching sight of his blond hair. Fili pulled Kili towards his favourite uncles, and he could feel Kili's arm go stiff and firm. Both men were intimidating in their own way, Dwalin was huge, tall and well built. He had many tattoos on his bald head and neck, and anyone who had any sense would avoid him on a dark street. Balin was his opposite, very well dressed, with a perfect haircut, and elaborate manners.

"Uncle Dwalin and uncle Balin! It's fantastic to see you!" Fili greeted them warmly still pulling Kili behind him. "I'd like you both to meet Kili." He pushed the boy to stand right next to him. Kili was looking down and so frozen Fili feared a huge panic attack might come up any minute.

"It's high time you found a boyfriend!" Dwalin grabbed Fili and pulled him into a bear hug. Balin looked at the shy boy standing next to Fili closely.

"He's my brother!" Fili replied swiftly, knowing there was no point in trying to hide the blood relation.

"Your brother?" Balin whispered. "You do look alike to Thorin..." He noticed quietly.

"I'll explain everything after the reception." Fili told them. "The ceremony is going to start in less than ten minutes so we better get going."

Fili grabbed Kili's hand again and pulled him towards the chairs, and Dwalin and Balin slowly followed them. Kili glanced at the huge man with fear, but the smaller elegant uncle had a kind smile and good eyes.

As the guests were getting seated, everything was quieting down. Soon the pianist started playing and the ceremony began. Kili was trembling with emotions, and both Frodo sitting on his left, and Fili sitting on his right were holding him down. It was very emotional to see their beloved uncles join in such a touching union. Bilbo had tears in his eyes, Thorin was clearly happier than ever. Frodo was openly crying on Kili's arm, and many of their closest friends were clapping and cheering the young couple.

Soon everyone went to the ballroom where the tables were placed, and as soon as everyone sat down Balin stood up to say the first toast.

"Dear family and friends, I honestly never thought this day would come. All my life I had been hoping for happiness to find its way to the heart of my dearest cousin! I have always known there must be a soul mate for my King Under The Mountain, and today is living proof true love really exists. Bilbo please make my cousin happy, and if you ever need us to set him straight just give me a call! To love!" He raised his glass, and everyone followed the gesture.

"To love!" The crowd repeated and drank their drinks. Soon the guests focused on the food and drinks.

The food was exactly as Kili wanted it to be, surprising and breathtaking. He was certain the strange trio of brothers running the restaurant would never have to worry about orders ever again. At the end of the reception they had to tell like fifty people which restaurant prepared the food, and where it was located.

When Thorin and Bilbo got into the car to leave for their honeymoon, they waved goodbye to their boys and with happy smiles left.

As the reception turned into dancing and a regular party, Fili told the manager of the palace to take over. They really appreciated the fact that they didn't have to worry about staying all night, and cleaning later.

Fili, Kili and Frodo returned home to an empty house.

The next day before noon they had a Skype call from Bilbo and Thorin who were a bit worried about their boys managing alone. After the call Kili rushed to the kitchen to get some lunch going.

A doorbell startled them, but it was logical some of the guests would want to talk more and spend some time with them.

"Uncle Dwalin and Balin!" Fili greeted the men. "Please come in, we're in the middle of preparing lunch."

"You learnt how to cook?" Dwalin asked surprised.

"Never in your life!" Fili joked and led both men into the open kitchen space.

"Hi kid!" Dwalin yelled to the tall shy boy.

"So we were wondering about you Kili." Balin approached the shy silent boy, who looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll tell you all about it." Fili proposed, and when the men sat down he told them the story how Kili was found in Alaska. Both men looked at the shy silent boy a bit worried, and Fili could understand the reaction, Kili avoided even looking at them.

"He needs lots of care and safety." Fili told them firmly.

"He's just like her." Balin whispered to him.

"No, he might look like her, but he's nothing like her." Fili was decisive.

Frodo joined them soon and he greeted the two men with enthusiasm. Within minutes Kili placed plates with delicious tuna pasta in front of them.

"Great food boy!" Dwalin ate his portion in record speed. "Can I get seconds?" He smiled at the shy reserved boy, who now was looking at him attentively. The boy eagerly nodded and grabbed the plate to put one more potion.

"So Thorin told us you're planning to study in London School of Economics." Balin addressed Fili. "I'm glad you want to step up and take up the business from Thorin."

"That old bastard keeps ignoring his duties in many aspects, so having you on board will ease the workload." Dwalin told the boy with a smile. "What about you kid, are you planning to help out as well?" Dwalin looked at the smallest boy.

"No, I'm not really into business stuff." Frodo spoke shyly. "I was thinking of going into psychology just like Bilbo. But I think you can count on Kili, he did a fantastic job with organizing the wedding."

"He's got talent." Fili admitted. "And he's got a head for maths." Kili blushed slightly but remained silent intimidated by the two men.

"I'm happy to meet you." Balin told the boy gently. "And I'm very happy our family is growing." He looked at both Kili and Frodo. "We're going to Erebor for two days, and then we need to get back on the road."

"Are you going back to China?" Fili asked curiously.

"Ered Luin in South Africa comes first." Dwalin told him. "We need to check up on the mines."

"And later Norway." Balin told them. "We'll get back to China like in three weeks, but Oin is there for now."

"Oin is Gloin's brother." Fili explained to the younger boys.

"So the whole family is in the business?" Frodo asked curiously.

"Not really, but many are engaged." Balin explained. "In the old days it was natural everyone was a part of the family business, but it's not a must anymore."

"The family has always lived off the mines and business, so it's only logical everyone would try to help." Dwalin explained. "Not all into the same part of the business, but there's a place for everyone."

"Kili is going to paint a portrait of Thorin for the family gallery." Fili suddenly told the men.

"You can paint?" Balin asked surprised, and the boy just blushed and nodded.

"He's extremely talented." Frodo told the men.

"We'd like to show you his works!" Fili grabbed Kili and pulled him towards the studio. Both men watched with amazement as the drawings and sketches in the room.

"You're probably as talented as Nain the first!" Balin yelled with enthusiasm.

"Nain?" Kili whispered.

"Nain the first was the seventh King Under The Mountain." Balin explained. "He was a talented artist, but an idiot at the same time. He ruled our people nearly four hundred years ago, and he left a huge collection of paintings and drawings. They are all in Erebor, so make sure Fili shows you everything."

"He was an idiot. He had a crazy idea to sail ships towards China, and he got killed by cannibals on some islands in the pacific." Dwalin explained. "He lost his ship, but his son Thrain managed to sail back with the fleet and cargo, and later he turned it into a fortune and made Erebor one of the most beautiful castles in Britain. He ruled our people the longest so far, and he was one of the wisest, contrary to his father."

"I didn't know out family had such a history." Kili told them almost silently.

"There are many stories; our family had lots of crazy ancestors." Dwalin told them.

Both men stayed for some time, Balin kept telling stories of the old days when their family members were fighting as a clan, and later for the independence of Scotland. He told them about where the title King Under The Mountain came from, and about some of the first kings.

The next two weeks were very peaceful for the three of them. Going to school was the same as always, all the gossip and unwanted attention. Svanhilda was still keeping them company, going to school together, eating lunch and going to training. Kili was struggling with the task set by Mr. Lindir; he had to draw T.S. Eliot's poetry for a contest about visions of literature. Kili was still hopeless with reading, but listening and drawing were two things he could do easily. Soon his collection under the careful supervision of Lindir and Gandalf was reprinted into big format, and along with the selection of poems set to the contest organizers. Thorin and Bilbo would call them every day to make sure everything was fine.

The newly married couple returned a bit sooner than expected, Bilbo later told them it simply felt wrong to stay there alone without their children.

"We missed you!" Kili told Bilbo and hugged him tightly.

"We missed you boys as well." Bilbo hugged the boy back.

"Next time you're all coming with us." Thorin told the boys.

"Next time it's Christmas and we're all going to Erebor." Fili noticed thinking about the closest date when all of them would be free.

"Christmas in Erebor?" Kili smiled and glanced at everybody with hope in his eyes.


End file.
